


My True Calling

by cqegypt89



Category: Call the Midwife, Father Brown (2013), The Crown (TV)
Genre: #Tragedy, #adoption, #angst, #arrangedmarriage, #domesticabuse, #doublepregnancy, #engagement, #forbidden, #romance, #swordfight, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqegypt89/pseuds/cqegypt89
Summary: A crime committed in the Marsberg Manor twenty years ago leads to a gruesome discovery in Montague Mansion. DCI Valentine and Inspector Sullivan are on the case, with Lady Felicia as the main suspect. Will Father Brown be able to solve the case before it's too late, or will the outcome alter both his own and Felicia's destinies forever? AU. Please read and review!





	1. When the Eyes Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- christianqueenofegypt does not own anything in relation to or involving G.K. Chesterton's character Father Brown, or BBC's television program by the same title. The author also disclaims ownership to Lord Byron's Poem "We'll Go No More A'roving"
> 
> This is an Alternate Universe Story. This work will contain program spoilers, particularly those involving Mark Williams and Nancy Carroll as disclaimed above. The plot is original and my own. Please read, review, and enjoy!
> 
> So without further ado, I give you...
> 
> My True Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics- Holy Spirit talking 
> 
> ‘italics’- thoughts
> 
> Bold italics- memories
> 
> If you have any questions let me know :)

It was a particularly warm day in late April of 1952 when Lady Felicia Montague entered St. Mary's chapel in Kembleford, Gloucester, England.

The church was shepherded by a man she had known nearly twenty years ago...

She was introduced to the parish priest by Marjory Lambert, one of her dearest and closest schoolmates.

"Felicia, this is our resident priest, Father Brown"

Brown eyes looked into blue and noticed the tall, stout, yet genuine, kind, and caring man with an endearing smile. Alarmingly, that smile made her heart skip a beat...

_So we'll go no more a'roving so late into the night..._

_Though the heart be just as loving_

_And the moon be just as bright..._

Obviously he'd noticed her as well... possibly from the papers...

_Though the night was made for loving,_

_And the day returns too soon,_

_Yet we'll go no more a'roving_

_By the light of the full moon.(1)_

"Lady _Felicia_... it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he said quietly as he gently placed a kiss to her hand, careful of decorum and company.

_No envious suitors this time around_ she thought, and smiled.

A buzz began. The rumors had started, as they always did when she entered a room...

" _Father_ Brown... it is an honor to meet you at long last. I have heard very high praise" the priest flushed as she winked, trying not to smile at a distant memory...

He'd never forgotten...

"Mes félicitations pour l'accomplissement de vos vœux. Je suis sûr que votre troupeau est bien pris en charge."(2)

He nodded, raising an eyebrow. None of his flock spoke French, indeed there were some present who looked down upon England's liberal neighbors.

"Merci beaccoup Madame... Vous nous joindrez, si vous le souhaitez?"(3)

She nodded, turned with her company, and sat down.

Father Nathan Brown felt giddy, which did not go unnoticed by several of his parishioners, especially parish secretary Mrs. Bridgette McCarthy.

"Humph! filthy foreigner" she huffed under her breath, not understanding or liking their newcomer, Lady Felicia Montague.

Mrs. McCarthy took it upon herself to be everything but a wife to dearly beloved Father Brown, ever since he came to Kembleford fifteen odd years ago.

Every morning she was quick to be sure he ate, and took general care of himself before those of his flock...

Father Brown on the other hand would have argued that the eternal souls of his parishoners were worth more than his own life, and yet, the Scripture did say 'treat thy body as to a temple unto the Lord'.

Finally, as morning worship was completed, Father Brown stood up at the pulpit staring down into the faces of his flock, after glancing down at his sermon notes about applying God's grace upon one's neighbor...

He never knew the secrets of some, the skeletons in the closet of another, and the outright malice that would befall him and his loved ones in the future...

The Lord would bring forth the deeds of darkness into the light.

Blessed be the name of the Lord!

 


	2. Hammer of God

On the day of St. Luke's bell tower extravaganza hosted by Reverend Bohun, Father Brown tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, even stealing one of Mrs. McCarthy's strawberry scones.

Though not an excellent cook himself, he did love food.

As he sat talking with Norman's friend, of whose name had escaped, they were talking of camping and wildlife, when Lady Felicia walked over.

"...I love camping. Tell me when and where."

"Father Brown!"

"Talking of wildlife" he joked with a smile, he turned and noticed how beautiful Lady Felicia looked- her hat seemed to be alive...

"Lady Felicia, you appear to have something nesting in your hat. "

She looked bemused, and a little shy, if he didn't know better...

"Oh! You do tickle me, Father." He smiled, turning to give her his full attention.

"I hear you're entertaining us later." She nodded

"Reverend Bohun has insisted I perform my Habanera." she looked excited, and nervous even in her flourish.

He nodded with a polite smile. "I'm sure he did."

She frowned slightly looking a tad hurt. As she walked away,

Nathan felt guilty as he was sure he’d insulted her in front of another guest.

He feared he was starting to pick up some of Mrs. McCarthy's blunt candor... not good when it came to Felicity...er- Felicia.

It turned out Felicia's singing was a big success as well as music to his ears...  
he chuckled as he realized her sonnet, too was in French.

 _L'amour L'amour L'amour L'amour L'amour_  
L'amour est enfant de Bohême,  
Il n'a jamais jamais connu de loi.  
Si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime.  
Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

_Si tou ne m'aimes pas, si tou ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,  
Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! (1)_

To remedy his mistake from earlier, Nathan faithfully kept a careful eye on Felicia especially after that comment made by Reverend Bohen's brother, Norman.

"You're a vulgar man." she glared.

"Lady Felicia, I may be wrong but, judging by your general demeanor and the way you're looking at me, I'd say I'm making you randy." Norman had smirked at her

She'd flushed, backing down, but Nathan Brown, standing behind Norman, wanted to kill him...

_Thou shalt not murder_

Sometime later, seven seconds after counting down, Felicia was nowhere in sight, but Nathans blood turned to ice when he heard a woman’s  scream.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...

No bells rang

One, two three...

Jeremiah was confused, even as Father Brown shrugged and showed him his pocket watch.

Four...five...six...seven...

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **Oh dear Lord**_ , Nathan shuddered as his head whipped around, his stomach sinking to his shoes. He hated that scream already... it tore him to shreds...

_**In the back of his mind he saw himself and a young woman, terrified for their lives as her lover brandished a sword...** _

As Inspector Valentine questioned her, she was in shock.

**_Xander leaning over Father's desk, Father's rapier sticking out of Xander's back as if he were a slab of meat..._ **

**_Father..._ **

**_She alone outside the door, covering her mouth to keep from screaming..._ **

**_No!_ **

"Lady Felicia, did you see anyone running away from the scene?"

"I can't, um I just..." to Father Brown, she looked confused, scared...

"It's all right. Take your time." he said gently, assuring her, calming her... she nodded her thanks, took a breath, and continued.

"I was cleaning my hat. I looked out and I saw he was lying there."

**_No, he wasn't lying there, he was lying over Father's desk..._ **

_‘No! They're inquiring about Mr. Bohen!’_

"Mmm..."

“Yes?” urged Valentine, getting impatient.

Felicia sensed it and continued, despite Father Brown wanting to reprimand the Inspector...

"I-I didn't see anyone else..." she shook her head. Nathan was concerned at her pale pallor. "I'm sorry, I think I need to lie down."

One of the elderly ladies, Mrs. Crabshaw had been watching Father Brown watch Lady Felicia the whole time. The elderly woman smiled, placing a hand to Felicia's back.

"Come on." she said, leading Felicia back to her home which was about a block away.

“Yes.” Felicia returned with Mrs. Crabshaw, Father Brown watching pensively in their wake...

"I'll take good care of her, Father Brown" Mrs. Crabshaw smiled again, back at the elderly priest.

Nathan nodded his thanks and raised his umbrella in farewell.

As he helped to solve the crime, he hoped Felicia was alright...

The Next Sunday

He'd said good morning to two parishioners before she walked up.

Not one to deliberately call attention to herself, despite what some thought, she looked lovely... he tried not to blush, especially in wearing his green vest.

"Lady Felicia, you look positively radiant. How are your vocal chords this morning?"

She smiled, flushing slightly, nodding her thanks.

"Ready to delight the congregation with my Amazing Grace."

The priest beamed. "Can't wait."

As she walked inside, he spoke with the Barnes' thanking the Lord for another joyous day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Carmen


	3. Stars in Her Eyes

Father Brown's POV

We'd started out the day just fine between the Lord and I before Mrs. McCarthy came in complaining as to how I wasn't ready.

"Ready?" I asked, "ready for what?"

"For Ruby Adams' birthday celebration, what else?" she huffed.

I thanked the Lord again in his infinite wisdom and mercy that this woman was old enough to be my mother, as I had no feelings for her, nor would I ever, as a wife...

She was a nag and a brag- her days of youth had long surpassed, and yet, I supposed she did have some usefulness at times...

Nevertheless, as we started our journey on foot, I started to look for buttons to amuse myself, this in comparison to bicycle riding which at some point during the duration of our travel, Old Trusty was sure to crumble due to our combined masses...

Anyway, as we neared the Adams estate, Mrs. McCarthy started scolding me again, but instead of ignoring her, I tried to appease her.

"Egyptian, this one. What kind of a cheapskate puts a foreign coin in a church collection?"

"Better than a button." I commented.

"I don't know. I came across some rather nice ones this morning, Father."

 _‘Of course you did, my dear...’_ I thought with a smile.

When we arrived at the estate, Mrs. McCarthy started going on about buttons; I jokingly (not quite) commented about a pocket that I needed sewn up- being a priest, I am unable to tend to everything...

"When I get six that match, they're going on one of my cardies." Mrs. McCarthy babbled.

 _‘Who cares about your sweater? It's June, for goodness' sake!’_ I thought with a frown.

"Perhaps you can mend the hole in my pocket while you're at it." I smirked.

She looked offended. "I am the parish _secretary_ , not your seamstress!"

 _‘So why did you volunteer to come along if you have **so** much work to do?’_ I thought cynically, yet unrepentant.

Susie my housekeeper opened the door for us, which I thought was rather odd...

"Are we late? Or has the play started early?"

"Father, you didn't see notice on the gate?" Susie asked.

"We cut across the fields." I smiled.

"Party's cancelled. Mrs Adams is unwell." Susie said. For a moment I wondered if she'd been told to say that.

Father, I'm sorry you've come all this way." Ruby Adams came to the door, looking sad.

"The play's off." Now there was a voice I hadn't expected.

Lady Felicia, whom I had known was Ruby's godmother, came gliding into the room. Dressed in a becoming ensemble of light green and pinstripes, she looked lovely as always.

Despite the business of the day, she gave me a smile and a nod. I smiled in return, commanding my cheeks not to redden.

"Did you hear Ann-Marie?" I asked, wondering why she would be practicing, if the play was off.

"Rehearsing. She didn't want to let people down." the Colonel nodded.

I was confused. Say what?

"But the fever's too strong." Felicia added.

I shook my head, beginning to think something was going on, that they weren't telling me.

Quickly I searched Felicia's eyes, and found a spark of something. She noticed me, and shook her head.

I nodded.

"Well! As we're here..." I started.

"The least we can do is help you clear up." Mrs. McCarthy added. What was that she had said about being church secretary?

"I've just finished." cut in the Colonel.

That was it. This lot was definitely hiding something... I'd get it out of Felicia one way or another...

She looked at me, shaking her head again.

"But there's masses of cake in the kitchen. You can certainly help us with that." I would have sworn she winked at me as she smiled.

Mentally I licked my lips. While I genuinely cared about Mrs. Adams' welfare, I followed the group to the kitchen where confectionery sweetness and the beauty of humanity awaited...

As Ruby and the Colonel, and Ruby's young man Mr. Van Ert argued in the foyer, I tried my best not to listen, but something was going on here!

Not a moment later, I choked on my cake and spewed my tea as Lady Felicia screamed.

This wasn't a scream of histrionics or dramatics, this was a scream filled with agony, pain and fear, all into one.

Needless to say I soon found out that Mrs. Adams was not ill at all-

Mrs. Adams was dead...

Shortly after the police came, I noticed Mrs. McCarthy was quick to jump into action, comforting a hysterical Ruby.

"Now, dear, come on. You drink this. It's all right. Where's that blanket? She's frozen. Wrap it around her, quickly."

Why couldn't she be that kind and considerate to others... Lady Felicia for one?

Lady Felicia, whose mind was so intent on caring for her goddaughter at that moment, she never gave a flying flip to Mrs. McCarthy and her orders...

 _‘Poor Lissie_...’ I shook my head. There would be time to speak to Felicia... in a more private setting.

I sighed to myself. Why is it against my practice for me to marry?

Later, while I argued with a miserable buffoon named Valentine, whom I considered to be a dear friend, I noticed something near the crime scene.

A button? No, it was too big to be a button...

It was a coin! But not an English coin... Hmm... this one was more foreign...

"That? Er no. That must be mine."

FB*LF*FB*LF*FB*LF

Two days later, after Mass, I was finally able to speak to Felicia.

"Lady Felicia, let me first tell you how sorry I am for the loss of your friend. She will be sorely missed."

Felicia smiled and nodded sadly, leaning toward me as if...

As if she were seeking _comfort_ from me...

Comfort that sadly, due to my office, I could not give...

A moment later, she retracted, as if she felt she had overstepped a boundary.

 _No, my dear you haven't!_ I thought, chastising myself for a moment when I realized that she was correct in pulling away.

Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I had waited **_one more year..._**

"Thank you, Father" she whispered hoarsely. Her face was still downcast, and her eyes held unshed tears.

To get her mind off of her loss if only for a moment, I changed the subject to what had been bothering me since our last encounter. I suggested a walk outside.

She nodded, and we walked together in silence for a moment.

"It seems like everyone is hiding something." I prodded.

"If I tell you, you must promise to let it drop, on your honour." she warned.

I looked at her with all seriousness.

"If it's not criminal, I promise."

Felicia shook her head. In disbelief, anger... I wasn't sure.

"She was tight. She'd had most of the bottle of vodka. I'm amazed she didn't fall over sooner."

I nodded fitting the pieces together. "She was an alcoholic."

She nodded, her eyes replaced with anger. "Now you know why Reginald didn't want the whole world to know..."

Just then, someone had caught her eye.

"Who's that?" she asked.

I looked at the stranger, and then back at her.

"I don't know." I had been about to gently grasp her arm, and guide her back to the church, but she was too quick and got away from me.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and followed her. This could lead to trouble.

"Hello! I'm Lady Felicia. Welcome to Kembleford. Planning a long visit?"

"I am now." the man said with a smile. He had just placed a bouquet of Chrysanthemums on Mrs. Short's grave. Could he be her son?

"Father Brown. My condolences. Mr Short?" I reached out my hand to shake his as I did everyone.

"Oh, no. My old nanny. Chrysanthemums always were her favorite."

Something was very odd here. She had been nanny only to the Adams family that we knew of.

"But she was the Adams' nanny." I said, trying not to let my suspicion show.

"You aren't Anne-Marie's brother?" Felicia said; I tried to ignore the hopeful tone in her voice.

"On my way to see the family now." said "Mr. Short". I didn't trust him. He'd stay 'Mr. Short' to me until proven otherwise...

"Are they expecting you?"

"Everybody loves a surprise, don't they? I came straight from London airport, flew in from Nairobi this morning."

"So, you haven't heard?" I asked.

"Heard what?" Mr. Short asked, looking confused.

Felicia and I looked at each other.

Oh dear.

FB FB FB FB FB FB

At the funeral...

**_Eternal rest, grant unto her, O Lord. And let perpetual light shine upon her. And may she rest in peace. Amen._ **

"Not looking too bad for two decades in the Kenyan sun." Felicia smiled approvingly as she held the picture in her hands.

Something, I wasn't sure what yet, didn't set well between myself and the stranger.

I noticed this and felt something stir up in my chest "Happy Valley must have lived up to its name." I said, hoping to steer Short's attention away from Felicia.

"I can't complain." he said to me, then smirked at Felicia. Part of me wanted to deck him.

Half listening to the others, and watching Short like a hawk, I mulled over information Short had shared.

Chrysanthemums, Anne-Marie's brother, Kenya, and Italian lira... nothing was making any sense...

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Felicia's laughing.

Listening carefully to the group's conversation, especially Felicia's, something didn't feel right about Anne-Marie's death- perhaps it was time for me to do some investigating on my own...

And just in time, too, as Mrs. McCarthy came towards me with something resembling waste-on-a-plate.

"Here we are, Father. Not a patch on mine, but edible." she said, turning her nose up at Susie's offering.

"Since you sell it so well, I'll pass. Hold the fort, would you, please, Mrs M? Call of nature."

I felt Felicia's eyes on me, and yet, I was on a mission.

Whether for her or not, I would find out myself what had happened to Anne-Marie.

A moment later, I heard a familiar huffing and puffing and growled under my breath.

Who but Mrs. McCarthy had to follow me when I specifically told her to stay put!

Then again her deductions were somewhat useful at times...

"Father. Father, what are you doing? Didn't you hear Ruby? That's probably what happened to poor Anne-Marie!"

I tried to appreciate her concern, I really did, but did she always have to treat me like a misbegotten five-year-old?!

"There's blood, under this oar."

She blinked owlishly. "Well, maybe she fell into the boat and then hit her head on the oar in there."

I shook my head. "That's impossible."

She huffed as she always does when I don't see things her way. "But the oars were right there when Ruby found her mother!"

"Which tells us that Anne-Marie was hit by the oar and then the oar was put back."

There was indeed blood on one of the oars. Anne-Marie had been hit? By whom? Certainly not by the family... or Felicia, Susie, or Van Ert...

GASP!

I KNEW it!

FB FB FB FB FB FB

Inspector Valentine was there when I returned. I had to intercept him quickly before he did anything foolish...

"Inspector. May I speak to you outside?"

"I need to speak to the colonel."

"Valentine?" Colonel Adams looked confused.

"I need to speak to you urgently about Mrs Adams' death."

"I don't think so." Valentine shook his head.

"It is rather important." I insisted.

"What could be so important now?" the Colonel asked.

I shook my head.

"I believe it was murder. I believe you were involved." Valentine said.

I looked at the Inspector in disbelief. "Where's the motive? This is ridiculous, Valentine, even for you."

The ladies were also discussing the case. I could hear them if I ignored Valentine hard enough...

"It can't be murder, it can't!" Ruby protested.

" And even if it were, it certainly wasn't Reginald!" Felicia stated.

"What scares me is, in that case, the real killer still walking free." Mrs. McCarthy tutted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is it just me who's thinking it? She'd just fired Van Ert, forbidden your marriage..." Felicia continued.

I shook my head, Not quite, my dear...

"No way. Not John!" Ruby objected.

"They say most murders are committed by someone known to the victim." piped up Mrs. McCarthy.

I rolled my eyes. Being a gossip she would know that...

"Who is this Van Ert?" Short asked.

"Ruby's old tutor. He was thrown out of the States for being a Red." Felicia said.

"A Communist?" Short said again.

Do'h Didn't she just say that, you twit?

"Yeah."

As Short went on about Reds and Communism, back in our group, I was drawn to Valentine hounding the Colonel.

"Do you deny that after she told you marriage was till death do you part, you said, "Well, yours is going to be sooner rather than later?"

"Yes! Well, no, but I didn't mean I'd kill her! We'd have come to an arrangement, worked something out."

Valentine turned to me. "Mrs Adams was one of your lot. Would she ever have agreed to a divorce?"

"As a devout Catholic, no, she would never" I shook my head.

The Inspector continued with the "evidence" he had gathered.

This was a total miscarriage of justice! There was nothing I could do, save hit Valentine with my umbrella which would probably land me in a noose next to the Colonel.

FB*LF*FB*LF*FB*LF

I had a feeling I knew who the killer was... Now I had to figure out why. And, I gulped try to keep Felicia away from him... grr

Quietly, I listened to Short chat it up with Felicia, and it caused my fists and teeth to clench.

I cleared my throat after he kissed her. Ohhh... Norman Bohun had nothing on Mr. Short...

I sighed. I would stay quietly by and wait...Felicia may or may never come to realize how much I care about her, but I will love her just the same...

Short passed by me first, giving me a dirty look. I wanted to give him the French finger... but I didn't.

Felicia looked over and saw me standing by the door, ready to walk out.

"Father?" she asked. I turned at her voice, she looked like the young girl I had known long ago.

"Yes, my Lady?" I asked.

"You... did see that?" she asked, she sounded guilty.

"Yes, your Ladyship, I did" I said, wanting to get out of there immediately.

"I... erm... that is..." she seemed flustered.

"Yes, my Lady?" I asked quietly, willing to wait for a reply.

"N-nothing, Father... I'll see you later, at the funeral" she turned, her cheeks flushed.

"Yes my Lady" I whispered, as I finally walked out, leaving her to her own thoughts.

I wanted desperately to share my suspicions, to warn her... of the sanctity of her vows, let alone the danger she was in while cavorting with Short.

I shook my head as I got on my bicycle, ready to ride back to the church. It would be a long weekend, I was sure...

I welcomed the Colonel and refused to look at Felicia until she pulled me aside, giving me a specific detail about the Colonel himself and the case- an alibi if you will...

I nodded to her, still frowning when she returned to sit with Short.

I didn't miss Short's second dirty look and acid response when I arrived late to the reading of the will..

"I do declare this day that I, Anne-Marie Adams, "being of sound mind"

"Sorry. Sorry, I'm late. Apologies to all. Mr Higgins." Out of propriety I decided to call him the pseudonym for obvious reasons.

"Father." The colonel and everyone greeted, save Short.

"What's the priest doing here?" he sneered.

"We'll come to that, it's in the order of business." Said the Colonel.

‘ _Take that, con artist_!’ I thought.

"We'll start with a few special clauses." said the Colonel.

"Firstly, to my best friend, Felicia Montague, I leave various "mementos and trinkets of sentimental value. "

As I sat next to her, I looked from her new hair pins to her lovely reddish golden hair, and thought how lovely they would look.

"Oh!"- with a tear filled smile, I knew she would treasure them always.

"And to my beloved daughter, Ruby" Ruby opened her case to reveal the Flying Stars.

"They're so cold. Mum died in them, I don't want to wear them."

"What shall I do with them, then?" The colonel asked.

"Put them in the safe. They should be locked away." Ruby suggested.

Reginald nodded, continuing on. "I'm left some sentimental items, books and photographs."

"The rest of her estate has been left in its entirety... to the church." Everyone looked at me, and I was startled to say the least.

"Most unexpected and very generous. Did Anne-Marie not leave anything for her brother?"

Short tried to put on a fake mask of modesty, but he wasn't fooling me...

"Well, I don't need her money. I can't wear her jewels."

‘ _Of course you don't_!’ I thought in regards to the money.

"Actually, I'm interested in a different kind of legacy. Her play."

’ _Why, so you cam make off and steal the Stars? I think not_!’

I will admit that Short gave a fine pep-talk about the play, and celebrating Anne-Marie's life.

’ _Puh, next he'll be celebrating that he stole the crown jewels_!’

I crossed myself after that. That had been very judgmental...

A short while later, Susie came to tell me that Mr. Short had been seen leaving the premises.

"Where? And for what purpose?"

Whatever was going on, I had to warn Felicia, and I had to warn her immediately...

FB*LF*FB*LF*FB*LF

I slipped in during rehearsals where Felicia, police coat over her dress, was waiting for her cue.

"Sorry to bother you, my Lady, but Susie told me this morning. James left the building"

"She saw James herself?" she asked, dubiously.

I nodded. "And Mrs McCarthy rang London Airport and there wasn't a flight from Nairobi on the morning of the wake."

I sat back to watch her expression. "So? What do you think?"

She didn't look at me. "I think you're being too suspicious." ‘ _and jealous_ ’ she thought.

My mental balloon deflated. After all this time, surely he would have given her some hint to be suspicious!

"He's a decent man. Interesting, educated - you should hear him on the Vatican. He probably knows as much about it as you do."

Oh, come now! Was she absolutely serious?

I sighed, and tried again. "Don't you think that's strange in a man who spent two decades in Africa?"

’ _Need I remind you my dear, darling, **misguided** Countess that the Vatican is in  Italy, not in **Africa**?!_ ’

"I think it's commendable. Don't raise your suspicions about James with him. You'll just make a fool of yourself."

‘ _Pffffttt Woman you have lost your mind!_ ’

"And when has _that_ ever bothered me?" I asked, hoping she'd catch the ice in my tone, if not, for the moment, in my expression as I _glared_ at her! (and then at the floor)

She sighed, seemingly bored about the conversation. "Father I don't know about the flights but the reason he's been creeping about at night is to see me."

By then, I felt as if all air had been pushed from my abdominal region.  
She, he, they had what?!

"I hope I can rely on your discretion."

As she walked on stage, I pushed all self pity away from me. Did not Christ say we were to love at all times?

I glared at Short and swore I'd have him arrested.

He looked strait at me and smirked. "We'll see about that."

True, it was one of his lines, but it made me shiver and pray yet again for Felicia's safety...

"Not investigating, I hope, Father." Valentine smirked as he came up to me.

"Apparently my spare cassock has a starring role." I smiled, covering up my irritation from Felicia.

"We'll see about that. James Trewlove is off the suspect list. I've already checked him out."

I was confused. "But what about the flights?"

Valentine shook his head. "He was definitely still in Nairobi when Anne-Marie died. I have confirmation from the Chief of Police."

"And how does the Chief of Police know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um they were having dinner."

LF LF LF LF LF LF

Saturday

Ruby came in giving instructions. The hall's filling up, take your positions. Is everybody ready?

"Amore mio, mi sto innamorando di te."

"That was lovely" Felicia said with a smile.

For some reason, she hadn't been able to shake Father Brown's suspicions from her head.

She had known the priest nearly half her life; give or take a few years. And in the few months she'd been here, he'd never given her a reason to mistrust him...

"That's beautiful. I wish I knew what it meant."

" _That_ would be telling." James grinned, tickling her ear.

That funny feeling was back. Why not just say what it meant? Why all the secrecy all of a sudden?

"How did you manage to learn Italian, anyway? Out in Africa?" she asked, her stomach flipping. She tried to dismiss it as nerves.

"Well, _that_ would be telling too!" James kissed her cheek. He left, and Felicia rubbed her cheek before fastening her police barrette.

Why hadn't she listened to Father Brown earlier?

FB*LF*FB*LF*FB*LF

I looked at the admission- a shilling per seat.

"I suppose I should, or Felicia will never talk to me again."

I ignored Mrs. McCarthy again as she went on about liras. I saw the Inspector and went to talk to him.

"I didn't think theatre was your thing."

"I'm not here for the show. Not that one, anyway. We're about to make an arrest."

"Who? Not John?"

"Not Van Ert, no. He's got an alibi. When I spoke to Ruby earlier, she, erm vouched for him."

"Are you telling me they were having sex?" Valentine looked at me as if I'd gone stark raving mad.

Insulted, and frustrated, I growled under my breath. "I do know what sex is, Inspector."

**_For the sword outwears its sheath,_ **

**_And the soul wears out the breast,_ **

**_And the heart must pause to breathe,_ **

**_And love itself have rest._** (1)

With a flush brought on by thoughts of a certain redhead, my thoughts were brought back to reality by the Inspector clearing his throat.

"And she won't be the first girl who lied for her lover. So who is your chief suspect?"

"For once, we may be singing the same song. I'm here for Lady Felicia. When she comes off stage, I'm taking her in for questioning

"Have you gone...?" I was about to add 'completely mad' when the Inspector interrupted me.

"I've got witnesses who've seen her at the house in the small hours.

"Yes, but..."

"That gives me clear motive. Her affair with the Colonel, her best friend's husband".

"The Colonel? No, that's not right."

"James Trewlove saw them together."

"James did?!"

‘ _Forgive me, Lord, but what the hell?!_ ’

LF LF LF LF LF LF

Lady Felicia's suspicions were further confirmed when Susie said she laid out James Trewlove's shoes. Apparently they were the ones that had been too big on him.

Felicia gulped. She felt she were going into the lion's den...

"Cue coming up - where are the heels?"

"Here. Those are the best I could do". He didn't look at them. He knew they weren't his!

**_Oh, Lord in Heaven, what have I done!?_ **

"No, I'll have to wear mine."

"Help! Police! The safe's been broken into!"

Felicia was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move...

"And we're on. Come on! Go on! You're going to be great!"

Felicia did the one thing she knew she had to.

"Police! Oh, you're here! Help, police!"

I looked back at where Valentine and his men were standing. Something was definitely wrong...

FB*LF*FB*LF*FB*LF

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Put your hands up, don't say a word."

"Why would you do this to me?" From where I could see he placed a real gun, not a prop, into her waist...

"Didn't you hear me? I said shut up, or I'll shut you up!"

I stood up. These lines were not in the rehearsed play; he'd been caught and he knew it, and now Felicia was in danger...

"You and anyone trying to help." He sneered at me, as he'd seen I had stood up.

Something took hold of me then; something fierce, fiery, protective... it felt like a case of deja vu, except instead of a sword, Felicity, erm, Felicia... was being threatened with a gun- a lot faster, and deadlier unless quick action was taken...

"I always thought she was a little actress!" Mrs. McCarthy sneered.

I was too preoccupied with Felicia and Short to reply acidly to Mrs. M...

"You'll never get away with this. Help me! Help m-mph!"

Things took a turn for the worse in mere seconds... Short had placed a hand over her mouth and...

BAM!

"NO!" I stood yelling, praying that the red mass was ketchup and not blood...

"We'll see about that!" Short yelled, running off stage.

In an instant, Short was gone, and so was Felicia...

I had a feeling, as I rolled the trunk out of sight, that Felicia would be safely in the Lord's care, and the cast's once they opened it.

Next to the trunk was a spurt of something red... I tasted it, which had confirmed my earlier suspicions...

Felicia was alive in the trunk.

The cast would care for her... I had to find Short, and quickly.

If she died, I would be hunting...for his blood...

FB FB FB FB FB FB

"Woman in dark clothing came out the front door and got in a cab." Sid said.

"Which way did she go?" I asked as I hurriedly got into the car.

"Down the drive." he responded, confused.

Resisting the urge to bark at Sid and yell at him to 'step on it,' I trusted that Susie would faithfully deliver the message I had entrusted her, to Valentine.

Back at the house, Valentine had assumed he'd caught his killer and burglar... Little did he know...

"...and the Countess? Well, the fact that she's run means she's got something to hide. Solving a theft and a murder in one day, that's not a bad innings."

That's when Susie spoke up.

"Inspector, before he left, Father ask me to give you message. He said you must let Lady Felicia go."

Valentine growled. "What is it with that priest? I don't turn up on Sundays to give his sermon! It's all right, dear. I haven't caught her yet."

As Valentine continued to chase his tail, I was getting whacked on mine while on my hands and knees trying to find a 'woman' with a particular pair of shoes...

"... I believe the Countess could kill, but for love, not money. I don't believe she'd steal diamonds. That's not why she ran."

"Ran?" Ruby cried. "You think she left?"

"Well, she's not here."

Van Ert shook his head. "I was outside waiting for Ruby until the moment you had me arrested. Lady Felicia didn't leave the building."

"Then where is she?" Valentine challenged.

"Excuse me. I do beg your pardon." I passed a lady, thankful she was my last one.

I looked in one of the compartments, and cheered to myself. I had him; that lying, thieving, mass murdering ne'erdowell was mine!

"You won't get away with it. And if you wanted to pass incognito, you should really have changed your shoes."

"I'm keeping the diamonds. Leave the compartment, get off at the next stop, and nobody gets hurt."

"But somebody already has been hurt, haven't they? You killed Anne-Marie."

"That's absurd! I wasn't even in the country. And why on earth would I murder my own sister?"

"But she wasn't your sister, was she?"

I showed him the lira.

"Yours, I believe? You weren't in Africa. You were in Italy before you came to Kembleford, fought with Anne-Marie Adams on the day of Ruby's birthday, and then dropped that coin in the struggle."

"Father, you have a real talent for fiction." there he went again with that sneer...

"The photograph was a clever touch. That had me flummoxed for a while."

"How could I possibly fake that?" he was caught, and now he was panicking.

"You didn't. But your clothes weren't a costume. They were what you would have been wearing, as the nanny's son. I had it right the first time we met, didn't I? Mr Short? It must have been terrible for you, coming back from the Continent, discovering your mother had died. Visiting her grave and finding her buried like a pauper. Did you blame Anne-Marie for her death?"

"This is nonsense!"

"The only person who suspected anything was Lady Felicia. I don't know what she spotted, but when she came on stage, she called for the police."

_Police! Oh, you're here! Help! Police!_

_I wouldn't do that if I were you. Put your hands up._

"But that can't have been her line. She was the police."

_Shut up, or I'll shut you up!_

_You'll never get away with this. Help me! Help! Oh!_

"I only hope that was chloroform I smelt on your hankie, and that you haven't _really_ hurt her..."

If he dared harm a hair on her head, priest or no, I'd kill him...

"I... didn't... harm... Felicia."

Short gulped as if he could sense that my threat was a promise...

"I just had to shut her up. As for Anne-Marie I didn't mean to hurt her. She deserved everything she got."

Was he mad?

"She deserved to die? For not paying your mother's pension?"

"Mum worked for them for 45 years! She brought up two generations of that family. They saw more of her than I ever did! And then when she got old, they turned her out without a penny. That's what killed her. Anne-Marie's the murderer, not me!"

"But she didn't have a penny to give. They were as much paupers as your mother was"

"But the will, the bequests!"

"After the diamonds, her estate was bequeathed to the church. So we got a rather nice icon, a Bible, and two rosaries. The financial value of the bequest was precisely zero."

Short looked confused. "Why didn't she just tell me?"

"You hit a nerve. And I hear she had been drinking."

He nodded in agreement. "She was plastered. I just wanted the money Mum was owed. Enough for a proper gravestone, for a start."

"Why didn't you go in, try to save her?"

"I... can't swim. Yes, I was angry, but I didn't want her dead. I loved her."

Despite all of the frustration he had caused the last few days, I saw his repentance was real. Not that I would ever trust him with Felicia.

"Give me the diamonds. I'll return them to Ruby. As for Anne-Marie give yourself up, pay for your crimes."

"You mean hang." he sulked. What did Felicia see in him again?

"No, it's manslaughter, not murder. It'll mean prison, but you'll give the father and the daughter justice. I suppose I don't have much choice. Better to give yourself up. Come quietly."

"Let me help you with the clasp."

As I leaned forward, he stopped the train by the cord and stumbled into Sid to get out of the compartment.

In disbelief, I watched as Short got off of the train, make for an escape, and then got run over by an oncoming train.

"What were you waiting for?! Why didn't you stop him?" I yelled, knowing that could have been prevented.

Sid scoffed at me. "You're always trying to save their souls. He lost his when he ran. You were trying to take him to the police."

"And so Ruby could get her inheritance back."

"Oh, any idiot could see your precious Flying Stars were as fake as he was." I looked from Sid to where Short had ran.

The Flying Stars had been faux all along?

FB*LF*FB*LF*FB*LF

Three Months Later...

I rolled my eyes at Reginald Adams when he sat sulking around.

"You should be celebrating."

Reginald looked at me. "Being taken for a fool? Losing my daughter? Having to admit we're close to losing our home?"

I shook my head. Watching Ruby with Van Ert, my heart in pain again from what I had lost that night, so long ago...

"Gaining freedom."

Reginald still looked confused. "Sorry?"

"Perhaps the truth is, this house is a burden to the next generation, not a legacy. Do you want to weigh your daughter down as you've been your whole life? And of course, you have another gain. A son-in-law. He's not a gold-digger. He would have taken her with nothing."

The truth was, in Van Ert, I saw the man I had once been, before I decided to continue my path to righteousness...

The trouble was, with every step I had taken on that path, my heart broke a little more each day.

"Let me show you something" I said. Reginald nodded. Van Ert got curious and he came along too.

"Just a moment..." the Colonel said touching John's shoulder, but I shook my head.

"This is something you both need to see."

They shrugged and followed me into the bedroom I had been staying in.

With pain and stiffness, I raised my leg to the bed post, after removing my trousers.

As the skirt of my casok lay draped around my groin, the two gentleman witnessed what I had long since hidden...

"Good God, man! Did you receive that from the war?" the Colonel winced.

"No" I shook my head, bringing my leg down again.

Van Ert whistled. "That's one nasty gash, Father... It looked pretty deep"

I nodded, my heart pounding in my ears. "It was, for a time, and the scar is no longer fresh, but that wasn't what pained me."

The two men looked at me strangely. "How'd it happen?" Van Ert asked.

"Long ago, I was in love with a young lady" after their initial surprise, they pressed on.

I smiled, finally able to relieve some of the painful memories I had held on to for so long...

"Did her family reject you?" Van Ert asked.

I shook my head. "It wasn't her family... it was her... betrothed"

Van Ert and Reginald looked at each other. "Soo... you just let her marry a guy who ripped a hole into you? You're pulling my leg!"

Both the Colonel and I glared at him, foolish young whelp. "Oops... sorry"

I rolled my eyes. "It's in the past. However, I shared this with you to help you see... you should never stop fighting for love... for family...It's truly the greatest blessing of all"

Reginald scoffed when Van Ert had walked off. "I suppose you want my blessing, so you can marry them?"

I gave him a look out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, I'll marry them with your blessing or without it. But why go all the way to Gretna Green when we have a perfectly good church here? Come on, Colonel - what do you say?"

FB*LF*FB*LF*FB*LF

Two days later...

"Nice catch." Sid smirked at Susie as she caught the bride's bouquet.

"Beautiful day for it." Felicia smiled. I was curious as to what she was thinking at the moment, but I wasn't able to ask, due to the company about... perhaps later, if we could find some time alone?

Later that evening I found something wedged between the door and the post, and noticed it was a note addressed to me.

_Father Brown,_

_Words can not express how grateful I am to you for helping me see the truth. I only wish that I had done so sooner and avoided any pain and heartache I may have caused. Perhaps within the week you would consider accompanying me for a moonlit stroll on the grounds? It's lovely this time of year._

_A bientôt_

_Felicity Vivian Marsberg_

"And what's that, I wonder?" Mrs. McCarthy came snooping up trying to see over my elbow.

"Nothing to worry about, Mrs. M" I smiled as I planned on writing a note to Felicity with an affirmative response, asking if perhaps I should bring anything.

As I pictured our future stroll, I could just see the stars in her eyes, dancing as if they could fly...

This could mean a start to a beautiful new adventure...


	4. A “Friendly” Competition

Ever since she arrived in Kembleford, due to her husband's supposed being active in politics, Father Brown noticed that Lady Felicia had to put up with the haughty, ungracious, self-righteous snottiness of Bridgette McCarthy.

It wasn't just Lady Felicia that suffered the old woman's wrath, either. When Lady Felicia had encountered Sydney Carter in the aftermath of a bar brawl and getting his hindquarters served, Felicia decided to give him a job as a cheuffer.

Father Brown approved of her choice, not just because he was glad she was setting down roots, but also because Sydney, or Sid, as he preferred to be called, was a general jack of all trades, with his own past, it turned out. He'd known the young man as a child, and loved him like a son.

Nevertheless, as Lady Felicia settled in, Mrs. McCarthy did everything in her "god given power" to push her out.

It took a bit, but eventually Felicia figured out why. Mrs. McCarthy was a creature of habit; she liked things just so...

_**She**_ was the parish secretary. **_She_** was Kembleford's "champion scones baker" and, most importantly, or so in Bridgette McCarthy's mind, **_She_** was the sole "solid rock saint" on which Father Brown could rely. Nothing and no one was ever going to change that.

That is, until Lady Felicia came along...

She changed things, and she made them, at least most of them better...

Felicia did her best not to rub it in, that occasionally, if more often than not, younger was indeed better.

Not only that, but there was the situation involving "him".

_No_. Felicia thought, shaking her head.

To the world she was a married woman, which despite her past, meant the world to her.

_He_ had also made a choice.

Perhaps one day, (when hell froze over, and snoops including Mrs. McCarthy ceased to gossip) they'd be able to talk about the past and the choices they made.

Until then, her admiration would have to observe from afar; or at least from a distance, that caused the least amount of trouble for him...

She would live under Father Brown's example; defend herself peacefully, and not initiate quarrels with Mrs. M, no matter how tiresome or hurtful the woman became.

_Just grit your teeth and bear it..._

Nathan Brown by nature had always been a peacemaker.

Even as a youngster, he constantly tried to keep the peace between his two older brothers, or his friends.

It wasn't often that anyone got under his collar, save one jackanapse that threatened a lady, many years ago...

Shaking his head, Father Brown recognized he was soon to have a problem on his hands between two women in his life that meant the world to him in seperate ways...

As far as manner and decorum went, there was no competition, and yet it was frustrating how Mrs. McCarthy was treating Lady Felicia.

Out of the two he preferred Lady Felicia, and not just because of her looks.

She was a puzzle, and an absolute joy to be around unless she were flirting with someone... he never knew he were capable of jealousy before...

Many times he had to remember she was married! Married to the next Governor of Rodacia for all he knew!

Nevertheless, despite his peacemaking attempts, Bridgette McCarthy still behaved attrociously to Lady Felicia, observed nearly every time they were together...

For some time he'd meant to talk to Mrs. McCarthy, but never took the chance. Lady Felicia seemed to be holding well though...

He would continue to observe, and speak to Mrs. McCarthy if things got out of hand.

By and by, he wondered what his life would have turned out to be, had he and Lady Felicia taken different paths than the ones they had chosen...


	5. Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter based on Father Brown episode 1.3 The Wrong Shape.
> 
> cqegypt89 owns Felicia’s poem Out of Time.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Fresh from the word Sweet the rain's new fall Sunlit from heaven-"

To find a new organist after poor, elderly Mr. Knowles had fractured his hip was certainly a challenge in and of itself.

When Mrs. Parfit had begun her rendition of Morning Has Broken, Father Brown had the immediate painful sensation of a blood vessel being broken in his forehead.

The sound of a dying cat being let loose upon the organ wasn't helping...

"Yes, Thank you, Mrs Parfitt! Thank you!" Nathan Brown called to the elderly auditioning organist. he felt guilty for nearly having to yell at her to stop playing, since she was almost completely deaf.

"How many more?" he murmured desperately to parish secretary, Mrs. McCarthy.

"Just a half dozen." she smiled, happy that the priest was with her for the day getting some real work done, instead of running off, getting himself involved in some grisly murder... or ensnared with the likes of that no good, taudry, loose, little...

"Lady Felicia. You _do_ look a picture." She did indeed- what a sight for very sore, very tired eyes...

 _Spoken too soon_ , thought the elder with a glare.

Lady Felicia smiled, as if knowing she were a cat capturing a canary...

"Father Brown. Mrs. McCarthy... I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all..." Nathan Brown said a little too quickly, ignoring Mrs. McCarthy's huff.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the ever punctual, no nonsense Mrs. McCarthy strutting forward with her clipboard. Lady Felicia most certainly _was interrupting_  something!

As if reading Mrs. McCarthy's mind, Felicia hesitated.

"I only wondered if you'd care to accompany me to a poetry recital? I know it's short notice, but the host _specifically_ requested _your_ presence. Indeed, he was quite insistent."

Nathan raised both eyebrows at this prospect... finally, a chance to escape the dull attendance of his "duties" (secretly he wondered if Mrs. McCarthy made up such assignments as to keep him rooted to the church and away from other ahem* more _captivating_ interests...)

He tried to give Lady Felicia a very subtle look of GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Pleasantly, the younger lady seemed to catch this meaning, and grinned like a kitten.

" _Father_ Brown is in the middle of _auditions_." Mrs. McCarthy cut in.

 _There she goes again!_ he thought.

"Which, I'm sure, can wait." he said with finality in his tone. He turned his attention directly to Felicia.

"Who, might I ask, is the host?" he asked curiously with a smile.

"One of her highfalutin cronies, I shouldn't wonder." Mrs. McCarthy sulked, insulted that the priest was now, purposefully, ignoring her.

"Mr Quinton." Felicia smiled good naturedly, having no intention of interrupting what the priest was being _told_ to do...

"Mmm." murmured Father Brown, trying to remember if he'd heard of a "Mr. Quinton" in the area.

Mrs. McCarthy obviously had, since she gasped in surprise. "Not _Leonard_ Quinton?" she gasped in excitement.

Lady Felicia nodded, casting her gaze quickly on Mrs. McCarthy then turned again to Father Brown.

"Mm-hmm."

He nodded his head, extending his arm for her to lead the way.

Seeing the two leaving without her without nary an invitation, Mrs. McCarthy huffed, grabbed her bag, and hurried after them.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Seeing Mrs. McCarthy rush out after them, Lady Felicia gave Father Brown a dissatisfied, indeed aggravated glare.

Looking behind him, the priest nearly groaned aloud.

 _She won't be any trouble, I promise!_ he pleaded desperately.

 _See that she isn't!_ Felicia glowered.

As they got in the car, which was rather cramped, Lady Felicia rolled her eyes as Mrs. McCarthy prattled on, nodding to Mosely to drive on...

Felicia tried to get comfortable, and discovered that if she leaned over, just slightly, she'd be nestled quite nicely within the crook of Nathan's left arm.

If only his _**mother**_ hadn't decided to tag along...

Nathan Brown was quick to discover that his headache from earlier was quickly getting worse with the droning on of Mrs. McCarthy.

His mind thinking along the same lines as Lady Felicia, wasnt it _his_ prescence Mr. Quinton had requested?

Why did Mrs. McCarthy always have to follow him around?!

If he could have gotten away with it, one small shift to his left, and Lady Felicia would've been nestled nicely into his arms...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

A very young lady met the group at the car, attempting to socialize with the ladies, and doing so very poorly.

And the clothes she was wearing!

Natural grace, indeed...

"Is that Christian Dior? His designs are so flattering for mature women, aren't they?"

Father Brown and Lady Felicia caught themselves, trying not to laugh aloud... Poor Mrs. McCarthy...

Yet, then again... they looked at each other and exchanged bemused glances.

"Lady _Felicia_ " a man purred, going up to Felicia and extending a hand.

"Your husband is a very good _client_." Felicia looked him square in the eye- giving nothing away.

"I do not get involved with my husband's business affairs." she said stiffly, which was the truth- socializing with anyone from Xander's business connections was a limit Felicia never crossed- and due to the look in this man's eyes, never would.

Being that Felicia wasn't from here, her reputation was unsullied, and in good standing. She'd do everything in her power to keep it that way. She was thnkful Father Brown was here at least...

As if reading her train of thought, the man sneered. "Better to enjoy the _**spoils**_. I'm sure you've _earned_ it." he returned his card to his pocket.

Felicia turned ashen. How- how _**dare**_ he say such a thing!

She dearly wanted to smack him, but decided to keep her eyes focused on the ground...

She heard Nathan change the subject and sighed in relief.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Hoping to catch Felicia's eye and failing, Nathan Brown frowned harshly at the tall man with the receding hairline. Just what was _that_ all about?

He averted his attention to Mrs. McCarthy to clear the room.

"What a delightful home. Such curious artifacts."

Violet smiled awkwardly.

"Yes. Lenny will be so pleased you could make it."

Still averting his attention from the stranger, who was getting more smug by the second, Nathan's hand literally itched to grab Felicia and bring her behind him... he mentally dared the man to glare at _him_!

"We're very much looking forward to meeting him, aren't we, Mrs McCarthy" he said tightly.

"Yes, and I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, Mrs Quinton." Poor Mrs. McCarthy... the priest shook his head.

The girl giggled coquetishly, causing Father Brown to frown and Felicia's hair to stand on end.

"Oh! No, Lenny and I aren't married. Not yet, anyway. Come, do follow me. Oh, I'm afraid the train from Paddington was cancelled so it's going to be a rather intimate gathering." the priest wondered just what the girl meant by 'intimate'...

The man whom had addressed Felicia rolled his eyes.

"I'm ashamed to say that Violet is Leonard's mistress, and almost as insufferable as he is."

"How very French." Felicia said awkwardly, turning and giving Father Brown an apologetic smile.

He nodded, allowed Mrs. McCarthy to go ahead of him, passing the man- a Mr. Harris, he assumed from his business card, trying not to punch him.

No one offends or intimidates Lady Felicia like that and gets away with it... for long...

Nathan shook his head.

Maybe Harris would get arrested for murder...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"...She had a smile that used to light up the room."

Father Brown and Leonard Quinton were off to the side speaking quietly, as Mr. Quinton looked lovingly in his wife's direction.

Father Brown, a bit perplexed was also confused.

"Mr Quinton, is there something you'd like to share with me?"

" I would like you to look after my wife, Father, if anything should happen to me. She's one of yours. But I'm afraid she's lost her way a little."

Father Brown nodded, wishing that had never been...

"You have my word. I will help her to God's counsel in any way I can. But what do you imagine is going to happen to you?"

As if he was a deer caught in headlights, Mr. Quinton quickly changed the subject.

"Let's not waste any more time, shall we? Violet, my dear. Perhaps you'd like to begin?"

As they all sat down, none were exactly sure what to expect, especially from Violet.

"Entwined in the long grass..."

Nathan and Felicity during the reading, had done their best to keep from looking at each other. From both of their prospectives the poem was much too visual...

As she felt her own face heat up, Felicia tried not to outright giggle at the astounded face of Mrs. McCarthy.

Ha! Served her right!

Subtly, Felicia glanced in Nathan's direction again, who was blushing and wincing at the vulgarity of the words...

Surely his thoughts weren't racing as hers were?

As he heard Violet's spoken literature, Father Brown consistantly prayed that hearing the verses aloud would not allow his mind to wander to her...

 _Prone to wander, Lord I feel it_  
Prone to leave the God I love  
Here's my heart, Lord, take and seal it  
Seal it for Thy courts above...(1)

Continuing in his heavenly mindset, Nathan began to pray.

_**Lord I pray against temptation of these thoughts...** _

_Thoughts of Felicity and he alone, together, in their youth..._

_She reciting Lord Byron when they met...  
_

_Thoughts of them in the future  
_

_Thoughts of them alone, married, together..._

_Wedding clothes of past... no... future... strewn about carelessly on the floor._

_Golden bands glinting in the warmth of the candle's firelight as fingers touched soft, warm flesh..._

Applause? Hallelujah, it was over!

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Later, after the readings, Harris suggested a walk in the gardens.

As they were talking, admiring a plant Mother Goose had incorrectly identified as oliander, Lady Felicia turned, tripping over something.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"Lady Felicia!" Father Brown cried, concerned, kneeling to assist her.

"I tripped over that and I've broken my heel!"

"Mangy beast." Harris muttered.

"All ears and fleas. Martha always hated that cat." Harris stomped off.

After seeing that Felicia was alright, Father Brown went to the cat.

"What's this? Poor creature. All creation, O Lord, is in your care. Give us eyes to see that every living creature speaks to us of your love. Amen."

"Amen" Felicia said quietly, giving the priest a smile. He returned it quickly.  
"I think I may need some help." Felicia winced.

Father Brown quickly stood up and took half her weight against him.

"Looks like a bad sprain." he murmured, commanding himself not to touch her. If they were in a more private setting, alone, he just might risk getting kicked, especially if she were ticklish...

The priest was brought out of his thoughts by Mrs. McCarthy yelling his name. He ignored her.

"I'll go and fetch the first aid kit." Harris muttered, glaring at the priest for ensnaring his former prey.

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Lady Felicia scowled, wishing Mrs. McCarthy would go with him...

A few minutes later, after being assisted by her friends, Lady Felicia sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought we'd never find our way back."

Father Brown nodded in embarrassment, a youthful minded, centered daydream having wiggled its way into his head where he would hold Felicity in his arms and never let her go.

He tried to keep from overly flushing, lest Mrs. McCarthy ask why...

"Well, if you will wear those ridiculous shoes." the old woman sneered.

Lady Felicia, in too much pain to give a snark filled remark, glared at the woman instead.

"Was that a poem, or an instrument of torture?" Father Brown thought aloud, changing the subject lest he have a cat fight on his hands.

Felicia noticed Harris walking out with the first aid kit. She rolled her eyes.

"And about time too!" Mrs. McCarthy snarked.

"Sorry I took so long." said Harris, whom to Father Brown, didn't look sorry in the least...

As Mrs. McCarthy let go, and Nathan held on to her, Lady Felicia looked straight ahead, gasped, and fainted.

Father Brown was in a panic. First the Countess was upright in his arms, and now she fainted!

"Lady Felicia! Lady _**Felicia**_! What...?"

He looked back and saw it.

"Oh my God!" Harris yelled.

"Oh! Father... Father... Are _you_ alright?" Mrs. McCarthy clucked.

Father Brown growled, wishing he'd heeded Felicia's glare, and left the old woman at the church...

"I'm _fine_ Mrs. McCarthy, now stop _henning_ me, and help me get her up..."

Just as he said that, Lady Felicia's eyes fluttered open beautifully, causing the priest's heart to skip a beat...

"Mmm... oh... Father Brown..." she smiled sleepily.

He smiled also, tempted to rub her cheek.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

Lady Felicia felt herself shiver, especially when Nathan's eyes darkened a shade, a frown of concern gracing his features.

 _I am now.._. she thought.

"Yes" she murmured, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms... ever...

Watching the former swooning Countess within her priest's arms, Mrs. McCarthy huffed.

"Stand up, Father, you'll get your cassok covered in _fiflth_ " she sneered.

As both the Countess and the priest looked at the woman with an ' _Are you out of your ever blooming mind?!'_ expression on each of their faces, she continued.

"Well? Come along! Let her get up and give her a moment; she'll get over her _histrionics_ if you _allow_ her..."

 _Saints and Heavens above!_ growled the priest as he glared daggers at the parish secretary.

"One more remark like _**that**_ , Mrs. McCarthy, and I'll be writing the agency to have you **_dismissed_**! Do I **make** myself  _ **clear**_?!" To her credit, Mrs. McCarthy jumped at the furious look in the priest's blue eyes. If that wasn't scary enough, his wide brimmed hat nearly covered his glasses as he glared over them. He looked like a saintly spectre...

As he helped her up, Felicia rubbed Nathan's arm in an act of comfort. He was infuriated.

"Be merciful as I am merciful" she whispered in his ear, reminding him of her favorite verse.

Just then, Violet screamed.

After Father Brown saw that Felicia was alright, he rushed to help.

With the use of Mrs. McCarthy's gardening shears, he set to work, cutting down the body.

"It seems that he left a note" Lady Felicia said, handing the note to Father Brown.

He took it, perplexed by its contents.

Once the gardener, Umesh, called the police, Father Brown did his best to steer clear of Valentine, managing to solve the case pretty quickly.

Umesh was validated- he had no motive to kill Leonard.

Violet was a vain, foolish, 'passionate woman', but had no real, true means to kill 'her Lenny'.

Father Brown had his suspicions about Harris, due to his history with a certain Mr. Short as well as that scene earlier that day with Felicia, however, it was found that Leonard had indeed taken his own life, due to regret of losing his baby daughter.

Speaking of, where was Mrs. Quinton?

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Father Brown found the hysterical widow in her bedroom.

"...If you've got all the answers, give me one good reason why I shouldn't swallow these pills."

He paused, debating whether or not to approach her.

"The fact you asked the question must stand for something."

Martha scoffed. "So you're not going to try and tell me everything happens for a reason? That this is God's will?" Father Brown sighed.

"I don't know why your daughter died. And I don't know why God let it happen." "Then what do you know?!" Martha screamed hysterically.

Nathan winced, wishing Felicia were there. "I know that God knows what it is to lose a child. And that he is standing next to you. And that he can't stop you suffering, but that he loves you and he loves your daughter and if you let him into your heart you will see Olivia again."

Martha Quinton gasped in shock, crying tears of joy.

"I've never heard anyone say her name out loud before."

Nathan smiled, relieved she wouldn't regret living her life by taking it. If her daughter's name was the healing balm that would help her in the greiving process, then by all means...

"Olivia."

"Again."

" Olivia."

" Again." she started to shake with sobs, and Nathan gently enveloped her in a comforting, fatherly hug.

" Olivia." he murmured into her hair.

Looking over at the door, he smiled as he saw Felicia in the doorway, checking on Martha. Unlike Mrs. McCarthy, who would turn her nose up in disapproval, Felicia smiled, keeping her eyes on Martha.

Asking Father Brown with her eyes if she could come in, Nathan nodded, moving away from Mrs. Quinton, so Felicia could get by, alerting Martha to her presence.

"Oh, look at me..."

Felicia smiled, embracing her. "It's when we're a mess that God loves us most" Martha giggled. Nathan smiled.

Sitting on the bed next to Martha, Felicia embraced her in her arms, rubbing Martha's arm up and down.

"Dearest Father in Heaven, its’ times like these when we need and desire You most. Not just when our human minds feel we have it all together, but in times of true brokenness, when our souls can do nothing but to cry out to You..."

Nathan opened his eyes as Felicia continued to pray. Mrs. McCarthy was at the door, a silver eyebrow raised in question.

Frowning harshly, and shaking his head, he ushered her out and signaled for her to shut the door.

Felicia was still praying.

"You know our pain, You know our grief, especially in death" Martha sniffed and whimpered.

Felicia squeezed her arm, allowing a tear of her own to fall.

"Give Martha strength, Father in these next days, weeks, months, and years, give her peace that surpasses all understanding, and a soul filling joy to live and thrive, until she sees You, Leonard, and Olivia again. These things we ask in the Name of Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen"

"Amen" both Nathan and Martha chorused.

Martha squeezed Felicia tight, thanking her, as a feeling of pride welled in Nathan's chest, bringing him close to tears.

He excused himself, deciding to find out what Mrs. McCarthy had wanted.

"Felicia... don't get offended if I ask," Martha said, a conspirotorial smile lightening her face as she glanced at the door Nathan had walked through.

"Have you ever considered becoming a priest’s wife?"

Felicia squeaked and blushed.

"Martha! what a thing to say! I'm a married woman!"

Martha frowned. She knew the struggles of an abusive marriage. She'd been in one before she and Leonard had gotten married... with John Harris...Leonard’s business partner...

"If that is so, my dear, then where is your wedding ring?"

Felicia blushed. Was it really that obvious?

Sometime later, Felicia managed to catch up with Violet.

"He was supposed to be _mine_! _I_ loved him!" she whined.

Lady Felicia rolled her eyes. Was it even possible this girl was tewnty-three? She was whining like a two-year-old!

"How could he love you? he was married!"

"He _said_ he loved _me_! _She_ should have died! Not _him_!"

Lady Felicia did what she'd wanted to do since she met the prissy, pompous little bitch. She slapped her.

"Oh!" Violet whimpered, holding her cheek and looking insulted.

"Now that will I _hope_ , teach you some decorum. There will be plenty of others in the future , so stop snivelling and get in the car!"

They both got in, waiting for the others. Violet was pouting, but Felicia didn't care.

"You can stay with me until you've had a chance to talk to your parents."

Natural grace, indeed.

Offering Mrs. McCarthy a ride home, Felicia sighed.

Why did the woman constantly have to turn everything into a fight? Ah well. She was grateful to the woman for mending her shoe.

Looking out the window, Felicia was sure she would feel better soon...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

  
There was a storm in Kembleford later that week, which found Lady Felicia at St. Mary's, lighting a candle for Xander and her father, who'd both been born Catholic.

It was times like these that Felicia missed her father, and was thankful for his part in raising her. Too bad her husband hadn't learned the traits of what it was to be a good man...

A moment later, Father Nathan Brown entered St. Mary's, eager to get changed and return home.

Over by the candles, he jumped at seeing a figure in the shadows, making out the form of a woman, in a violet colored dress. Watching the woman closely, he made out her small frame, soft, golden hair, Jasmine perfume...

_Wait a minute... Lady Felicia?_

Father Brown continued to watch Felicia as she lit two candles, but didn't cross herself at the end...

"Lady Felicia?"

The woman gasped, and turned, noticing Father Brown in his stark white funeral gown over his cassok, a subtle contrast to his near silver hair, which still had blonde tints in places...

He'd taken part in Olivia Quinton's burial ceremony this morning, Martha had told her.

Felicia blushed in the dim candlelight as she remembered yet again her friend implying she should become a priest's wife...

Felicia had rolled her eyes, allowing her friend to have her fun.

"Are you alright?" Father Brown asked, noticing the faint flush in her cheeks... he didn't want her fainting again...

"Yes- yes, I am..." she hadn't meant to say it in a rush, Xander had hated a slow response...

Nathan smiled.

"I noticed you lit two candles- are they for friends?"

Felicia felt as if a cold, hard hand had grabbed a hold of her heart.

He didn't know! He couldn't know! Could he? How?!

Tears welled in Felicity's big, brown eyes, confusing the priest.

"You...could say that...sniffle* Excuse me!"

Blindly, she rushed out of the santuary, out into the rain, not sure where she ended up...

"Felicia? Felicia! Come back! _**Felicia**_!" He ran after her into the storm, his habit be damned. It was faster to run in, anyway... Now, where did she go? (2)

Nathan finally caught up with Felicia in the storm.

She was in front of a headstone, not paying attention to the name.  
She was talking to Thomas, her father...

"Im sorry, Father, I didnt mean to- I couldn't bear to let you throw your life away for me... to take on my punishment... perhaps he should have killed me when he had the chance..." her voice trailed off...

Nathan stood, soaking wet, staring at Felicia as she sat in front of Mary Talbot's gravestone, silently. Had she known Mary?

"Felicia? Are you alright, my dear?"

Felicia, hearing Nathan's voice, sobbed.

It was getting to be too much, this load she was carrying...

Is this why God had brought her to Kembleford? To hash it all out? To relieve herself of twenty years of pain and heartache?

Slowly, she got up, not caring for once that her dress was all muddy, her hair in tangles, her face smudged with dirt.

_Come to Me all who are weary and heavy laden, and I shall give thee rest, for my yoke is easy, and my burden is light..._

Nathan, stood, startled and confused, when Felicia approached him, still sobbing, as she lay her head against his chest.

This was wrong... he shouldn't be doing this... she was married...

_**Lord? What do I do?** _

He cared, for Felicia, deeply, and was brave enough to admit that he still loved her, even after all of this time. But could he, _should_ he, offer the comfort she was seeking?

_Blessed are they that mourn, for they shall be comforted..._

Nathan let out a sigh of relief. He embraced Felicia into his arms, quickly noticing that they were still getting wet, and the wind was picking up.

"Come, my dear. Come inside and tell me what's wrong"

Felicia shook her head, shaking with sobs, and shivering.

Nathan had to get her inside, out of the rain, quickly.

Hoisting her into his arms, which he found she was fairly light, he knew her ankle was perhaps still swollen, due to her painful twist in the Quinton's garden, earlier in the week.

He scowled again as he thought of Harris.

Nathan didn't care at the moment who saw them- he knew he had to get Felicia safe, dry, and out of the rain.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Having not expected company, Father Brown sat Felicia down on the settee, quickly going to find a towel and something warm she could change into.

Rolling up the sleeves of his black habit, he ran a bath in the bathtub slightly warmer than normal. Twas a shame he didn't have any liquid soap to make bubbles...

Checking for fresh soap and his comb, he rushed back to the bedroom to find something Felicia could wear on short notice.

With a sheepish grin, he realized all of his clothes would be too big on her...

 _Don't go down that road, Brown_! he heard Bishop Tolbot's voice in his head, as his mind wadered to Felicia in one of his tops.

Flushing, the priest realized with embarrassment that the only thing he had in the way of nightwear, was his blue two set.

 _How will I..._ he thought with a flush.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself; being hospitable wasn't a sin.

_‘Just keep your thoughts pure, and out of the gutter!’_

Nodding finally, he decided to wear one of his white short undershirts, with the bottoms, and give Felicia his top and robe.

_‘You can do this, Nathan, you can do this...’_

He exited the bedroom and walked back to the sitting room where Felicia was still seated. She was no longer crying, but he was concerned of her shaking... from cold.

Felicia looked up at him, noticing the red pallor of his cheeks. Was he blushing?

"Father Brown, I h-hope I'm not an incon-ven... Achoo!"

Nathan jumped. This would not do...

"That is utter nonsense. Now, I want no argument... there's a warm bath and fresh clothes waiting for you in the lavatory. I'm afraid all I have available is a comb..."

He flushed again at the thought of Felicia in his night shirt and robe, when he saw her wink at him.

"Well, Father, you _do_ know how to spoil a girl"

Nathan coughed, gasping for air, as Felicia laughed and limped to the restroom.

Nathan decided to keep busy by making a pot of tea... Tea and biscuits -yes, that would do the trick...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Nearly twenty minutes later, Nathan flushed again as he noticed Felicia in the presbytery kitchen, donned in his robe and nightshirt.

She was making tea, and setting a plate with iced oatmeal biscuits, his favorite.

The scene felt very domestic, which was something the priest wasn't used to.

Felicia took a biscuit and bit into it, smiling at him.

Nathan also took a biscuit, grinned, and bit his in half, dunking the other half into his tea.

Felicia watched him, making a face.

Nathan shrugged, fishing the soaked half with a spoon and ate it, enjoying the mixture of herbs and oats.

Felicia pretended to gag, as Nathan scowled and stuck his tongue out at her. He took another swig of his tea as Felicia grinned mischeviously.

"What fun we can have when Mummy dearest isn't 'round"

Nathan choked on his tea due to a poor attempt at stifling his laughter. As a consequence, warm tea burned his nose.

Felicia giggled, knowing he got the joke.

She felt positively wicked...

Nathan continued to cough, as the tea he'd swallowed went down the wrong way, glaring at Felicia.

She shrugged, unrepentant as she clapped him on the back.

"You know I'm right" she frowned.

"Hmm" he mused. Sadly she was correct about their older friend.

She was strictly business, most of the time, and never approved of Father Brown solving cases, or having any fun.

It was a pity... he was a grown man for pity's sake!

Priests were meant to hold to a certain image... strict, unbendable, and unmovble...

Nathan didn't feel that way... indeed there were certain aspects of his teaching, that he didnt quite agree with...

Upon which brought his thoughts back to earlier.

"Tell me, What happened in the cemetary...?"

Contrary to what he expected, or hoped, Felicia shut down cold, defiant, immovable.

"Another tale for another time" she scowled as she shook her head.

Nathan looked at Felicia suspiciously, knowing she was hiding something from him.

What had she meant when he heard her say 'perhaps he should have killed me when he had the chance' ?

Did something happen to her father, Thomas?

 _'Swear to me you'll look after my little girl!’_ __  
The younger verson of himself nodded solemnly.  
"I swear it"

While he was musing, Felicia left for a moment, and returned with what appeared to be a sketchbook.

"Come in here," he said quietly, heading to the bedroom.

He decided she would take his bed, and he would take the cot next to her, should she need anything during the night.

He went to turn down the blankets on his bed, as Felicia limped to, and sat upon the ready made cot.

Once finished, Nathan looked at her confused.

"What?" Felicia asked.

"You'll take this bed"

She shook her head. "That's your bed"

"I know" she rolled her eyes as he frowned.

"I won't kick you out of your own bed, Father."

He looked at her over his glasses.

"Felicity- I won't argue with you"

Suprised, she grinned.

"Good" she got undet the covers of the cot.

"Felicia"

"Father"

"Felicity"

"Nathan"

"Come here!" she jumped as he growled.

"And if I refuse?" she challanged, raising an eyebrow.

Nathan huffed knowing he couldn't force her to do anything. He was just so worried about her!

He sighed. "Fine- are you warm enough?"

Felicia nodded. "And toasty"

She giggled as Nathan blushed.

"Come along" she smiled. "I don't bite..."

He grinned wolfishly at her. "Neither do I" he smirked.

Felicia blushed, curious as to how true that statement was...

"The-" she started and stopped.

"Hmm?" he asked, smiling.

"Never mind" she shook her head. Then, something occurred to her.

"Why do you blush whey I say something? We've known each other for years... surely there's nothing to be awkward about between us..."

Nathan sighed. Could he tell her the truth?

"I care about you- a lot- things wouldn't work between us, because you're married..."

Felicia stared at him, much like she had earlier in the cemetary. Now was the time...

"I used to be married... I'm not anymore"

Nathan stared at her in alarm.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm a widow" she said quietly, near tears.

 _A widow?!_ he thought with disbelief.

"A-and you've never told anyone?" he asked, shocked.

She shook her head."You're the first and only person I've told"

Nathan was still in shocked disbelief.

Felicia wasn't _married_! She was a _**widow**_!

How?!

When?!

WHY?!

So many questions jumbled in his mind... he forced himself to ignore the happy little jump in his heart at this revelation... until Felicia cleared her throat.

Nathan looked back at her.

"If you're up for it, I have another poem" Natham flushed again.

"If it's anything like Violet's my Lady, I'd rather not...

She chuckled.

"It's nothing like that"

He would have sworn he saw her flush.

It seemed Violet's "poem" had invoked similar images to his own. He smirked and stored that tidbit away for later.

"Just listen" she pleaded. So he did.

Watching waiting  
time goes by  
one second at a time  
I start a letter  
telling you why  
what happened  
to me  
to you  
to the hope of us  
our future  
Words  
only words  
words not actions  
not kisses  
not promising together  
Not promising 'I do'  
until our last breath  
time goes on  
it flies by  
we vow to go  
to join together  
we stay  
and live our seperate lives  
we meet the first time  
love connects  
it grows then whithers  
in the blink of an eye  
the shedding of tears  
prayers  
flowers  
vows  
same yet different  
meaning forever  
skin breaks  
as do hearts  
yours and mine  
why  
we're out of time

Blue eyes looked softly, meditatively at the soft fair face of the woman the poem belonged to, noticing the pain and tears in her eyes; he wondered why.

Little did she know, those few simple words meant the world to him...

"Well done" he whispered horsely, rising to join her on the cot, her hair near dry.

She scoffed, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Nathan frowned. There were tears in her eyes.  
Moreso, there was pain...

It wasn't really- he was placating-trying to make her feel better- Umph!

Thwack! the forgotten volume hit the floor, as first lips then bodies melded together hungrily on the softness of the wrap... rediscovering the passion and time they had lost...

Later, Felicity rolled over. Nathan had won the argument, since both of them couldn't sleep comfortably on the cot, she'd moved to the bed.

They hadn't engaged in anything involving a sexual nature, just some heavy kissing and cuddling.

Felicia stirred, needing to get up, when a large arm pulled her closer, warmer, sighing contentedly, oblivious to her thoughts.

She'd never been cuddled, cared for, kissed, as Nathan had last night into this morning. They were still pure... just intimately so, causing Felicia to smile, and snuggle closer, deeper into his arms and chest...

It was only a matter of time before this love, warmth, safety she felt was ripped away for good, likely causing trial, conviction, sentencing, choking gasping, breathing desperately before slipping into the cold, cruel arms of death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Come Thou Fount of Every Blessing
> 
> (2) Father Brown’s habit consists of the black shirt and pants ensemble he wears underneath the cassock robe. He would have disrobed before entering the church, being prepared to get home, which was next door. This habit is what he was wearing when finding Felicia in the rain.


	6. Wife and Mother?

"The colouration on the face would suggest cyanide poisoning. I think I can take it from here."

 

"Very well, Inspector, I'll leave it to you."

 

"Wipe your face. Sister Mary Magdalene is we dare to hope, in the arms of Jesus. You'd be better occupied praying for her soul rather than indulging in unseemly histrionics." the matronly nun huffed in disapproval.

 

"Sorry, sister." the young nun bowed her head in embarrassment, trying to hold in her whimpers of grief.

 

Her other Sisters were also either greiving, or commiserating with her about how overbearing Sister Paul was.

 

The sisters breathed a sigh of relief when their own Reverend Mother came to their aid.

 

"Oh, there's no need for this." she clucked her tongue, and reached for Sister Bernadette.

 

"I'll thank you not to pull rank where the novices are concerned." Sister Paul huffed, infuriated that she had been overruled by a...

 

"This is not the way we do things here." Reverend Mother said firmly to Sister Paul, then turned back with a genuine smile to Sister Bernadette, who lay prostrate on the ground in a gesture of forgiveness.

 

"Get up, dear."

 

"Stay where you are!" Sister Paul nearly shrieked. "How dare you flout my authority!"

 

Reverend Mother's look was almost condescendingly gracious.

 

"Authority's earned, I think you'll find."

 

She turned to Sister Bernadette. "Go to the kitchen and get yourself a cup of tea and something to eat. Quickly now. You're as white as a sheet. Go."

 

The reverend mother then turned to Inspector Valentine.

 

"Inspector, this is our new novice Mistress. Sister Paul. She arrived last week from Calcutta."

 

"Where standards of discipline were much higher." sneered Sister Paul.

 

"Is there any news, Inspector?" asked the reverend mother, ignoring the Sister's haughtiness.

 

"The Police Surgeon has provisionally mooted cyanide poisoning as cause of death. We can only assume, it's some tragic accident. Sergeant, find out what Sister Mary Magdalene ate and drank this morning."

 

"I imagine nothing. She will have been observing her fast before Holy Communion. As were we all."

 

The Inspector frowned, not in a mind to call the nun a liar.

 

"Then I can only conclude she must have broken her fast."

 

"A wilful girl with a streak of rebellion." put in Sister Paul with apt distaste.

 

Reverend Mother turned to her and frowned. "Perhaps you have some duties to attend to Sister."

 

"Do you know of any cyanide kept on the premise?" the Inspector asked curiously.

 

"You need to speak to our Vintner, Sister Boniface, she's in the winery."

 

"Nuns making wine?" the inspector wondered aloud.

 

"Our Lord asks for poverty, chastity and obedience. He never said anything about sobriety." (1)

 

"In that case, if someone would be kind enough to direct me."

 

"Our Sisters lead sheltered lives and are unused to laymen. The presence of a chaperone would be both reassuring and appropriate, I feel."

 

"Of course, Reverend Mother."

 

"You know our Chaplin, don't you? Father Brown."

 

The Inspector rolled his eyes... of course he'd have to look to Brown of all people! Good grief!

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

"Tom." Father Nathan Brown nodded to the gardener.

 

"Father." the gardener replied nonchalantly.

 

"Terrible business." chimed in a familiar voice.

 

"Inspector Valentine." Nathan said with a grimace.

 

The inspector rolled his eyes at the priest.

 

"And you are?" he asked Tom.

 

"Tom Evans." the gardener answered, annoyed.

 

"Can I ask your whereabouts between nine and ten this morning?"

 

Tom rolled his eyes. He wondered which of his lady friends squealed this time.

 

"In the garden. I'm the gardener."

 

Valentine nodded his head. "You live on site?"

 

"With my wife." Tom said, folding his arms.

 

Valentine asked Evans many more questions, including the whereabouts of his wife.

 

"She's in Cheltenham. Her Mother's sick. I've told her to stay there."

 

"How is Mrs Evans' Mother?" asked Father Brown

 

"TB." Tom answered.

 

Father Brown winced. "I'll keep remember them in my prayers."

 

"One of yours?" Valentine asked as Evans walked away.

 

"Lapsed. His wife attends when her health permits." the priest said, also watching the young man.

 

"An invalid?" Valentine asked, curiously.

 

Father Brown shook his head. "Heart condition."

 

Valentine kept his eyes trained on Evans.

 

"I see the nuns are used to the presence of one layman at least."

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

"I wish you luck explaining this one. I won't let you destroy St Agnes."

 

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Reverend Mother asked coolly.

 

"Whatever I have to." Sister Paul huffed walking down the stairs to return to her office.

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

"Sister Boniface." Father Brown greeted the vitner, a pleasant young woman with a taste for danger and mystery, despite never being allowed out of the convent.

 

"Father Brown. I suspected you might be on the case." she said excitedly.

 

Valentine huffed in annoyance."Father Brown is present as chaperone. He has no part in this investigation."

 

Boniface pursed her lips into an 'o' trying not to snicker, "Righto." she nodded.

 

"Inspector Valentine." Father Brown introduced quickly at Sister Boniface's look of confusion.

 

The sister nodded her head at the Inspector.

 

"Interesting choice of reading matter, Sister." Father Brown said with a smile.

 

Sister Boniface winced.

 

"Oh, no disrespect to poor Sister Mary Magdalene, but I couldn't help notice the appearance of the corpse, and thought a spot of research in order. With the help of Miss Christie. Do you think it was cyanide poisoning, Father Brown?"

 

Again Valentine frowned in annoyance. Why did everyone assume Father Brown was investigating? He was the lead Inspector!

 

"I am making no assumptions at this stage in the investigation." he muttered.

 

Sister Boniface, seeming to understand her error, attempted to appease the Inspector while hiding a mischievous smile.

 

"A puzzling case. I expect you'll be only too glad of Father Brown's help. Like Lord Peter Wimsey and Inspector Parker."

 

I doubt it Valentine thought, crossing his arms and scowling at the priest.

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

"Question. With cyanide being such a fast acting poison, Sister Mary Magdalene must have ingested it minutes before she entered the chapel, but how and where?"

 

The Inspector wasn't keen on knowledge of the layout and functionality of the convent, which was one reason he had to be grateful for Father Brown's presence.

 

"Potassium ferrocyanide." the nun explained. "We use it to remove copper and iron particles left in the wine by bentonite and metals."

 

"There's enough to kill half of Gloucestershire." put in his seargent with a gasp.

 

"Twelve bottles. Or should that be eleven? " asked Sister Boniface.

 

"It appears you have a cuckoo in the nest." Valentine frowned.

 

"Similar to the naked eye but it's tetrasodium hexacyanoferrate, or sodium ferrocyanide." Father Brown said, puzzled.

 

"Bravo, Father. Your reputation clearly isn't exaggerated." Sister Boniface beamed with pride.

 

Show off Valentine thought.

 

"Is it toxic?" he asked the sister.

 

She shook her head.

 

"Relatively non because the CN ions are bound to the FE." Valentine found his thoughts idyling.

 

How did a nun know so much about chemistry and bonding agents?

 

What mother in her right mind would name her daughter 'Boniface'?

 

He also wondered what color her hair was...

 

That last one threw him for a loop. 'What the...?'

 

"What happens now, Inspector?" Father Brown asked, bemused. he'd seen the inspectors gaze, and was determined at all costs to keep Boniface safe, while under his charge...

 

"A search of the convent. " Valentine barked, getting back into focus.

 

"All of it?" Father Brown asked, alarmed.

 

Valentine nodded. "Starting with the deceased nun's cells and Sister Paul's office."

 

"Is that really necessary?" Father Brown attempted to stall, trying to get the Inspector to think about his actions for a moment.

 

Valentine, suspicious of Father Brown's motives, glared at him.

 

"I've two suspicious deaths. Anything less would be grounds for my dismissal."

 

"No-one here has anything to hide." Boniface volunteered.

 

"Oh, we all have something to hide. Several things, in my case." Father Brown quipped, to which his companions were none the wiser.

 

Valentine wished the two of them would leave him be, especially the priest...

 

"I'm sure we'll manage to conduct ourselves appropriately."

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

"Cooeee!"

 

'Oh no!'

 

"Will you excuse me, Inspector?" Father Brown smiled, rolling his eyes in Mrs. McCarthy's direction.

 

Valentine shrugged. "Of course. I'm sure I can manage."

 

Valentine briefly wondered how to return to the vinery... maybe sister whats-her-name could help him find his way around.

 

"We just heard the news." Mrs. McCarthy huffed. "Holy Mother. What a thing. And in a convent of all places!"

 

Father Brown smiled sardonically.

 

Leave it to her to add to the dramatics...

 

"Dreadful, Mrs McCarthy. And who do we have here?"

 

"My godchild. I'm in loco parentis while mother's in hospital for . . for ailments you needn't worry about." she dismissed the manner away.

 

Of course...

 

"A proper little bruiser."

 

You poor child, I don't envy you, truly...

 

"And what's your name my fine young fellow?" he asked over the wailing...

 

"Abigail."

 

'Oops'

 

"Hmm...Hebrew for beautiful."

 

Abigail continued to wail.

 

'You poor dear... I'll pray for you!'

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

Father Brown returned to the convent shortly thereafter, noticing Boniface

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Hello, Father. I know what you're thinking. The murderer returns to the scene of the crime."

 

They were out in the garden.

 

"Is that a confession, Sister Boniface?"

 

"Ha! Very good, Father. Fact. Sister Paul was in full sight for ten minutes before she died giving Sister Ignatius a record tongue lashing by all accounts. But like Sister Mary Magdalene, the police found nothing to explain how she ingested the poison."

 

"A conundrum." the priest nodded his head.

 

"In Death In The Clouds, Madame Giselle was murdered with a poisoned thorn." Boniface continued.

 

"Dipped, as I recall, in the venom of a South African boomslang snake. A poisonous species rarely found in the Cotswolds." Father Brown smiled.

 

"You are well read, Father." Boniface smiled, albeit, almost wistfully.

 

'Not a chance in Heaven or on Earth, my child... keep praying...'

 

"I do love a mystery. On the subject of which, Inspector Valentine would like you to make an identification." he led her to the Inspector's temporary headquarters.

 

Sister Boniface nodded, not particularly eager to meet the grumpy inspector again, but God's will be done...

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

"You confirm these as the items missing from the winery?" The inspector asked.

 

Boniface looked over them and nodded.

 

"Yes. I expect you need to take a statement from me. And fingerprints?"

 

Valentine raised an eyebrow and nodded.

 

"In due course. We may have found our motive. Sister Mary Magdalene discovered Sister Paul's alcoholism and theft and was poisoned to keep her quiet."

 

"And then she poisoned herself?" Father Brown looked dubious.

 

Undeterred, Valentine continued "And then . . unable to live with the guilt, took her own life."

 

"After finding time to berate Sister Ignatius for ten minutes before she committed suicide." Father Brown said, uncertain.

 

"And how was the poison ingested?" Boniface spoke up after minutes of listening in fascination to the Inspector.

 

"The only items found on the body were - reading glasses, handkerchief, keys, notebook, pencil, ball of string and a Swiss army penknife." She looked at the priest who raised an eyebrow and smiled.

 

How had she possibly recalled all of that?

 

"I took notes." she flushed, a shy smile coming to her face.

 

"Very thorough." Father Brown praised. Boniface flushed redder.

 

Though he didn't say it, Father Brown wasn't the only one impressed.

 

Valentine smirked, keeping an eye on Boniface, who kept her eyes glued to the floor.

 

"No doubt the post mortem will shed light on the matter."

 

"Alcoholism and petty theft - a motive for murder?" Father Brown asked.

 

"To compound venal sin with so heinous a mortal sin?" Boniface asked doubtfully.

 

"Followed by suicide." Father Brown added.

 

"The ultimate mortal sin." they said at the same time.

 

Inspector Valentine rolled his eyes at the two, and motioned to the door.

 

"If you'll allow the police to get on with their investigation, I'm sure things will become clear in due course..."

 

Father Brown looked dubiously again at the Inspector... cleared up, indeed.

 

He decided he may need help with this case, an extra pair of eyes never hurt...

 

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

 

"Reverend Mother, a word, if I may..." Father Brown knocked on the door as he peeked his head around Reverend Mother's office door.

 

"Yes, Father? How can I help you?" she looked up with a smile from some paperwork she was signing.

 

"Well, seeing as we have lost two of our own, I thought perhaps we can bring in a second set of eyes, so to speak..."

 

Mother Superior gave Father Brown a shrewd look.

 

"Just whom did you have in mind, Father?"

 

Father Brown smiled.

 

Reverend Mother did not miss the flush that came over the priest's face... indeed it had her curious.

 

"She changed her name many years ago when she married, but her birth name is Felicity, Felicity Vivian Marsberg."

 

Reverend Mother raised an eyebrow.

 

"English for happiness, I suspect, and... how long have you known this possible postulant, Father Brown?"

 

Father Brown suddenly grew startled; surely his feelings hadn't shown...?

 

Reverend Mother chuckled.

 

"Be at ease, Father... I am not one to judge. How long have you known her?"

 

Nathan rubbed his hands, not allowing the bubbling emotions within his soul to rise. "More than twenty years" the priest said quietly, his memories and pain mounting again...

 

Studying him closely, the nun nodded. "Well, perhaps you should bring her in to see me. We'll need all the help we can get."

 

Father Brown nodded, smiling, standing up to head toward the door. "I will be sure to do so as soon as possible" Reverend Mother smiled too.

 

"Father, just answer my one question, and I promise I will not pry again."

 

Father Brown turned from the door.

 

"Each of us is either given a calling, or we try to escape from the world around us. I don't assume to doubt your calling... in truth, you are an excellent priest. But are you absolutely certain, this is the life you are called to? One can minister anywhere, but true love on this earth... blessed are those to whom it is given..."

 

Father Brown, immediately overwhelmed, felt his face heat up and tears sting his eyes, opened and shut his mouth, clearing his throat.

 

"Thank you, Reverend Mother, I will take your words and consider them prayerfully..."

 

She nodded when he left, sitting silently for several minutes before opening the middle drawer of her desk, where a simple photograph of a man in uniform lay untouched, a single tear coursing down her cheek...

 

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

 

After having supper with the sisters, Father Brown visited the women's prison, and had a long, enlightening discussion with the Warden.

 

Now what? He was tempted to speak with Joyce, but after Tom's reaction to the baby, it was doubtful he'd be able to get close enough to find out what happened.

 

Thinking again on Reverend Mother's words, he briefly wondered if shed had a similar experience, yet dismissed it...

 

Upon having received permission from Reverened Mother to bring in a fresh set of eyes, and a beautifully stunning pair of brown eyes they were... ahem* Father Brown decided to pay a visit to Lady Felicia...

 

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

 

Half past noon Montague Mansion

 

Lady Felicia's POV

 

"I'm sorry, Father, I don't think I heard you correctly... you want me to do what?"

 

Nathan smiled and tried again "We need a stand in... mainly for Joyce Evans. I need to find out what she's hiding..."

 

"and you think that as I am, she won't feel comfortable to talk to me."

 

Nathan ruefully shook his head, though I wondered...

 

How exactly was I going to pull off playing a nun?

 

Father Nathan Brown had shown up near lunch time, and asked for my help on a new case he was trying to solve.

 

Naturally, I was intrigued, but when Nathan brought up the notion of me going incognito as a nun, I sort of lost him...

 

I never crossed myself at St. Mary's, being born Protestant- we don't belive in that sort of thing, not to mention the praying to Mary and the apostles.

 

Called by God or not, they had been sinners just like Nathan and myself.

 

I was sure I would stick out like a sore thumb.

 

I made the mistake of looking into Nathan's baby blue eyes... those eyes that were so expressive, the eyes that with just one look, I could be talked into just about anything...

 

"What do I have to do?" I sighed a moment later, especially when Nathan clapped and grinned like a little boy...

 

Oh dear Lord... what did I get myself into?!

 

He held out a habit, which I was able to master within a few moments, once I pinned down my hair. (2)

 

When I emerged, Nathan looked startled to say the least.

 

‘Is it that bad?’ I thought.

 

He smiled and approached me, grasping onto my hands.

 

"Save for the color and style, you have never looked more beautiful..."

 

I flushed, wondering what he meant by that...

 

I still hoped he forgave me for the business with Mr. Short last month.

 

He hadn't looked pleased- indeed he'd looked almost hurt- when I defended the fiend just because I'd liked him...

 

After being shot and locked away, the others had found me while Father Brown had confronted Short.

 

When Valentine said "he's dead" my heart shattered into pieces... I'd fallen ill and had had to be taken home by Sid when I awoke.

 

Ruby insisted I stay, but I'd wanted to be alone...

 

Father Brown had arrived at the Adams' shortly aftter I'd left.

 

"Where is Lady Felicia?" he'd asked; apparently he'd been worried about me, too.

 

"She went home, Father..." Reginald said, after arrangements had been made for John and Ruby's wedding.

 

Father Brown had apparently looked confused, and bid farewell leaving Mrs. McCarthy in a lark, because twenty-six minutes on the dot, I heard the bell ring.

 

Hornsby had ignored my instructions for visitors, announced Father Brown, and made himself scarce.

 

"Hornsby, I told you I didnt want to see anyone!"

 

Hornsby didnt respond.

 

I heard the person come over to me, and stop before the bed.

 

My heart pounding in fear, I smelled the air...

 

Tears came to my eyes as I smelled the most wonderful scent of camphor oil...

 

Quietly, he sat on the edge of the bed as I turned.

 

"Forgive me for disturbing you, my Lady..."

 

Quick as a shot, I sat up and kissed him in a frenzy...on the lips.

 

As quick as I'd done so, I had gasped and pulled back, but not before Father Brown grabbed me and kissed me just as quickly.

 

We pulled back together and smiled at each other before I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed.

 

I blushed thinking about it now. Nathan was a priest, and yet he had kissed me after my momentary lapse of judgement.

 

As we stood together now, him holding my hands, I flushed redder.

 

Nathan smiled at me. "What are you thinking about?"

 

"That kiss" I murmured softly.

 

"Ah" he nodded, flushing himself, yet squeezing my hands.

 

"Forgive me Father! It was a momentary lapse in judgement, and I..."

 

"Shhh shush, my dear," he smiled as he placed a finger to my lips...my lips that ached for his again...

 

...self control...

 

Tears filled my eyes.

 

"shhh...Felicity..."

 

I looked up. He hadn’t said my name that softly in....er...days...

 

"As I recall, I kissed you back. We also have had our night together last week, in case you've forgotten..."

 

I blushed redder. He smiled mischeviously, winked, and patted my cheek.

 

"We'll talk about that later... right now, I need to introduce you to Reverend Mother. Are you ready?"

 

I nodded.

 

"Very well then, Felicity Vivian Montegue,"

 

I noticed the angry, protective look im his eyes, but never slipped to his voice,

 

"In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost, I pray God's protection and peace be with thee, as the bride of Christ..."

 

Taking my left hand, gently and carefully into his own, he slipped a gold band onto my left ring finger.

 

I looked into his eyes, and saw what could have been...

 

Not only Christ, but Father Nathan Alexander Brown as my husband...

 

My eyes teared up, not allowing me to speak.

 

Very quietly, my chaperone, Father Brown, kissed my forehead with a holy kiss...

 

"Go with God, Sister Felicity..."

 

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

 

"These thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

 

As he prayed, I couldnt help but envision the two of us, together with two or three children of our own... when he was finished, I squelched a sigh behind my glass of wine.

 

"My compliments to the Chef." Father Brown said idly, as he looked at me and winked.

 

It was then that I realized he had just had the same thought.

 

The nerve of the cheeky bugger!

 

I sat quietly between Sister Boniface and Sister Agatha.

 

Due to my identity, it was decided between Father Brown, Reverend Mother and myself that I was to feign larangitis, and to speak only when necessary.

 

I supposed Sister Boniface suspected me straight away, but she only smiled and nodded at Father Brown when he gave her a look to keep quiet.

 

Later, after supper, Father Brown left on some urgent business, involving the Evanses.

 

Sister Boniface stared me down as my mind wandered to my meeting the Reverend Mother.

 

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

 

"Now my child, do not be afraid. First, I'd like to let you know that I am aware of who you are; your true identity, and that you've been vouched for by Father Brown."

 

Cripes. I think I flushed.

 

She smiled kindly.

 

"I am aware of that also... rest assured, Sister, you are not alone in your... admiration."

 

This habit was too stuffy.

 

Quickly I wrote something down and handed it to her.

 

He is a priest

 

"As you are a Belle dame aristocratique"(1)

 

I raised an eyebrow. for a nun, her French was immaculate.

 

She flushed modestly, seeming to sense my thoughts.

 

"Merci" I murmured, smiling.

 

"Now, if you so choose, which I reccomend, you may remain here. Sister Mary Magdilene shared quarters with Sister Boniface..." she winced slightly.

 

I smiled and we stood.

 

"I look foward to working and praising God with you, Sister Felicity... Welcome."

 

We shook hands.

 

"Thank you, Mother."

 

As I walked away, Reverend Mother cleared her throat.

 

"Remember, Sister... God will make a way when there seems to be none at all, especially if it is His will to do so."

 

She smiled and nodded as my eyes filled with tears. I nodded and left.

 

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

 

"I don't believe we've met, Sister... I'm Sister Boniface."

 

I looked at her. In doing so, what caught my attention wasn't her appearance, but her spirit.

 

Her genuineness, peace, and love for others radiated from her like the sun from her spectacles.

 

I knew just as in Father Brown and Reverend Mother, in Sister Boniface, I had found a friend.

 

I knew I could trust her, and trust wouldn’t be broken...

 

"I'm Sister Felicity... how do you do?"

 

"A pleasure to make your aquaintance, Sister... has anyone given you a tour yet?"

 

As I shook my head, Sister Boniface's face lit up, and she eagerly grabbed my arm.

 

"Come on!"

 

I laughed as she showed me around the convent, showing me quarters, introducing me to other Sisters, and letting me know the itinerary.

 

Suddenly as we were on our way to one of the offices, Sister's voice became low.

 

"So, you've heard about the murders, then?"

 

I shook my head. During our discussion, Nathan had not mentioned them. I wondered why...

 

As she caught me up to speed, she tried to open one of the office doors, which for some odd reason, remained closed, yet ajar.

 

"Who's there?"

 

"Sister Boniface?"

 

My heart jumped in my throat.

 

"Father Brown? What are you doing here?"

 

"Same as you, I shouldn't wonder." he smiled. He turned to me.

 

"Good morning, Sister."

 

I nodded, as per our agreement.

 

"Oh! Father Brown, Sister Felicity, she’s new to our order. Sister Felicity, Father Brown. He's our chaperone."

 

How to pretend we didn’t know each other without pretending we did?

 

"A pleas-ure, Fathe-r." I said croakily.

 

"The pleasure is mine, Sister Felicity..."

 

His face was nearly expressionless, save for a sliver of a smirk. If Boniface hadn't been here, he would have laughed.

 

I wanted to slap him.

 

He nodded, blinked, and turned back to Sister Boniface. She didnt seem to suspect anything between us, so I allowed myself to relax.

 

With that, I was whirled into the mystery.

 

"Have you found anything?" my new friend asked.

 

"Sister Paul liked things spit spot. Military precision."

 

"Rather." Boniface agreed, apparently my predecessor had been horrid an uptight.

 

"Except here." Father Brown said, pointing to a picture on the wall. "Something's out of kilter. This is the shrine at Lourdes. I'd know it anywhere. But look."

 

We all looked closer. I barely managed to read it, when they read aloud, together.

 

"St Bridget's, Gloucester. Christmas, 1940."

 

These two were definately on to something.

 

A nun killed, who by personality was formidable to behold, may have been perhaps a Warden at St. Bridgete's. Could the killer have been connected in some way?

 

"What can this mean?" Boniface asked, speaking my thoughts, since, technically, I wasn't supposed to speak at all.

 

"The killer is trying to cover their tracks." Father Brown said quietly.

 

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

 

Since Nathan had had such a bad turn, I decided I would go and introduce myself to Joyce.

 

There was a baby outside sleeping with the shade up.

 

I wondered who it belonged to.

 

As I looked into the carriage, the baby squirmed, opened its eyes, and smiled at me.

 

I smiled back. Not knowing whether it was a boy or girl, I touched its soft, tiny hand, its fingers wrapping around mine.

 

I'd always loved children, if only Xander hadn’t been such a monster...

 

I shook my head, and smiled again at the baby. "Hello, darling..."

 

He or she giggled. "I'll be right back, love..."

 

I knocked on the door.

 

"Sister?"

 

"Mrs. Evans. I am Sister Felicity..." I said, curbing my usual flourish... it was nice to be myself again for once.

 

"I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment, about St. Bridgetes..."

 

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

 

At supper, I had made it just in time

 

The poor woman! She had gone through so much... to have lost her child by force...

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

"... how did you find St Bridget's, Father?"

 

"Truth be told, unsettling." he frowned, shuddering at the thought of the state of that place.

 

If Felicia had ever had a child by Xander after he died, would she have ended up there, or someplace like it?

 

He shuddered.

 

"Word is, Sister Thomas Aquinas provides a fine service."

 

He frowned again, not knowing how 'fine' a service it was to separate mothers and children.

 

"The separation of mothers and their children defies nature. Surely better if society found ways of keeping them together."

 

"Nonsense, Father. Those girls are moral degenerates. Unsuitable to bring up good Catholic children."

 

He growled. There she went again with her usual judgmental statements about people without knowing the full story...

 

Abigail had set up a fuss again.

 

I think it's going to be a long night, Father."

 

"Perhaps Joyce was right, she misses her mother." he said, hoping in secret she'd take the baby's cries as a cue to leave...

 

He wondered if Felicia had a chance to talk with Joyce and gauge her reaction to St. Bridgets...

 

"And Sister Boniface telephoned with a message. Sometimes I feel like the telephone exchange than the Parish Secretary."

 

‘Isn't that part of your duty?’ he snarked. Honestly! The frustration of the woman!

 

"Now Father, have you room there for another dumpling?"

 

He felt like rolling his eyes, yet decided to placate her.

 

"What man could resist your dumplings, Mrs M? The message. Was it important?" he asked curiously.

 

Had something happened to Felicia?

 

“Oh, too mysterious to relay over the telephone. She wants you to call in on her.”

 

Father Brown was confused "Tonight?"

 

"At your earliest convenience." she said, packing up.

 

"Ah. Nothing urgent then."

 

Soon after she left, he washed the dishes and went to bed, praying...

 

Why did he feel as if he were missing something important?

 

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

 

Boniface was creeping down the steps, quiet as a mouse... she wasn't supposed to be up, but she thought she heard something down in the wine cellar.

 

"Hello? Who's there? Hello?"

 

GASP

 

Felicia’s POV

 

I was tossing and turning unable to sleep... perhaps a glass of wine would help my insomnia...

 

“Sister Boniface? Sister?”

 

With the lantern I walked down the stairs to the vinery.

 

Further down, I thought I saw a lump...

 

Using my lantern, I noticed it was a body.

 

Not just any body though, my heart pound in my ribs as I shone the lantern in the person's face.

 

It was Boniface.

 

Her eyes were focused, and she wasn't moving.

 

She was still, almost as if

 

she were...

 

‘No‼! Not again‼!’

 

"AAAUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

 

"Father."

 

"Turf please . . and a quarter of pear drops."

 

I waited for him when he came out. In his absent minded state, he and I nearly collided.

 

“Oh! Sister Felicity, I do beg your pardon.”

 

I nodded.

 

“No worries, Father... I was wondering if we could talk...”

 

We fell into step together as I told him my discoveries.

 

Over tea I had gotten her to tell me of her childhood, her youth. She had been the youngest of three, father killed in the war, always treated fragiley due to her heart condition. Shed run away at sixteen, met a soldier whod gotten her pregnant.

 

He promised... she wailed.

 

He promised, and he never did!

 

"What happened then?"

 

"Her husband came home in a rage and nearly threw me out."

 

Father Brown scowled. Tom was never one for abuse... he was hiding something... or perhaps protecting something...

 

"And Father," he turned to me, an eyebrow raised. I never called him that now, when we were alone, after my revelation. I found he didn't like it.

 

I bit my lip, taking the parcel from my habit. Despite my earlier complaints, it really was comfortable...

 

"I found these near the cupboard and sugar."

 

He opened them, sniffed them, and grew alarmed.

 

"You didn't eat any, did you?"

 

I was confused. "No, I didn't. Why?"

 

He shook his head.

 

"Never-mind that now. Have one of mine."

 

"I smiled, popping a pear drop into my mouth."

 

"Mmm"

 

He smiled at my glee, until tears welled in my eyes...

 

"Sister Felicity... whatever is the matter?"

 

He seemed ready to take me into his arms, which if we were alone, I was sure he would have. In public, however, we had to restrain from nearly all physical contact.

 

I was worried about Boniface. seeing her like that brought up terrible memories. Not only that, but I was just getting to know her. She was quickly becoming a dear friend to me.

 

"Father, how is Sister Boniface?"

 

He placed a hand to my cheek, wiping away tears that had already escaped.

 

"I have yet to find out. Keep in prayer, my dear. Everything will be alright. Just have faith."

 

I nodded and gave his cheek a quick kiss.

 

He grinned and we waved goodbye.

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

Nathan caught up with Inspector Valentine shortly after parting with Felicia.

 

“Something happened?”

 

“Sister Boniface was attacked last night.”

 

Isaac Valentine let out another surprising breath of relief, glad that the young nun was safe and aside from a concussion and a few bumps and bruises, was otherwise alright.

 

Nathan Brown on the other hand felt his chest constrict. Wiping tears of concern away on Felicia had been one thing, it would be something totally different if her friend were dead...

 

“Tell me she's not dead.”

 

Isaac felt guilty for his next statement; the nun hadn’t shut her mouth once since regaining consciousness.

 

“Voluble as ever.”

 

Nathan tried not to laugh and failed as a corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

 

He noticed a familiar spark in Isaac’s eye, and vowed to put Reverend Mother on notice...

 

“She see her attacker?”

 

Isaac let out a sigh of frustration. In all her jabbering, the girl had failed to give a clear description of whom had attacked her.

 

“No, but I'm keen to speak to the gardener when he turns up.”

 

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

 

“Tom?”

 

Valentine nodded, not feeling too keen on the gardener at the moment. Especially if he were in the same vicinity as...

 

The detective shook his head. Now was not the time to sprout up ridiculous fancies!

 

“Turns out our man has a criminal record.”

 

Isaacs face turned sour, and Nathan thought he knew why.

 

He tried not to smirk.

 

“Three counts of soliciting.”

 

Father Brown frowned, yet decided not to let his anger grow. Felicia hadnt been hurt, and Sister Boniface would be just fine, so best to let go...

 

“It doesn't make him a murderer.”

 

Isaac had a familiar “prove it” stance in his posture.

 

Nathan had felt that recently in regards to a certain Mr. Harris.

 

Valentine, whether or not he knew it, was falling, and falling hard.

 

“It makes him quite the ladies man. Surrounded by temptation in a place like this.”

 

He made a face. Nathan didn’t want to call him out just yet, so he just

 

“That's quite a leap, Inspector.”

 

Isaac raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

 

“You have a pure heart Father. Unlike me.”

 

Nathan walked away quickly. Never did he want so much to laugh in Isaac’s face, than in that moment.

 

‘Indeed especially when you are in love with a bride of Christ and can do absolutely nothing about it!’

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

“If Sister Mary Magdalene confessed the affair to Sister Paul, Tom would lose his job and his livelihood. More than a motive for double murder, don't you think? Unless of course you know something I don't?”

 

Nathan nodded in accordance with her thoughts and raised an eyebrow when she pulled out a scrap of paper.

 

One in particular, who has hidden her heinous character, and concealed transgressions of so serious a nature that I can only assume the diocese has no knowledge of them.

 

“It ends there. And the photograph's gone. I asked Sister Abelard to check and it's vanished.”

 

Nathan placed a finger on his chin, tapping lightly.

 

“Someone from Sister Paul's past clearly didn't want to be recognised.”

 

“Sister Paul.”

 

“All paths lead to Sister Paul. But what of Sister Mary Magdalene? Pure and unworldly. On the cusp of holy union. In a state of spiritual grace. In Sister Paul's office, five minutes before she died.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Boniface nodded.

 

“According to Sister Luke, Sister Mary Magdalene took a funny turn before the service. Low blood sugar. Known fainter at mass. Anyway, Sister Luke didn't want her keeling over at the altar, so sent her off for a sit down. And guess whose office is right next to the chapel?”

 

“Surely it must be connected?”

 

Boniface looked to him hopefully for approval.

 

“Of course. That poor innocent girl.”

 

Boniface must have seen something in his face because she got excited.

 

“You know something, don't you? Of course you do.”

 

Nathan nodded, patting her shoulder. She was so lively and energetic- perhaps she would do Isaac some good?

 

“I must go.”

 

Boniface smiled.

 

“Good luck.”

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

In anger, Tom grabbed the article from Father Brown and threw it into the furnace.

 

Unfortunately it wasnt a copy.

 

“Oh, dear. I had every intention of returning that.”

 

Tom grunted. “Now where's your proof?”

 

“I don't wish to prove anything. I want you to confess your sin and receive God's forgiveness.” the priest advised cautiously.

 

“My sin. He didn't know.” Joyce spoke up.

 

“You told him what you'd done? And you tried to protect her by removing the poisoned sweets from Sister Paul's body, and planting the cyanide in her office.”

 

“I suppose that's where you saw the photograph.”

 

Yes it was all making sense...

 

“I'd like to see you prove it.”

 

“There's no escaping God's justice.”

 

“I abandoned your God when he abandoned me and mine.” Tom said bitterly.

 

“But your wife hasn't abandoned him.” Nathan knew.

 

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

 

"Blessed peace, at last. Sweet Jesus! Abigail! Abigail!" as she looked around! the baby was gone.

 

Father Brown came riding by on his bicycle, wondering what all the fuss was about.

 

"Father, she's gone. I left her for five minutes, just to take the shopping in and when I've come out, she's disappeared. Oh, holy God, who would want to take a baby?"

 

As the parish secretary panicked, the priest calmly wondered why she would leave the baby alone in the first place!

 

"Don't panic, Mrs McCarthy. Listen." Abigail started to wail loudly.

 

"Bless the Lord, Mrs McCarthy. He gave her those lungs for a reason!"

 

Now if they could get there without the bicycle collapsing under them...

 

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

 

Felicia’s POV

 

When I heard the wail of a baby, I thought it was odd. Not only did that cry sound familiar, but there were no scheduled baptisms for today.

 

I thought I ought to see what was wrong.

 

I gasped.

 

"Shush. You're all right. I'm here now"

 

"Joyce!"

 

She gasped, surprised she had a visitor "G-get away from me!"

 

"Joyce, listen to me carefully, dear... whose baby is that?"

 

"'E's mine!" she shrieked. she was dangerously close to the alter bar. One wrong move and it would be over...

 

Mrs. McCarthy and Father Brown came rushing in behind me

 

“You give that baby back right now!” Mrs. McCarthy shrieked.

 

"Father, shut that woman up this instant!" I roared.

 

" I won't let you take him! I'll die first. I swear I'll kill us both!" Joyce cried.

 

"No one wants to take him from you, dear!” I cried, hoping to distract her. “What's his name?"

 

"That's not your baby, Joyce. Your baby was born at St Bridget's!" Mrs. McCarthy screamed.

 

I threw a murderous glare at her over my shoulder.

 

She startled to see me in a nun's habit, without makeup, but dash it all if she didn't shut her mouth!

 

"Bridgette McCarthy, I swear, if you don't shut your pie hole this instant, I will send the judgment of gossips on you! Now shut the hell up!"

 

I would have sworn I heard Father Brown chortling behind me as I turned back to Joyce.

 

"What's his name, dear?" I hesitated taking a step forward, only for Joyce to take a step back.

 

To protect that child, I had to keep Joyce talking, and calm... the stress was starting to get to me, but I stayed calm, praying for peace.

 

I could also hear Nathan praying quietly behind me.

 

"Daniel! His name is Daniel!" she cried.

 

"A fine strong name for a fine strong boy! Now I have a question or two to ask you..."

 

I saw Father Brown shuffle to the edge of the bar, signaling to Valentine to halt his movements.

 

"May I hold him?" I asked, quickly getting the anointing oil out of my habit.

 

Father, help me, I prayed silently.

 

Joyce handed me the baby as soon as I was ready...

 

Amazingly, once the child was in my arms, she was silent...

 

Father Brown and Mrs. M gasped behind me.

 

"Lord God I ask that you bless Baby Daniel and that he may rest forever in your everlasting arms. in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

 

Baby Abigail continued to look up at me with big brown eyes, not making a sound.

 

I bounced a little, smiling at her. "Hello, darling..."

 

"Now Joyce, my friend Sister Boniface is in the hospital because someone pushed her. Did you do that?"

 

Joyce, looking as if she wanted to take Abigail again, nodded. I continued.

 

"You were frightened, weren't you? And very alone. What happened to your child, Joyce? What happened to Daniel?"

 

"You gave birth to a boy." Father Brown cut in. I nodded when he looked at me.

 

"His name is Daniel." she cried again.

 

"Joyce, what happened to your child?" I pleaded again, as Joyce looked from me, to Father Brown, then back again...

 

We needed the motive. Why would she take a child that wasn't hers?

 

I could see Joyce was struggling with emotions of pain, hate, anger...

 

"She stole him!"

 

"She locked me up with lunatics. For my own good. A moral degenerate."

 

Abigail was nearly asleep. Slowly, carefully, I handed her to Father Brown. Amazingly, she stayed asleep!

 

Father Brown and I beamed at each other as Mrs. McCarthy sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm so very, very, very sorry." Father Brown murmured.

 

"I wanted to wait till we were married, but he went on and on the night before he went to war. Said he needed something to remember in case he didn't come back."

 

Joyce looked even more distressed, not once taking her eyes off of Abigail. I had to stall... somehow

 

"He did come back for you, didn't he?" I wondered incredulously.

 

"He made me an honest woman, but I couldn't be a wife . . stand his touch." she shuddered.

 

She again looked at Abigail, safely nestled in the arms of my beloved priest.

 

I knew if I turned around, my heart would break, cursing the man I had married for the life I'd been denied, with the man I truly loved.

 

Joyce and I weren't so different from each other, at least in that sense.

 

I had wanted children, a family... Xander had scoffed and said children were a waste of time and affection- affection I owed him.

 

“ ** _Besides, my pet... you’ve not even given in to your wifely duties! What makes you think I should reward you with sniveling brats?!”_**

 

My eyes burned with the memory, my stomach aching and longing for Lyddie...

I was brought back to the present with Joyce yelling at Abigail.

 

"He looks just like him. I'm not sorry I killed her." Joyce frowned.

 

"Sweet baby Jesus. Now she's the murderer!"

 

NEVER have I longed more to slap Mrs. McCarthy in all my life!

 

As soon as she said that, Abigail woke up again and started to fuss. Father Brown quickly tried handing her over to me, but wI lol not before Joyce snatched her up again.

 

"She stole my baby. A life for a life." Joyce cried, rushing back to the bar, which prevented Nathan and I both from protecting the baby.

 

I looked at him, nervously. He looked at me, over his glasses, turning his head. Perhaps if he were to try?

 

I nodded, stepping back, while he stepped forward, Joyce looking around the church nervously.

 

"A life for two lives. Sister Mary Magdalene was someone's child too. She was faint from low blood sugar."

 

Father Brown said sadly.

 

"Sister Paul was the intended victim all along. For that I deserve to burn. Will I go to hell, Father?" Joyce looked almost comotose... it worried me she may harm herself.

 

"I wouldn't be worrying about just that now!" Father Brown said quickly, flashing me a worried glance.

 

"Certainly not. God is forgiving and loving." I said quickly, nodding at Nathan.

 

We silently agreed. The best thing to do would be to keep her as calm as possible.

 

"He won't stop crying!" she wailed.

 

"She's crying because she wants her mother, Joyce. Give her back to me, for now. There've been too many lost children." I pleaded.

 

Just when I thought my plea, prayer, landed on deaf ears, my throat chocked and eyes welled as Joyce handed Abigail one final time, to me.

 

"This isn't my baby. Forgive me." With a sigh of relief, I held Abigail close as Joyce returned her to me, kissing the baby's soft head. Abigail stopped crying then.

 

Nathan led Joyce downstairs, and Inspector Valentine led her away.

 

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

 

We all watched grimly as Joyce said her goodbyes to Tom.

 

I was vaguely reminded of that terrible night with Nathan... I shook my head and shivered.

 

"Poor soul. She paid a terrible price for one act of love. As did I. I ask only that you'll allow me to inform the Bishop myself."

 

I looked over at Reverend Mother, confused. She wanted to leave? Why?

 

"I ask only that you'll do no such thing. St Agnes' convent has been through enough without losing the rock that is its foundation."

 

Father Brown had seen my pensive look, and shook his head.

 

"Excuse me."

 

He made his way next to Inspector Valentine.

 

"What will happen?"

 

"We're charging him as an accessory. As for his wife, that's out of my jurisdiction."

 

"You cannot blame yourself." Father Brown said softly, as he noticed the wan, guilty look on the Inspector's face.

 

I shrieked slightly when a hand was lain on my arm. Turning, I cried out in joy as I noticed Boniface standing beside me. I pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. She was alright‼!

 

Nothing could tear me down now, not even Mrs. McCarthy's snicker at my fearful outburst.

 

Father Brown rejoined us, also giving Boniface a half hug, smiling at me as I looked at Abigail, fast asleep, the sweet little dear...

 

Boniface addressed Father Brown.

 

"I thought murder was exciting. In reality, a tragic and sordid business. Nothing at all like one of Miss Christie's novels."

 

We grimly nodded our heads.

 

"Father." Mrs. McCarthy laid a hand upon his arm. He nodded respectfully, smiling slightly.

 

"At least he isn't any worse the wear for his experience. Quite the lungs on him." Boniface said when Mrs. McCarthy moved the carrier a bit too rough, causing Abigail to startle and wail again.

 

What was it Nathan had said about her comment, ''It takes a man to wake a baby'? I began to think the baby just didn't like Mrs. McCarthy...

 

‘You and me both, Little One, though she's not so bad... sometimes...’

 

"It's a...never mind." Mrs. McCarthy rolled her eyes.

 

I smiled secretively at Nathan, wondering if at any time he, or I could have been good parents...

 

"Lady Felicia, before you go, I was wondering if you would do me a favor..."

 

He stood close to me as he could within propriety. I wondered what he'd do if we were alone...

 

Ugh! Will this man never cease in causing my heart to palpatate, especially with that look?!

 

To deflect, I had just the answer.

 

"Sorry, Father, no can do... I have a family soiree for my neice Bunty coming up..."

 

I winked. He frowned, then smiled. There would always be next time...

 

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

 

"Abigail Mary, I baptise thee in the name of the Father, the Son . . and the Holy Spirit." "Amen. Amen"

 

From the back of the church, a strawberry blonde lady came to the front near the alter, catching the eye of the priest.

 

Smiling in relief, he placed the child delicately into her arms, a look of love passing between them.

 

The child's parents looked on proudly as the woman smiled down at their daughter, smiling, tracing her tiny cheek with a manicured finger.

 

As if recalling the woman recently, Abigail Mary smiled up at the smiling face of her new, second, godmother.

 

"Hello, darling..." as she rocked, Abigail Mary closed her eyes and finally fell fast asleep.

 

"She's a natural mother" Abigail's mother said with a smile.

 

"Forgive me for any impertenance, Father, but youre missing out on your natural calling" Abigail's father gestured towards the lady.

 

‘Might want to snatch her up, before someone else does...’

 

Father Brown and Felicia shared a secret smile, as Felicia blushed, knowing what Mr. Danvers was insinuating.

 

Not just now, but perhaps someday in the future, Felicia wouldn't just be a bride of Christ; perhaps Father Brown would find that being a sheperd was second to his true calling...

 

Stay tuned! Read and Review‼

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French  
> (1) Beautiful aristocratic Lady
> 
> 1 People in the Bible did drink wine. Jesus drank it too. However, I disagree with this point. Read 1 Peter 3.1-3,8
> 
>  
> 
> 2 Felicia's habit is similar to that of Maria's in Sound of Music. Though she's older, Felicia's not an actual nun; I thought this would do nicely.


	7. Seeds of Love and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So exactly where was Ruth Bennett during the episode The Devil's Dust? A 'what-if' chapter including Lady Felicia.

Father Nathan Brown was absolutely appalled. Why was he appalled?

Because of the lack of community, love, and grace within the confines of his parish- the parishoners of which were avid gossip spreaders.

None the least of which amounted to Mrs. Bridget McCarthy.

"I think her father is experimenting on her!" the old woman hissed.

Nathan had swiped an apple just as Mrs. McCarthy tried to swipe his hand away.

"You little..." She changed her tune as soon as she saw him. "Oh, Father!" she huffed.

"Apple a day, Mrs McCarthy." _Yes, and just what_ _ **would**_ _you have done had I been a youngster of seven?_

He shuddered.

"The cheek of it!" Mrs. McCarthy sneered.

"Katie You're supposed to be her friend! She hasn't got the plague!" Mrs. Bennett cried as Katie and her mother walked past.

"Mrs Bennett Ruth" Nathan greeted. "I find this response _**mystifying**_." he growled.

Most villagers ignored him. Where was Lady Felicia today? She could back him up if no one else did...

"Well, their ignorance isn't your responsibility." Mrs. Bennett turned and walked quickly away.

"Father." Mrs. McCarthy sidled up to him. "That child is afflicted!" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, we're all _afflicted_ , Mrs McCarthy." _You most of all it seems..._ "She has the _atomic_ _bomb_ sickness. You must keep away."

"Truth and rumor, in my experience, are not one and the same thing." Nathan said, trying to ignore her.

"So _why_ did Dr Evans walk out on them? Last night. Giving _no_ reason. Everyone knows she goes in to that _atomic_ place. She's one of their...what do you call them … _human_ _hamsters_." she shivered in disgust.

Listening to Mrs. McCarthy was like listening to the Serpent hissing in his ear. He found it greatly annoying and angering.

"If Ruth Bennett visits Mr Bennett's place of work, I am sure that it is perfectly safe." He looked after the Bennett's to make sure they were alright, when Mrs. McCarthy kept going on and on about the Bennett's faults and malicious rumors about the family.

No wonder Felicia got so sick and tired of her. Is that why Lady Felicia wasn't here today?

"Then why has Mr Bennett become sterile? Oh, think about it, Father. Only the one child."

He thought of telling her not to believe everything she heard, but would that really and truly do any good?

* * *

"Medium wrench please, Bob." Ruth Bennett gave him what he was looking for.

"Thank you Bob" said Douglas as he smiled at his little angel. She was growing up so fast, too fast, before his very eyes.

It saddened him that he would never grow old to see his daughter marry, have children, have those children laugh and run around, sitting on his knee as he told them stories...

No, that job would be for Geoffrey, and Emily... sweet, beautiful Emily...

He shook his head, wiping his forehead with the wrist of his glove from the perspiration that gathered there.

He grinned at Bob again, knowing they had a long way to go...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Geoffrey went to answer it, when he found their guest to be none other than Father Brown.

"Ah, Mr. Bennett." Nathan smiled.

"Father!" smiled Bennett, not as enthusiastically. "I wonder if I might have a word with you and Mrs Bennett? I could come back later"

Deciding that the priest could only make things better, Geoffrey invited him in. "Please."

"Hello, Ruth. Ah, Douglas."

"Father."

"Taking it easy, I see."

"He who fitted the pipes must fix the leaks."

"I think you've made that one up." Nathan said, amused.

"Have you been to the hospital yet?"

"No, he hasn't." Geoffrey said sourly for his best friend.

"They don't want to be bothered with me." Douglas shrugged. "Anyway, I'm almost done. Thanks to Bob." He smiled at Ruth, who grinned back at him.

"You're a stubborn fool, Douglas." Geoffrey said, amused.

"Mm." Nathan smiled again.

"I'll get Emily." Geoffrey said. "Please, come through."

"Hello. Again." said Emily, awkwardly, not expecting to see the priest in her home of all places... especially when there were leaks everywhere.

"Your husband and Douglas, comrades-in-arms, I see." Emily nodded. "Douglas saved his life."

"Three times." Geoffrey added. "Please."

"And the debt has been paid many times over."

"Douglas is a very good man."

"But a terrible plumber."

"Oh, dear." Nathan grinned.

"So here to round up some lost sheep?" Geoffrey asked. "Atomic physics _and telepathy_. What talents! I would love to have you all back at St Mary's. But that's not why I'm here. I have heard that Dr Evans is no longer working with you." Nathan said, concerned.

"That is correct." Geoffrey said, stiffly.

"His departure has fanned the flames of village gossip, which I do not believe for a minute. However, many do." Nathan frowned.

"And?" Emily asked.

"There is a meeting of the Atomic Emergency Committee this evening in the Parish Hall. I happen to know they do not have a speaker. And I thought..." Father Brown started.

"Let me stop you there. My enthusiasm for Parish involvement has faded recently." Hence the sour look on the man's face.

"Which I understand." Nathan appeased.

"So what better opportunity for you to address villagers' concerns directly? I will ensure that they turn up in numbers." Nathan frowned to himself.

He wasn't the only one who would be sure that the community showed up, oh no... Mrs. McCarthy would do it just to prove her point! Not that she had one of course.

Father Brown was really beginning to see why Felicia had such an issue, not just with some of those in the community who shunned her for being an outsider, but also those who fanned the flames of assumption and rumor, insisting it to be fact-namely, Mrs. McCarthy.

"Hurry along, there. Take your seats, please." Mrs. McCarthy clucked, sitting up front and center as if she were some school marm with the right to demand an explanation from one of her wayward students.

Nathan clenched his fists and teeth on Geoffrey Bennett's behalf.

_Give the man a chance to explain without jumping to your own conclusions, for heaven's sake! This isn't the witch trials!_

Sadly though, Nathan realized it _was_ a sad interpretation of the witch trials, with only Geoffrey to give an explanation that either no one understood, or wanted to understand...

Many had already made up their minds to the truth and wouldn't be persuaded otherwise no matter what was said. Nathan hoped that Geoffrey would at least try, without losing his temper...

Nathan himself was grasping onto his own straws as he glared at Mrs. McCarthy.

"I understand why Kembleford and other places' have set up committees like this. These are terrifying times." Geoffrey started.

"Fear of a Soviet atomic attack seems unavoidable." he said looking around at his so-called friends, his so-called church-loving, God-fearing neighbors.

In situations like these, Geoffrey wondered if there was a God, and wondered if he planned to do anything at all about this mess they were in.

He glanced at Father Brown, who until this moment he hadn't appreciated the priest taking his side.

"Paranoia about radiation is not." he glared at the others around him. Geoffrey Bennett gestured to his drawings.

"As I hope I've just demonstrated, radiation is essentially the act of giving off energy...It is an entirely natural process." He brought out the Geiger counter to show the village just what they were looking for.

"This instrument will tell us the level of background radiation in this room." The counter started to beep- slowly. People started to jump and murmur.

"Oh, it seems we have a radioactive source among us." Bennett said with a smile. "There's no need to worry. Please, it's very weak."

He asked to borrow Susie's necklace, who was sitting in the front next to Sid. Sid looked interested in it... there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the counter thingy...

"The atomic center I work in has a background radiation level of less than half what is given off by this  
necklace." He gave the strand back to Susie, thanking her.

"I hope that, er, reassures you. Thank you." Father Brown, Sid and Susie were the only three that clapped, much to the priest's disappointment.

"Oh, and I would like to donate this Geiger counter to your committee. I hope you, er, find it enlightening."

Nose already turned up, Mrs. McCarthy stood up and smirked. "Thank you, Mr Bennett." she sneered, looking very much to Nathan like one of the hag witches of old.

"I understand you're trying to _bamboozle_ us with _science_." she huffed.

"Yes!" shouted the crowd. "But it _won't_ work." the goose continued. " _Why_ did Dr Evans _**quit**_?"

"Mrs. McCarthy..." Nathan started, noticing Bennett's temper getting the better of him.

"Mr. Bennett?" demanded Mrs. McCarthy, as if she had a right to demand an answer.

"Dr Evans left our employ for _personal_ reasons..."

"Why do you take your _daughter_ to _work_ with you?" Mrs. McCarthy continued on.

"This is not the time..." Nathan warned, his own temper rising... How dare she not listen to instruction!

" _Please_ answer the _question_ , Mr Bennett." Mrs. McCarthy cackled, knowing she had him on the spot.

Ohh... Felicia wasn't here to steal the spotlight _this_ time! This time it was _**her**_ show! Haha!

"They were studying _radioactivity_ in her class..." pleaded Mr. Bennett, as if he were pleading a case before a courtroom.

Nathan was appalled. How dare Bridgett McCarthy judge a man for his daughter's sickness... one not even her own!

Why...? He suddenly caught the look in her eye, knowing that if Felicia were here... _Oh, you terrible, horrible woman! May God have mercy on you_!

Mr. Bennett continued to insist that his daughter Ruth did not have radiation sickness.

"You can show us _all_ the fancy drawings you like... but it doesn't matter... your daughter is _ill_... Mr. Bennett... you've brought her among us, where the radiation can _spread_ , and that's just _irresponsible_!"

Nathan stood up, his eyes, a blue cobalt in anger. If she dare cause this family to be excommunicated because of some foolish _rumor_... He'd write the agency at once! There would be no _second_ chances!

"Mrs McCarthy, that is _enough_!" Mrs. McCarthy blatantly ignored Father Brown... this was her time and her piece!

"But this community will not sleep _easy_ , until your daughter _leaves_ Kembleford!"

Susie and Sid sat quietly as the village rallied around, agreeing with the old goat.

"Here, here." Mr. Bennett stormed out, past Father Brown.

"Imbeciles. Every last one of them." Hoping to make peace somehow, Nathan called after him.

"Mr Bennett!" Once Bennett had gone, and the villagers were talking among themselves, Father Brown caught up with Mrs. McCarthy.

"What on _earth_ did Geoffrey Bennett do to deserve _that_?" he hissed, glaring at her.

She gave him a haughty look. "Book of Numbers, chapter five. "Command the Children of Israel, that they cast out of the camp "every leper and whosoever hath an issue of seed."

Nathan had every instinct to fire her himself on the spot! But, he couldn't do that. He'd settle for yelling at her for now, and then decide what he was going to do.

"Ruth Bennett is _**not**_ a leper and that was _unchristian_." he growled. "It was _insensitive_ , _intolerant_ and it was _judgmental_. And I am _**very**_ disappointed!"

He stalked off to cool down wishing once again Felicia were here. Breathing in her natural jasmine scent always calmed him down. He closed his eyes and smiled, just thinking about her.

**_Father, I don't know what that was about, but if your plan includes me, I'm ready..._ **

A little later, he was headed to the Bennett's to apologize for the meeting, when he noticed Ruth sitting in the garden, in her pajamas, a red streak across her face, as if she'd been slapped.

"Ruth? What happened?" he murmured. "Please keep them away from me." she whispered.

Nathan wondered if she were referring to her parents. "Why?"

"They're monsters." she hissed.

"Ruth? Ruth!" Mr. Bennett was nearing the garden, calling for his daughter.

"Can I speak with you tomorrow?" she asked.

Nathan shook his head. If she'd been hit, he needed to know how and why. "Tell me what happened, now."

Ruth shook her head. "I'll come in the morning.11 o'clock."

Nathan, deciding he couldn't stop her, nodded. "I'll be at St Mary's."

"Father." Geoffrey Bennett caught up with him and Ruth in the garden.

Nathan was startled, ill timed to come up with a reply. "I came to apologize about the meeting."

"Oh. No need." Bennett said nonchalantly.

"Ruth seems a little upset." Nathan prodded, wondering if her parents might know what happened to her cheek.

"It's been a tiring day for her." Bennett brushed off the priest's inquiry.

"Come back inside, Ruth." Ruth hesitated. "Come on." She got up and walked to her father, taking one last look at the priest. "There's a good girl." Geoffrey praised.

Nathan looked concerned, an ill-at-ease feeling creeping into his chest. "Anything I can do?" he asked.

"I think we'll be fine, Father. Thank you."

Father Brown nodded and turned away as the Bennett's walked back to their home.

Just what had that been about?

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"There you are. Your last cup got cold waiting for you. About last night..."

As insulted as he was about her blowing the issue off was her pretending as if it had never happened.

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to." he said coldly.

"I have to go."

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

She was gone- One minute she was there, the next she was gone...

Emily couldn't believe it.

She hadn't wanted to believe it from the start.

Her daughter, her Ruth, was a stranger to her...

She was a child! And yet, she was writing fantasies about her physician as if she were a grown woman of forty!

" _You shan't marry, him Ruth! You are still a child!"_

" _I am not a child any longer, Mother, you shan't speak to me as if I am!"_

" _Disrespectful child! While under this roof, you shall do as your father and I tell you!"_

" _Then perhaps I shall run away, I hate you both, and if you keep me from Michael, neither one of you shall ever see me again!"_

_Emily couldn't stop herself. She struck Ruth across the cheek._

_With a cry, Ruth held her cheek. "Oh! Y-you hit me"_

" _R-Ruth- darling, I..." All of a sudden, Ruth's eyes changed from surprised to anger, she glared at her mother, shook her head and ran up to her room._

" _You'll be sorry! You'll never see me again! You'll be sorry!"_

That had been in the sitting room last night.

At 8:00 this morning, Geoffrey and Emily both found Ruth's room to be ransacked.

Clothes, items strewn everywhere... not a letter, not a sign of her whereabouts.

Emily looked forlornly at Geoffrey He looked as lost as she felt.

What were they going to do?

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

At half past midnight, Alan Hornsby woke up to the sound of knocking at the front door.

To his knowledge, his mistress didn't have any guests scheduled at this forbidden hour...

Even the priest, Father Brown wouldn't show up a quarter past nine.

The butler chuckled to himself. He wondered if the priest would ever have the gumption to tell their Lady how he felt.

Hornsby loved Felicia like a daughter, and did his best to care for her, as she did him.

To his knowledge, her former husband, the late Lord Xander Montague, had been a beast of a man, loving nothing, and no one, save himself.

He had caused Lady Felicia a great deal of pain during their marriage, emotional and otherwise.

Hornsby growled at the thought of Lord Xander.

Though not aware of the state of the man's soul, he was glad that the man could no longer hurt Lady Felicia, who had done quite well without him.

 _Good riddance!_ He thought.

The knocking on the front door continued.

"Hold your horses" he muttered, "I'm coming..."

The doorbell rang. "Yes! Yes! Wait a moment" Hornsby said louder.

He opened the door, not expecting what he found. There was a young lady, with a suitcase in a man's tailored suit, possibly her father's.

Hornsby blushed. He wondered where this girl's bedclothes were, not to mention her parents...

"Good evening Miss...can I help you?"

The girl seemed out of breath, as if she'd been running.

"I-" she panted. "I- oh!" she held her head, the sleeve of the suit bounding over her hands.

"Come in, then" Hornsby huffed. "Come in, come in..."

The girl obliged, Hornsby taking her travel case, which was rather light.

Ruth didn't have a chance to look around, before a beautiful, strawberry blonde lady came into the room.

She was wearing a royal blue chiffon dressing gown, with matching slippers, the robe of which was a darker, sapphire blue.

She looked almost like a queen.

Ruth gulped, having the urge to curtsy for some reason.

"Hornsby, whom have we here?" the lady asked, with a dazzling smile.

Her lips were pink, despite having had rouge and lip pallor on earlier that day. Her skin looked as smooth as buttermilk.

Ruth felt an itchy, uncomfortable feeling lodge in her chest, especially thinking about Michael. If he were here, would he be taken in by this woman's beauty over hers?

"Ah, forgive me for waking you, your ladyship, we seem to have a guest... I'm afraid I still don't know your name, young lady"

"R-Rose" Ruth lied. "Rose Evans"

Lady Felicia raised an immaculate eyebrow. Whatever her name truly was, it wasn't what she claimed.

"Well, Miss Evans" Lady Felicia smiled. "I usually don't have guests this late at night, but perhaps you'll join me for a spot of midnight tea, hmm?"

Just then, a maid came into the room. "Ah, Emily... I'm so sorry, my dear to disturb you"

The maid smiled as Ruth looked at the Lady in confusion. "Think nothing of it, my lady" she smiled.

"This is Miss Evans" the lady said, with a smile. "And I, am Lady Felicia Marsberg"

Both Hornsby and Emily looked at each other. So, their Lady was taking back her independence... good for her...

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, m'lady" Ruth stammered. Lady Felicia smiled. "Call me Mlle. Felicia for now" she winked.

Emily chuckled. Hornsby rolled his eyes. Women!

As Emily poured tea and set out a tray of biscuits and lemon tea cakes, Felicia asked Rose questions about herself.

The girl was a bit ill-at-ease, despite Felicia's attempt to calm her and relax.

According to Rose, she had no family, except an uncle who worked on repairs.

"How old are you, my dear?" Felicia asked with a smile.

"I'm er- sixteen" Rose murmured, taking a huge bite of chocolate cake that Emily had so graciously set out.

Hornsby had tried to take a slice, but had his hand smacked away by Emily. The cake was actually for tomorrow's luncheon. He would have to settle for the chocolate drizzle biscuits until then.

Hornsby grouched and muttered he was off to bed.

Felicia also sent Emily to bed, seeing as they had such a long day planned for the Victory Pond Fowl Awareness soiree tomorrow.

"Are you certain you will be well, my Lady?"

Emily gave Felicia a look.

Felicia exchanged her former nanny's look with one of her own.

"Yes, Emily. Thank you"

Emily nodded. "Very good, ma'am" she retired off to bed.

Felicia turned back to Rose, who looked back at her, yet seemed to stare off into space.

"So," Felicia smiled. "As you are sixteen, I assume there is a young man you have at your fancy?"

Rose blushed and shifted in her seat. She looked uncomfortable.

"I-er...I-"

Seeing as this also was an uncomfortable topic for her, Felicia laid her hand upon Rose's smaller, shaking one.

"You don't have to be afraid, you know" she said. "I'd like to be your friend, if that's alright"

Rose looked wary, as if she didn't trust Felicia. Felicia didn't blame her. After all, they were strangers to one another.

Before Felicia could ask if Rose had any friends at school, Rose turned her head curiously, furrowing her eyebrow.

"What is it, my dear?" Felicia asked.

"I-er, that is, I just noticed..." Rose started.

"Noticed what?" Felicia asked.

"Your shoulders- one is higher than the other..."

Felicia didn't look phased. She took a sip of tea.

"And your right hand- it's upright, rather than down"

Again, Felicia took a sip of tea.

Rose squinted, as if to try and figure Felicia out.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

Felicia, feeling as if a drum were pounding in her stomach, debated whether or not to share her story.

Should she share her life, her pain, with a girl, who in all fairness, seemed to be lying to her face?

She had half a mind to send the girl to bed and ring Nathan immediately.

Something didn't feel right about this girl, and she wasn't sure if her dear friend didn't have something to do with it.

"You first" Felicia said.

Rose cocked her head again. "What?"

"You heard me, Rose" Felicia frowned, crossing her arms the best she could, despite the pain and stiffness it caused her.

"I'm not sure why, but I get the feeling you've been lying to me since you walked through that door." the Countess nodded to the foyer.

"Now. Are you going to tell me the truth?" Felicia watched Rose flinch back, which was the expected reaction.

"Y-you don't know me. Why should I tell you anything? You're just a cripple, pretending to be some great Lady"

That hurt. Painfully. Felicia closed her eyes in prayer.

**Father, help me, I don't know what to do or say...**

_Be merciful as I am merciful. Blessed are the peace-makers for theirs is the kingdom of Heaven._

"That may be" Felicia smiled. "But I was just like you, once. Young, scared, afraid other children would laugh at me for being so much more intelligent that they were, afraid I wouldn't find someone to love me, since I was so shy"

These memories brought tears to Felicia's eyes.

Felicia saw the girl gulp. She turned her head again.

"How did it happen?" she asked.

Felicia laughed through her tears. Thankful her prayer had been answered.

"A long time ago, a man was very angry with me because I loved someone else"

Rose gasped. How? How could anyone hurt someone so kind, gentle, loving as Lady Felicia? Why?

Rose bit her lip. Since Lady Felicia had been honest with her, it was time for her to be honest too.

It didn't mean she was going to give up her plans to run away...

"People don't like me" she said.

"Why-ever not?" Felicia asked. "You're young, beautiful, intelligent, and if you don't have someone now, you will, given time"she smiled again.

Looking at Rose, she gauged her to be about fourteen, near fifteen... not quite old enough to make wise decisions for herself, but at least she had a mind with which to think and dream...

Rose blushed at the thought of Michael Evans.

"They think I'm a freak of nature... that I'll give them a sickness... like the plague"

Felicia raised an eyebrow. She'd heard some gossip in town about a family by the name of Bennings, or maybe it was Bentley.

Weren't they missing a daughter of about Rose's age?

"Why would they think that, dear?" Felicia asked, getting slightly nervous.

She was more worried about Rose and her welfare than the thought of some silly gossip... probably originating from the Queen Bee herself, Mother Goose.

Nervously, Rose took off the coat she had been wearing... it hadn't rubbed against her skin like the other had...

Felicia gasped at the sight of the awful, dark, circular marks on Rose's back.

She instantly knew what it was from her days as a war nurse in the Second War. Father hadn't wanted her to go, but at the time, she was of age, and the cause needed help.

"Rose... listen to me carefully, dear. Would your real name happen to be Ruth Elisabeth Marie Bennett?"

If this was whom she though it was, Felicia would do Ruth no favors by harboring her.

She had done nothing criminal, but if the marks on her back were indeed toxic, then action needed to be taken immediately.

"No"

"Ruth..."

"No! You'll send me back there! My parents hate me! Michael doesn't know it now but he loves me, and he'll come to me in time..." She was hysterical now.

Felicia was a bit nervous. If she ran now, there wasn't much that Felicia could do. Her injuries were stable, but they were also stiff, and hadn't healed properly. She'd be no match for Ruth's youthful agility and speed.

"Why don't we sleep on it, Ruth... I won't tell anyone right now, but it's obvious we both need some rest. If you feel differently in the morning, you can leave, and I won't stop you. But there is no reason for a young lady to be running around in the dark with the wolves"

Ruth gulped. Thinking a moment, she nodded. After a moment's silence, she turned her head to ask Lady Felicia another question.

"Why are you so sure Michael won't love me?" she asked, folding her arms.

Felicia sighed. Hadn't they just gone through this? "Because, my dear, he's fifteen _years_ your senior!"

"What does that matter?!" Ruth huffed. "Age is just a number when it comes to love! How old are you?"

Trying not to frown at the rude question, Felicia sighed. "I'm forty... not that that is any of your concern."

Ruth grinned, as if she had one over on Felicia. "And do you have a man at _your_ fancy?" the girl challenged.

Not wanting to flush and give herself away, Felicia wished the girl would give up and go to bed.

"As it happens," she sighed. "I do"

Ruth wouldn't let the matter rest, however. "So, why haven't you said anything?" she pressed.

Felicia sighed, rubbing her head.

"Because- it would never work between us."

Ruth frowned. "Why not? Is he married?"

 _In a way..._ Felicia thought. "I-I'm not sure- I'm not sure if we _could_ marry, even if I told him I love him"

"Why not?" Ruth asked again. "If two people love each other, they should marry."

_If you love Me, feed my lambs._

Felicia grinned. _**Thank you**_ she thought.

"Well, you love your father, don't you?" she asked.

Thinking of her real dad, Douglas, Ruth nodded.

"You wouldn't want to marry your father, would you?"

Ruth made a face and shook her head.

"You miss your father, don't you?"

Ruth nodded, her eyes filling with tears as Lady Felicia placed her hand on Ruth's.

As they both stood, Felicia walked to the door, noticing dawn was breaking outside.

Ruth suddenly wrapped her arms around Felicia's waist.

"Thank you" she murmured.

"You're welcome, Little Lamb" Felicia smiled, kissing Ruth's head.

"Now, promise you'll go straight home?"

Ruth nodded and rushed away.

Felicia watched the girl until she was out of sight, the sun peeking over the horizon.

Heading back inside, Felicia walked towards the stairs and fainted with exhaustion.

Emily, whom had been waiting on her mistress to return upstairs, rushed down when she heard a _thump_.

"M'lady? M'lady! Oh! Alan! Call for the doctor! Lady Felicia's fainted!"

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

A group of villagers and policemen, including Father Brown, was looking for Ruth Bennett's body... if it could be found.

Nathan shuddered. It was a grim possibility, especially since it had been forty-eight hours since Ruth had been seen...

"Father! Father! I find Ruth." Susie called. "Where?" Nathan asked, trying not to get his hopes up. Behind door." Susie said. "The machine, it goes crazy. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep."

That would make sense considering the radiation Ruth had come in contact with.

 _A bomb shelter then_ Nathan nodded, getting ready to open the cellar door, when Mrs. McCarthy came huffing and puffing behind them. Nathan was still furious at her for yesterday.

What could she possibly want now? "You little thief!" she yelled at Susie, attempting to grab the Geiger counter out of Susie's hands.

What the...? Nathan thought in incredulity.

 **Lord Jesus help me now...to show grace, mercy, kindness...** "It belong to village." Susie said, trying to scratch the woman and defend herself and the Geiger counter at the same time.

"It _**belong**_ to the Committee." Mrs. McCarthy grunted, attempting to grab the counter back.

"I must show Father where she is." Susie growled. She didn't like old woman snatching, calling her thief, and be mean... As Sid said, she is 'dumb old goat'.

"He is far too busy _here_ to listen to your wild imaginings." she looked at Father Brown hopefully, as if her misdeeds could be blown over, as if she'd done no wrong.

 _Beauty is beauty does!_ Susie thought. _Old, mean hag! No way Father Brown want spend his time with you! If Lady Felicia here..._ Susie smiled. She suspected something between the Countess and the priest, but Sid would know better...

 _In the words of Lady Felicia shut the hell up!_ he thought. Then, with conviction, **Forgive me, Lord...**

"We should at least take a look. Don't you think, Mrs McCarthy?"

He opened the door to the cellar, only to find no Ruth. He and Susie were disappointed, until Mrs. McCarthy smirked at Susie.

"Ha! Maybe you heard a woodpecker, Susie." Both of them glared at her, before Susie looked desperately at Father Brown. "Before there was something funny, I swear." she pleaded.

"I believe you, Susie." Nathan said gently, glaring again at Mrs. McCarthy's still smug smirk.

After finding a letter addressed Dear M.E., Father Brown, on a hunch, went back to another person who may have ideas to Ruth's whereabouts. Going and talking to Douglas hadn't been any help.

He'd refused to take off his gloves. The priest noticed that for a plumber he did have an awful lot of pictures round his home...

Going to the church, he decided that perhaps prayer would give him not only peace for his overtaxed mind, but perhaps also the answer to Ruth's whereabouts.

It wasn't until he saw the stone slab depicting baby Jesus being held by Mary that a thought occurred to him. Those warts...like fingerprints... like strands of DNA... could they be hereditary?

And, if Mrs. McCarthy's claims of Geoffrey Bennett being sterile were to be believed, then that would mean that Douglas knew more than what he was saying...

"Thank you." he said with a smile. "What in Heaven's name? Have you gone mad?" Douglas yelled when Nathan stopped by later, looking for a particular set of photographs.

"You must have taken a great many pictures of her over the years." he surmised, going ahead with his train of thoughts from earlier.

"Where is she, Douglas? Where have you hidden your little angel? She's your little girl. How did it happen?"

Douglas sighed, and then the whole story just spilled out...

Emily was still a virgin. She had doubts about marrying Geoffrey. I was weak. She told Geoffrey the father died in the war. He forgave her. He's a good man.

"Mm." Nathan nodded. Douglas continued.

"When she was born white It was a miracle. Emily said I could see her as long as I kept the secret." His eyes filled with tears.

"But I couldn't die without hearing her call me "Dad"." Nathan nodded, fully understanding now.

"So you told her? The night she disappeared?" Douglas nodded. "Yes." Nathan nodded again. They still had one problem. "Where is she, Douglas?"

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"There you are, Father!" Mrs. McCarthy called.

Nathan nodded somberly. "I heard the siren."

"A false alarm." Mrs. McCarthy brushed it off.

"Thank God." Nathan said, perturbed by Mrs. McCarthy's nonchalance.

"But, Father, Emily Bennett has been arrested." Before Nathan could ask what for, Mrs. McCarthy continued.

"The Inspector thinks she murdered her own daughter."

 _Not in a million years_... Nathan thought. He looked around. He was in the correct area, now just to find a diversion for the police, and the n'ere-do-well in front of him.

"Go and tell that policeman the very interesting story about your mother's cat." Mrs. McCarthy looked surprised, and overjoyed. "The one who could open the door?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes." That tale wasn't particularly of any interest to him, since he'd heard it so many times, but it would give the diversion needed, and get Bridget McCarthy out of his hair, at least for a little while.

"Certainly, Father." Nathan jimmied the lock with a pick in Sid's kit.

"Thank you, Sid." he muttered as he closed the door and looked around.

"Ruth? It's Father Brown. No-one knows I'm here." He put the kit back in his pocket, sighed, and placed his hands behind his back.

"Michael's not coming back." Ruth came downstairs and into Michael Evans' sitting room. "How do you know?" she demanded.

"He's in a police cell." Nathan said. "But they found my clothes. I heard them talking outside." she said, still wary.

"Yes." Nathan said calmly. "That was clever of you." he suddenly got a familiar whiff of something, and wondered where exactly she had been all night.

"So why isn't he coming home?" she challenged. "Because they found _your_ diary." he said, leaning towards her.

"And they won't release him until you admit _you_ made it up." She crossed her arms, a smug little smile coming onto her face.

"Did you _really_ think after all this, that you could run away and live _happily_ ever after?" he asked, getting irritated at her smug smile, especially when she started to giggle.

"Yes." Would this child never learn?! It _**wasn't**_ Funny!

Nathan sighed, trying a different tactic. It was a low blow, but perhaps it would knock some sense into her. "You and Michael will never be together."

Ruth rolled her eyes. "You don't know that."

"Michael told me." Nathan said. _Wait, what?_ She thought about her discussion with Lady Felicia

_**Age is just a number when it comes to love! How old are you?"** _

_**Trying not to frown at the rude question, Felicia sighed. "I'm forty... not that that is any of your concern."** _

_**Ruth grinned, as if she had one over on Felicia. "And do you have a man at your fancy?" the girl challenged.** _

_**Not wanting to flush and give herself away, Felicia wished the girl would give up and go to bed.** _

" _ **As it happens," she sighed. "I do"**_

_**So why haven't you said anything?** _ _**Because- it would never work between us...** _

Looking at the priest, Ruth was starting to piece everything together...

Judging by his age, Father Brown was about sixty, or near to it. Even though he was a priest, she assumed that he was married, but what if he couldn't marry? Could he be in love, or aware that Lady Felicia held a torch for him?

Ruth pondered these things as Father Brown continued to speak, rubbing his forehead the same way Lady Felicia had done the night before.

 _Could he be the one she's in love with and can't have?_ Ruth thought.

"I'm sorry, Ruth." Nathan sighed. "I understand you got scared when you found out about Douglas. I understand why you turned on your parents. But _now_ it's time to go _**home**_."

I'm never going home." Ruth said, feeling defiant all over again. She grabbed her coat and valise, heading to the door.

"You hid in the woods, am I right? All night, whilst they searched this place. That must have been very frightening."

 _Well... I didn't exactly stay in the **woods** all night long... actually I was with a friend of yours... _ she wanted to say, but didn't.

She figured she was in enough trouble already. "I think you're brave enough to go home, Ruth." _No! I won't go home! I'll find my own happiness, even if you and Lady Felicia didn't!_

She put on her coat, and picked up her suitcase, heading to the door. No one was going to stop her... "Where are you going to go?" Nathan insisted, determined to get thorough to her.

"London." she said dismissively. "How will you survive?" he asked, surely a fourteen year old couldn't survive on her own.

She took out a wad of notes out of her coat pocket. Probably her parents' money.

"They think your mum killed you!" he hissed, wondering why she was acting like a petulant child.

"Good." Nathan refused to take that as an answer.

"What about Douglas? I believe he loves you very much. And has done all your life." Ruth's facial expression started to change. Her eyes were softer, kinder...

"But he won't be around for much longer." Ruth was confused. What did he mean by that?

"He's dying." That's impossible! "No, he's _not_." Nathan was insistent, and Ruth got the feeling he was telling the truth.

"Your parents have been protecting you. He's got cancer." _No... no no no..._

"Spend time with your real dad. While you still can."

_**You miss him, your father, don't you?** _

Douglas- she loved him. If he was dying, they she couldn't leave. Not while he still needed her. She'd stay for her dad...

Then, just as she'd done with Lady Felicia, she went to Father Brown, and hugged him

"Thank you" she murmured. Nathan smiled, wondering if he would someday have a little girl as brave as Ruth.

"You're welcome, Little Lamb" Ruth looked up. That was the second time today she'd been called that.

"Father Brown" the priest released her. "Yes, my dear?"

"Do you know a lady by the name of Mlle Felicia?" Surprised, Nathan laughed.

In all the happenings he'd mean to to call on her, but hadn't.

"I do, why?" The child bit her lip. It really wasn't her secret to tell...

"I think she loves you." Nathan tried to look surprised. He was bemused.

Had Felicia shared something with Ruth?

"She seemed sad though- will she be alright, Father?" Nathan was puzzled. Felicia, upset? He made a note to check on her forthwith.

"She'll be alright- now- I believe it's time for _someone_ to be getting along home. Don't you?"

Ruth walked outside, was taken home, and rushed into the welcoming arms of her parents.

Nathan, still upset with Mrs. McCarthy in her role in the whole fiasco, ducked and ignored her advances for conversation.

Half an hour later, he found himself outside Montague mansion, where Michael Evans was shaking hands with Felicia's butler, Alan Hornsby.

That was odd. What was Dr. Evans doing here? Wasn't he still supposed to be locked up?

"Ah! Father! Good afternoon! What brings you out here?" Father Brown, still confused as to how Dr. Evans got out of jail, placed the kickstand on his bike before facing the young doctor.

"Well, this the home of one of my parishioners, Dr. Evans. Tell me, how is Lady Felicia?"

Evans, suspicious of the priest, smirked. "Her Ladyship had a spill earlier this morning. She'll be alright with some rest".

Father Brown nodded. "Well, that is good news" Evans nodded.

He was about to ask Father Brown a question (how was it he knew Lady Felicia), when Emily, the housekeeper, caught sight of Father Brown and motioned him over.

"Oh, Father Brown" she smiled, tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're here. Lady Felicia's asking for you" Nathan didn't have to be told twice.

He ran up the stairs, and, at Emily's approval, entered the room. It was dark.

Felicia was in bed covers up to her collar. Her right arm was braced around her neck in a sling under the covers. Had she hurt herself? '

"Felicia?" he asked. Her eyes stayed closed. She was breathing to his relief, but still asleep.

"Felicity?" She groaned. "Mmm"

"Father" Emily whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking off his hat, and placing it on the dresser.

"According to the doctor, her Ladyship's had a bit of a spill. He thinks it may affect her memory. She kept calling out for 'Nathan'."

Nathan was torn between flushing scarlet, and blanching pale white. Emily continued.

"He asked who 'Nathan' was and I said I wasn't sure- could be anyone." she eyed him with a sweet, yet cheeky smile.

"Ms Emily, you shouldn't have done that" Nathan admonished gently.

"And have you two gossiped about by the likes of Bridget McCarthy? No thank you, Father. I've heard about what's happened 'round here the last couple days... specially with that sweet girl..."

Emily shook her head, when Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take my chances for lyin' up with the good Lord 'imself before I let that happen. I've known Miss Felicity since she was born, bless her heart" she looked tenderly at Felicia, who still lay asleep, hand to her own cheek.

"She lost everything that night" Emily whispered sadly.

Nathan was at a loss of what she meant.

"Hope, freedom, and her one chance at true love- all because her mother had to sit in the lap of luxury" Emily glared at something unseen, ears in her eyes as she clenched her fist.

"Ah well... it's all over now, and as Paul said 'what Satan means for evil, God will turn for good'."

Nathan smiled, also looking at Felicia. There was hope now. There was a chance at a future- now. Could he take the risk?

Should he?

Now?

"Nathan?" he priest smiled, going towards the bed. Seeing Felicia awake, he smiled.

"Hello, Felicity. How are you today, my dear?" She pouted, a look that surprised him. He adored her all the more for it.

"I'm lonely and bored to tears. I need 'civilized company' as Mummy dearest would say" she drawled, the sedative Evans gave her was working. Nathan chuckled, trying not to laugh.

"How's Ruth?" she sighed, smiling sleepily at him. Blinking back unexpected tears that her memory hadn't failed her, he squeezed her hand, leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

"Ruth's going to be just fine... thanks to you" he winked. When he found that Emily had returned downstairs,

Nathan smiled as he stood up, and removed his cassok robe and shoes, placing them by the door- leaving him in his slacks, black dress collared shirt, suspenders, and black woolen stockings.

Felicia grinned a wickedly sleepy grin, patting the bed beside her. Nathan padded to the other side of the bed, placing his glasses on the small end table.

Making himself comfortable on top of the covers which were quite cool, he covered himself with the end quilt, placing his right arm around her waist, as she lay back against him, her head on his chest.

Nathan smiled, kissed her temple, and rubbed her uninjured arm.

"I hope you're ready darling, because I have a whopper of a story to tell you..." Felicia chuckled sleepily, and was lulled to sleep by the sound of her beloved's voice.

When Emily looked in on them later, she found her two little chicks fast asleep, as if they'd never spent a moment apart...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Over the next few days, the town of Kembleford was brought together, not for another meeting of the committee, but for the rousing, soul convicting, sin condemning homily of Father Nathan Brown.

To step into St. Mary's that following Sunday, one would have thought they stepped into a sanctuary filled with fire and brimstone!

Following that particular homily, many residents of Kembleford sought out the Bennett family, to welcome them into the flock.

Mothers volunteered to make dinners, including Katie's mother, who gladly accepted Ruth and Katie as friends once more.

Others, like Mrs. McCarthy, still tried to stir up trouble. Then again, that was part of village life... not every person was perfect, or learned their lesson, a fact still pondered by Father Brown.

"Ugh. What is that child doing now?" she groused to Mary Clemmings, one of her primary gossip partners. Mary, seeing that the priest wasn't far away, gulped, and ignored Mrs. McCarthy...mostly.

"Well, I expect she's doing exactly what Mr Bennett told her to." And what Mr. Bennett had apparently told his daughter to do, was to spend time with Douglas, who as it turned out, was her birth father of all things... Hmm... seemed he wouldn't be much longer for this world, Thought Mrs. McCarthy with a critical eye. Hmmm...

"Three months, you say?" Nathan asked Michael Evans, as they also watched Douglas parade around with his little girl, as if they were the only two in market that day. " At most." sighed Dr. Evans.

"The lung cancer is very advanced. The cause is unknown, as with most of these cases. But whatever material Douglas carried on his hands, I suspect Ruth's lungs won't have been exposed in the same way his have. God willing, she may yet be all right."

Nathan smiled. That would be good news. When the time came, he and Felicia would be the first ones there to offer support, other than her parents. He looked at Evans curiously.

"What next for you?" he asked. "I'm going back to the lab." Michael said.

"To study the lung cancers?"Nathan asked with an eyebrow raised. That would be a feat.

"Focusing on three materials, all from your list, actually - lead, tin and asbestos."

Nathan smiled, trying not to let pride get the better of him. _ **Thank you Lord.**_

"I'll wait here, if you want to get your counter." Ruth said sassily to Mrs. McCarthy, as she waited for Douglas to get some supplies she'd asked for.

"I never believed it myself." Mrs. McCarthy said, now feeling a mite guilty about all of that tongue wagging she'd been doing lately.

" _Other_ people gossiping Father Brown will back me up. Father?"

 _Like hell I will!_ He thought. '"The leper must be cast out of the camp", Mrs McCarthy!' he frowned, shaking his head at her.

Ruth laughed, especially as Mrs. McCarthy turned beet red.

"Ready to go, Ruthie?" Douglas asked his angel with a grin.

"Sure Daddy...let's go" Nathan laughed, as he watched the two walk arm in arm out of sight...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Ruth grinned over at Douglas as he finished laying out the supper spread.

"What if they don't like it?" she fretted. "What if they get mad?"

Douglas touched his daughter's cheek. "Sweetheart... you helping two people find the love they have for each other is a beautiful thing. It's nothing to be ashamed of... If Father Brown and Lady Felicia are the type of people I think they are, they'll love and appreciate you for your generous heart. Come on... Let's get this finished."

Douglas smiled as he cooled the wine they'd brought along, remembering two days ago when Bob came to him with a request...

_Dad?_

_Yes, Bob?_

_I was wondering if you could help me do something for some friends..._

_Douglas raised an eyebrow._ _What's that?_

_Bob grinned mischievously, whispering the details into his ear._

_Douglas had to laugh at her sweet gentle nature..._

_even after everything that had happened last week, she wanted to spread love and give something back..._

_he was in awe of her..._

_During market day, they set out getting supplies together, the priest and his Lady none the wiser..._

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"Father Brown!" called a voice as the priest lay his bicycle against the stone wall of a certain mansion, later that afternoon. Looking to his left, he saw a vision upon a chestnut stallion with a star down his muzzle.

"Lady Felicia! How beautifully regal you look" The Countess laughed. "I was wondering if you fancy a ride down to River Oak Pine"

Nathan raised an eyebrow."On that?" he pointed to the horse.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "No, Father, on a motorcycle! Of course on the horse!" Nathan gulped.

"I haven't ridden anything higher than my bicycle in years"

Felicia's eyes gleamed merrily at him. "Say twenty?" she asked.

He nodded, catching on to her flirting. "About..." Felicia giggled.

"Alright. Hadassah is gentler, but Xerxes is quite the runner" Her eyebrow quirked. Was he up for the challenge?

Nathan was caught off guard for a moment by the names of the horses. "She would have compassion on me, an inexperienced rider?"

Felicia giggled again. "Of course, my dear... of course"

"I humbly thank thee my Lady..." he bowed, "buut wouldn't it be easier for just one?"

Felicia shrugged. Both horses were bareback, so it didn't really matter whether they took one or both.

Hmm this would be interesting.

They both were finally able to get upon Xerxes comfortably, Nathan behind Felicia, holding onto her waist as she tried not to jump and startle the horse.

"Tsk tsk tsk... c'mon boy... Nathan, hang on!" Nathan wrapped his arms around Felicia, nervously bracing himself.

"YAH!" Xerxes reared and bolted, causing Nathan to scream, and Felicia to burst into laughter.

"Hah! C'mon Faster!" she called. "No! Not faster!" Nathan yelped.

Having pity on the priest, Felicia slowed from a gallop to a trot...

"Better?" she called. "Much!" Nathan called back, nuzzling into her hair. Felicia laughed, clicked her tongue again, and led Xerxes into a high trot.(1)

Nathan soon relaxed, able to enjoy the scenery around him. Horseback riding was almost like bicycle riding, except you were a lot higher up.

"Where are we going?" he called. "River Oak Pine" she called back. "I'm assuming you received a note?" Nathan flushed as he remembered his note.

"You did also?" he asked. "Yes" Felicia said, trying not to be too embarrassed.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I happen to know that_

_Father Brown likes you :3_

Nathan shivered, wondering whom could have sent his note.

_Sun low in the sky,_

_Near River Oak Pine_

_Why not treat your Lady_

_To supper and wine?_

Something was eerily familiar about those notes...

Nathan and Felicia weren't sure why.

It wasn't much longer until Nathan and Felicia reached their destination.

Nathan, having changed into comfortable khaki trousers, a white shirt, undershirt and suspenders for the occasion, slid off the horse's back first.

He turned to help Lady Felicia off of Xerxes' back as the horse grazed.

Felicia had slid comfortably into Nathan's arms as she got outfit was similar to his, sans the suspenders.

She tried not to blush as she looked into his eyes.

The priest wasn't doing much better, as the evening sun sank lower in the sky, it dared to play with the curls of Felicia's hair, setting them afire. His hand itched to run through them...

"Ugh, why don't they kiss already?" Ruth asked. Douglas laughed.

"Patience my girl. Flowers take time to grow, as does romance... never forget that, mon petit cherie" Ruth had been amazed that her Father could speak French.

When Lady Felicia saw them earlier, she started speaking to him in French, which Douglas explained everything to his daughter when they were alone.

She'd had too many secrets hidden from her in her life. No more... no more as long as he still had breath in his body.

Felicia was a nurse in the Second War. He explained. She didn't have much training, but she treated wounds like theirs... she could help if things get too uncomfortable...

Ruth nodded. "It's not your fault Dad... I love you no matter what"

Douglas nodded, tears in his eyes as he hugged his angel. "I love you too, Bob... I love you too."

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

As the two lovers let go, they noticed a picnic blanket spread with supper- chicken, fixings, green beans, potatoes, and apple pie A bottle of wine was cooling next to the food.

Nathan and Felicia looked at each other. What on Earth? There was a note on the blanket.

Nathan bent to pick it up.

"Now that you're here,

And we have your horse,

Enjoy your nice supper..."

Nathan blushed at the last line.

(And kissing of course)

Felicia turned at Xerxes' nicker, and noticed a familiar young girl and her father atop the horse.

"RUTH!" she and Nathan yelled at the same time.

Just as Xerxes sped off towards the sunset, Douglas laughing the whole way, Felicia turned away frustrated, since they couldn't get home.

Nathan smirked, tossed the note, and took Felicity into his arms, kissing her gently on her lips as the young girl suggested...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- I don't horseback ride very often :( so I'm not very sure about speeds. I made it up :)


	8. In the Face of Death be Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Father Brown 1.8

A week later, Father Brown awoke early, dressed and spent his morning in prayer and meditation.

Following the reception of the morning's mail, Father Nathan Alexander Brown stepped out of the presbytery with the expectation of starting the day with a positive note.

He opened and closed the gate, starting on his way, only to be stalled by a familiar whiskey bottle.

Frowning harshly as he picked it up, Nathan knew Daniel Walsh was nearby, somewhere, most likely knackered.

The question was- why?

Nathan found the former sacristan lying on the grass, asleep.

The priest did his best not to wrinkle his nose at the smell of whisk reeking from Daniel's clothing, and upon his breath.

What had brought Daniel to this state?

"Hm?"

"Daniel? What's happened?"

" I can't afford the rent... Not without Dad."

"Let's have a brew instead, shall we?"

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

A car sped into the driveway of Galloway Manor and honked,

A young lady, Lucia Galloway by name, ignored the driver, his lascivious glances, and kept walking.

If only Mummy didn't encourage Clarence to come- he gave her the creeps.

Turning back to the house, she heard a click.

A camera? Really?

* * *

"Clarence!"

"Patrick. I got your message, what's the problem?"

"It's this Daniel Walsh business. Margaret just won't see sense."

"Well, you're the man of the house. You need to take charge."

"I know, but, you know, I think she might listen if it came from someone else."

"Bit of back-up, eh? Lead the way."

"Thanks, Clarence."

"Margaret? I hear this Walsh chap's been making threats."

"It's nothing. He's just upset."

"I still think we should call the police."

"Absolutely not. I have no intention of raking up the past and I refuse to be intimidated by someone like him."

"But he's dangerous - we need to do something."

"Don't be such a coward, Patrick. He's a pathetic drunk! Now go and tell Thomas to take the car out."

That Daniel Walsh did have her spooked. He could take care of that...

"I agree with Patrick."

"You're putting yourself at risk . playing with fire."

"Sorry it's been a while. You've obviously been busy. I'll make it up to you."

"Perhaps you could come for another photo session? Something a little different this time. Some French lingerie shots, perhaps?"

"With all those models, I don't know why you bother with someone like me. Well, you've got a lot to offer."

"Not here. I have to organize the charity hunt."

"Well, if I can't change your mind."

Oh well-there were more fish in the sea, including this fishbowl...

"Well I might call in later...I have to take your measurements ...for your costume."

 _Hmm_ Clarence thought, _that's more like it..._

* * *

"You were the best sacristan we ever had. Even when I drank all the wine?"

"Yeah, well, we all have our weakness." _Myself included_ Nathan thought shamelessly.

"Daniel, promise me you will not go and see them. If you make a scene, they will have you arrested."

"I need to know why she did it, Father. I owe Dad that much."

"You still think it wasn't an accident? Her husband said your father stepped into the road."

"Spineless runt lied - he's as bad as her!"

"Why would she want to kill him?"

"I don't know. But Dad was adamant - she saw him, and _accelerated_!"

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Nathan watched with concerned alarm, raising an eyebrow when Daniel bumped into Lady Felicia.

 _‘OW!’_ she thought, hoping the priest didn't catch her wince of pain.

She turned quickly and glared after that awful man.

"Well, really..." she huffed.

She turned again, noticing Nathan was still looking after Daniel, only this time, out of aggravation.

He turned to Felicia, having noticed her wince of pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Felicia smiled, trying to laugh it off, but it hurt like hell!

"I'm fine, Father" she shook her head, as Nathan raised an eyebrow... it was too late; Felicia had already changed the subject.

"Did you get your tickets for tomorrow's hunt?"

"I did, but the Bishop's enrolled me on a course - The Directa Decretal."

At Felicia's confused glance, Nathan explained, wanting to groan...with annoyance.

"The relevance of clerical celibacy - riveting stuff."

Felicia frowned. (what's the English word for bummer?)

"Never mind. It's just a pity Inspector Valentine won't have any real competition." part of her hoped he could be persuaded...

"The Inspector's going?" Nathan asked, his competitive nature shining through- which she hadn't seen in some time...

"No-one else will stand a chance. ‘ _If that doesn't get him, nothing will’_ she thought.

"Oh, well. Must dash." she turned as if to leave, when he called her back.

"On second thoughts I could give celibacy a miss."

Felicity gave him a _look_...

He _**looked**_ at her, suddenly painfully aware of what she was thinking-him forgoing celibacy altogether...

 _‘Curse Violet's profanity!’_ he thought, as the images he'd thought of at the Quinton's home, entered his head yet again.

Given the correct, blessed union with present company included, the thought was rather pleasing...

_**Oh dear Lord...** _

"The course" he amended, too little, too late, as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Naturally" she purred as she deliberately sashayed out of his line of sight. "See you tomorrow!"

Nathan purred to himself as he watched her walk off, before turning his attention to his ticket.

Was that a 9 or a P?

Felicia might know. His skin warmed again as that scene with her a moment ago flashed in his mind.

 _It's no wonder women deem us as dirty minded priests,_ he thought with a flush. Felicity had indeed grown...

_‘So much for self control...’_

Crossing himself, the priest rushed inside the parish again, his body crying out for cold water...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

The next day, when they arrived at the manor, Felicia found the gathering somewhat dull, and grew bored standing around.

There wasn't really anyone she knew, aside from her own party.

Which would have been fine, had the 'wicked witch of Kembleford' not decided to tag along...

Ah well- the event was for everyone- and the wine was superb... not to mention free...

Speaking of which...

"Sorry Sid, not while you're driving"

The driver scowled at her as Nathan glanced curiously at her two glasses.

Was she planning to drink both?

He caught her eye, and she shifted Sid's glass in his direction, offering it to him.

Nathan, despite the temptation to partake and drink, politely declined- then immediately regretted that decision for three, okay perhaps four reasons.

One- he left Felicia in an awkward, slightly embarrassing position of holding two glasses of wine. As a lady, and a woman of God, that was an unfortunate mark against her.

Two- Nathan wasn't sure of her alcohol intake. How much wine could she have before getting tipsy, or worse?

Three- if either of them were to up the wine back, flute full, it would be an embarrassment and insult to Lady Margaret, as if her wine wasn't good enough to be consumed by her guests...

Four- with Felicia drinking, and Nathan sober minded, he wouldn't be able to show affection should they have a private moment alone together. The idea of taking advantage of her was appalling.

Nathan was snapped out of his thoughts by a man 'cat calling' someone. The three of them noticed Lucia Galloway, Lady Margaret's daughter walk by, look at the men, smile, and sashay away.

Just when Nathan thought about reaching for the second glass from Felicia's still outstretched hand, Mrs. McCarthy did them both a favor and snatched Sid's goblet from Felicia's hand.

Nathan and Felicia looked at each other, and then looked at Mrs. McCarthy. Maybe having her around did have its benefits, however few and far between...(1)

Father Brown smiled, as Lady Felicia took a sip of wine, to cover the volume of her giggles.

As Father Brown drifted away from the ladies, one of the waiters walked by with some red wine.

 _‘Ah, that's more like it.’_ Nathan thought as he grabbed a glass.

"Thank you my son" he murmured as he took a sip. Finally, he and Felicia were even...

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

He liked to see ladies smile, especially Felicia.

Hopefully giving Lucia Galloway some company, however improper it may seem, helped her to feel better.

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Hearing the little tidbit of information between Thomas and Lady Margaret, Lady Felicia decided to store it away for later.

Thomas had stormed off, leaving behind a broken collection of glass and a very vital clue...

Nathan chuckled as he scooped up the clue, hid it in his cassock, and called on Mr. Gillespie- clever name for a dog...

"C'mon boy! That's it! Come on!"

He waited for Felicia by the fountain with the dog.

“Looks like you've found a friend.” Felicia smiled with delight. She'd always adored dogs, but Mother had always been allergic... or so she claimed...

"His name is Mr Gillespie - he's a jazz fan." Nathan grinned, happy to see the smile on Felicia's face.

"That's a silly name for a dog." Mrs. McCarthy sneered. Both Nathan and Felicity rolled their eyes at her.

Just then, the Inspector walked by.

"Inspector, come to join the winning team?" Felicia asked casually.

"As a respected member of the community, it's important to show support for charitable events. The hunt is secondary." he said, puffing his chest with pride.

"I agree, it's the fundraising that counts." Nathan said evenly.

"Absolutely." the Inspector said.

"I probably won't even enter." Nathan said. To which Felicia looked at him.

"Me neither." the Inspector said. "Give someone else a chance."

"It's the Christian thing to do." Nathan smirked.

"Well anyway" The inspector walked off. Felicia and Bridget looked at Nathan dubiously.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Felicia frowned as the Inspector smirked.

"Child's play."

"Not another one! Father, I know you said this was about fundraising, but I didn't think you actually _meant_ it."

He smiled lovingly at her. She was so endearing, especially when she was excited or impatient.

"Just giving the other teams a sporting chance."

She wasn't looking at him, didn't know the trick he had up his sleeve... or in Nathan's case, his pocket...

Perhaps he couldn't kiss her until they were alone, but he could do the next best thing, and win the competition for her...

"But we haven't got any _feathers_ yet..."

"Well, maybe if you put down your _wine_ glass for a minute!"

 _‘ **Bother** Mrs. McCarthy and her niche for ruining possible blossoming moments!’ _ Nathan thought as his Lady stalked off in irritation.

Nathan turned his attention to the dog, when Mrs. McCarthy turned to him in bewilderment.

"Hmm! Who's a clever boy, then?"

A few moments later, Nathan heard Felicia's shriek- something was wrong...

"Oh! Oh, sorry."

 _‘Daniel?’_ She thought.

"Father Brown, you are up to something."

"Come on, then, here we go!"

While Nathan was working with the dog, Felicia returned.

"And where have _you_ been?" Mrs. McCarthy demanded.

 _‘Mind your own business!’_ Both of them thought.

"What are you doing, Father?" Felicia asked, knowing she would have said his name if Mrs. McCarthy weren't around.

 _‘Winning your nest hunt, my love’_ Nathan thought, getting excited as Mr. Gillespie caught the scent and rushed off.

“Here we go! Ooh! And off we go!”

Felicia and Bridgette glanced at each other, and then rushed off after Nathan and the dog, in the opposite direction of the Hunt!

Gillespie stopped, Nathan let go of the leash catching his breath, then making way for the other two.

‘ _How on earth?’_ Lady Margaret thought.

“Congratulations! I was starting to think no-one would ever _find_ me.”

“Enjoy!”

Felicia grinned and leaned over to kiss Nathan on the cheek

“Oh, Father, you're a genius!”

Nathan hadn't expected that kiss; it warmed him, despite the desire for a lip kiss instead, but he'd take what he could get.

He found himself flushing that she'd kissed him at all- her earlier consumption of alcohol assisted her bravery, despite the disapproving glare Mrs. McCarthy was giving her.

 _‘Mind your own business’_ Nathan scowled at Mrs. McCarthy as she rolled her eyes in disgust. He thanked the Lord yet again she was his mother's age... he'd never marry her...

"Oh, ye of little faith." he said, longing to kiss Felicia back.

"Oh, I never doubted you for one moment, Father." Mrs. McCarthy huffed.

"Kiss arse" he muttered under his breath.

To cover up her laughter at what she'd just heard Nathan say, Felicia directed their attention to the sweets. "Of course, we _will_ _share_ the prize with the other team."

 _‘Fat chance!’_ All three thought as they grabbed as much candy as they could.

Just then, Lady Margaret screamed.

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

As Father Brown cleared out of Valentines’s way, he and Sid tried to think hard about the case.

Sid could be on to something.

Nathan turned to the others, noticing Felicity looked white as a sheet.

"Lady Felicia?"

“The look on her face said she wanted to say something, but perhaps she was unsettled...?”

“I think I saw the murderer. He was wearing a horrid raven mask - like death.”

She looked at the priest with worry and a bit of fear in her eyes.

Nathan noticed her fear and shook his head, both in the negative and a silent plea not to worry.

“That sounds more like one of the helpers to me.”

Felicia shook her head.

“No, no, he had an old black overcoat on and a hat.”

”Daniel. That godless drunkard - I knew it.” Mrs. McCarthy hissed.

”What do you think, Mr Gillespie?” Nathan asked.

The dog, as dogs do, decided to mark his territory.

“No! No, not on the Antirrhinums!” Mrs. McCarthy groaned.

“If Danny was going to kill anybody it would have been Lady Margaret, he was most angry with her.” Nathan said.

“Well, I hope he's got a good alibi.” Sid scoffed.

Nathan walked up to Valentine.

”Inspector, about Daniel. I've known him for years, he wouldn't hurt a fly.”

Valentine scoffed at the priest, still miffed at him for showing Valentine up in front of a nun.

‘ _A very beautiful nun indeed_ ,’ his mind thought before he shook his head out of aggravation.

He turned his resulting frustration on Father Brown.

“Look, you may have found a few sweeties in the treasure hunt, but this is _real_ detective work.”

He turned to his sergeant next to him.

”Sergeant, notify all units that Daniel Walsh is to be arrested on suspicion of murder.”

With Nathan Brown looking after him in concern, Isaac Valentine stomped off.

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

After Father Brown spoke to Lucia Galloway, and was accosted by Lady Margaret, Sid dropped Father Brown and Mrs. McCarthy off at the church.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Nathan asked, worry in his voice.

Felicia nodded tiredly.

"Yes. After a stiff Martini or two."

Earlier, Lady Felicia felt a bit ill. Supported by Sid, she was able to get in the car.

A combination of wine, seeing the Captain dead, her pained shoulder and a headache from Mrs. McCarthy's gibbering, Felicia hesitantly lay her head against Nathan's broad shoulder.

Leaning against her dear friend was much more comfortable than dead Xander, or a cold metal car...

Nathan's heart sped up as Lady Felicia leaned against him. He was concerned for her, especially considering her arm had only been released from its sling just yesterday...

Both the priest and the Countess were brought out of their thoughts by Mrs. McCarthy huffing and puffing to get out of the car.

" _I_ , on the other hand, will go and light a candle for the Captain." Mrs. McCarthy huffed.

"I'll see you at _Mass_ in the morning, Father." she briskly walked away.

There were times when Mrs. McCarthy acted just like Rachel's sister, Leah... _It takes one to know one_ he thought with a shiver.

He begrudged getting out of the car with Bridgette McCarthy. He'd much rather return to the mansion and care for Lady Felicia...

He flushed as he remembered what happened the day of their last case...

Nathan squeezed her left hand.

She smiled and squeezed back.

"I still can't believe I came face to face with the killer. I mean, it could have been _me_."

Nathan shook his head.

"I doubt it. The killer seemed to want to bag himself a magpie. But which one, I'm not sure. Identical masks - very odd."

Felicia frowned after Nathan got out of the car.

She was slightly offended he seemed to be more concerned about the outcome of the case than with her welfare.

But if that were so, would he have remained in the car with her to see that she was alright? She wasn't sure. She was tired, and sighed.

"Let's go home, Sid."

* * *

Conversing with Sid the next day, Nathan learned Felicia was alright; she had just woken up with a hell of a hangover. He smirked.

 _1 Peter_ _my love_ he thought.

Nevertheless, he and Sid tried to think.

Daniel was the chief suspect in Captain Trevell's murder.

Father Brown was sure he couldn't kill anyone. The question was, how could they prove it?

The two who were most suspicious and claimed to be stalked by Daniel were the Professor and Lady Margaret.

Could either of them have motive for killing the Captain?

When Nathan arrived with Sid, apparently Daniel was stalking the couple at that very moment...

* * *

It was decided that the Professor would go for the police, Father Brown would search for Daniel in the garden, and Sid would guard the door.

When he returned, Father Brown found Sid outside.

"I was beginning to get worried." Sid said. "Find anything?"

Nathan shook his head and showed Sid the bottle he'd found.

"Just a whiskey bottle. Daniel's brand." Sid shook his head as he took the bottle.

"Coming in?" Nathan asked. Sid shook his head. "Nah, she thinks I'll nick the silver."

Frowning, Nathan went upstairs to check on Lady Margaret.

Something was wrong... "Lady Margaret? Lady Margaret?!"

Going into the bedroom, Father Brown found the woman lying on her bed, her throat slashed- she was dead.

Upon Lady Margaret's death, Nathan found it odd that a number 9 was scrawled on the pillow in blood.

How was it that she was right handed, and yet her finger wasn't bloody? (2)

What did 9 mean?

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

"Father, are you there? I've just heard! Poor Lady Margaret! Have you any idea who did it?"

"Afraid not."

Felicia placed her hands on his shoulders. He shivered in delight, but then Mrs. McCarthy had to cut in.

"Everyone knows it was that Daniel Walsh.”

Shed been saying that all day. The couple wondered what she had against Daniel.

"Well, if it is, I can't help feeling partly responsible.” Nathan sighed.

"You?!" Felicia cried, not believing her ears.

"I knew he was going to visit the Galloway's and I did little to stop him.”

"Oh, you mustn't blame yourself!" Felicia shook her head adamantly.

"If I could only work out what the number nine means.”

"Father, I'm sure if we put our heads together..." Mrs. McCarthy started

Felicia, excited that she and Mrs. McCarthy were of the same mind, for once, accidentally cut the woman off.

"Right! Let's see what we can come up with."

Thinking of things that started or had 9 in it, the two women started out fine, until Mrs. McCarthy kept trying to outdo Lady Felicia, while Felicity herself was trying to genuinely remember her nine phrases.

Nathan glanced at Felicia, letting her know it was okay.

To lose concentration was one thing. To get sucked into competition by Mrs. McCarthy due to pride, was another.

He scribbled a note for her to read privately.

If matters change, think, WWJD as m's w

Nathan soon asked the ladies to stop, because they were starting to argue.

He found it particularly annoying, when Mrs. McCarthy played innocent as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Felicia blushed as she realized she'd lost her head.

"Sorry, Father." she grinned sheepishly as she put the pen and paper down. In doing so, she lightly grazed his hand.

He smirked, especially after realizing that Mrs. McCarthy had stepped outside.

With Mrs. McCarthy gone, Nathan gave Felicia a look, pointing to the paper.

"Think what would Jesus do as... huh?" She looked again.

"If matters change...m's w..."

"M's w...wife..."

Nathan was a priest, p... m's wife...

priests couldn't marry, but...ministers could...

Felicia gasped aloud. Nathan, watching her the whole time, laughed at her astonished expression.

"Is that a yes?" he murmured.

"Hypothetically... what do you think?" she smirked.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you... for the help" he winked.

"You're welcome" she smiled, grabbing his pencil and scribbling something.

"Anon" she smiled.

"A Biento, ma cherie" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes as she closed the door. Nathan could hear the two ladies arguing again, and sighed.

"Disturbing the Father like that!" Mrs. McCarthy howled.

"I was giving him moral support!" Felicia retorted. "Unlike some!"

Nathan laughed again, looking down at the note he'd written.

Underneath were written two words in Felicia's fancy script.

_I do_

Cheering mentally of her positive response, even if things remained as they were for years to come, he was still ecstatic she would agree...

His mind wandered back to her first 'undercover' case.

She had looked so beautiful as a nun, even at forty. His mind had played tricks on him for a moment, perhaps longing to know and envision her in a white lace wedding dress.

Even still, as he'd placed that band upon her third ring finger, he felt the nostalgia as if he had done it for real.

If matters changed in the future, perhaps he would someday...

Nathan sighed happily, contentedly, thankful the love of his life had been returned to him, however grim their circumstances seemed presently.

He assumed that there were things that had occurred in her past that she didn't want to talk about.

Not every marriage was a fairy-tale; even theirs would be tested at times.

No man or woman was perfect, even marriages like the union of Lady Margaret and her husband Patrick was bound to have its minefield of troubles...

9 or P...

He looked at his ticket again, which held a letter P.

Lady Margaret had been trying to write the number 9.

_Straight down the hall then take your left... no right..._

9 on her pillow didn't make any sense. But what if she'd been trying to point to her killer? Nathan changed the 9 to a P...

P stood for the name of Lady Margaret's killer.

"Oh, no..."

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

"Father!” Professor Galloway said gallantly.

"Professor.” Nathan said stoically, not at all amused.

"Is it Walsh? What happened? Did you see anyone?” 

Patrick bent over where Nathan was digging in a hole where Daniel Walsh’s body had been dumped.

"He's been dead for days." Nathan said dryly, looking at the professor out of the corner of his eye.

"But this doesn't make any sense. I was sure that he- Have you contacted the police?"

"No."

"I really thought that he was the killer"

"That's what everybody was supposed to think. He was framed."

* * *

_Why?!_

_He came here looking for answers and met his death._

_Ahh!_

* * *

_"_ With him dead and hidden, he had no alibi. - Poor soul."

"His soul will be saved. As for the murderer's..." Nathan glanced at him knowingly.

"You don't think...? Have you taken leave of your senses?!"

"I came here to bring you to yours."

"Father, you're not thinking straight."

"Professor, please."

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Felicia felt fully rested and well enough the next day to try riding again.

She smiled. She hadn't been riding in two days, since Douglas passed away, leaving young Ruth heartbroken.

Later Felicia found Ruth in the stables petting Xerxes, and crying.

Xerxes was the last horse her father had ever ridden.

Felicia had held the girl as she cried, crying with her, and letting Ruth know she knew how she felt; Felicia had lost her father too, and she missed him very much...

Felicia had invited the girl to ride Xerxes anytime she wished. So far, Ruth hadn't taken her up on the offer.

Felicia sighed as she brushed Xerxes.

"It's not your fault, dear... she just needs some time to grieve... as I did"

Xerxes brayed softly. Felicia smiled.

"Enough with the soiree of self pity... how about a good old fashioned ride?"

Xerxes and Hadassah nickered louder. Felicia laughed.

"Don't worry, Hadassah, I'll find Father Brown so he can ride you, too. Just be gentle with him, alright dear? He's very precious to me."

Hadassah neighed, and Felicia kissed her nose. Felicia patted the mare, glancing at her pregnant stomach.

They'd have a foal come harvest time... "Alright, dear... on we go..." Felicia mounted, riding Xerxes out of the stable.

"YAH!" Xerxes reared and bolted, galloping toward, then leaping over the four poster fence.

"HUZZAH!" Alan called from the stable. "GOOD SHOW, M'LADY!"

Felicia turned back and grinned. "THANK YOU, HORNSBY! CHEERIO!"

"Tsk tsk tsk... C'mon, boy! YAH!" This time, Felicia rode from Montague Mansion to her childhood home in the neighboring town of Kent.

All through the ride, Felicia thought about Nathan and the case.

From what Nathan told her so far, Daniel was angry that Lady Margaret had killed his father.

His father owned a sword...

If that were the case, then why kill the Captain? Daniel had no motive to kill a man he didn't know...

Daniel was out on that evidence alone.

Whom did it leave? Thomas, who had an alibi, Patrick...

Wait. Patrick. He was her husband. He was devoted to her.

Rumor had it that the Captain and Lady Margaret had had a long lasting affair.

If that were so... Patrick had been denied, his wife's affections.

By rights he had every means to be jealous...

After all, he had claim to her, legally as his wife, why shouldn't he be?

Suddenly an image of Xander entered her mind. She shook him away.

Now wasn't the time to think of her treacherous brute of a husband, who did more than try to lay claim to her... She shivered, as previous memories entered her mind.

Patrick was jealous... Again, Xander entered her mind.

_**Xander, that night, with a sword...** _

_**Nathan, ready to defend her at the cost of his life...** _

_**Nathan, injured.** _

_**She herself afraid he might die...** _

Today, Nathan was...

Oh, no!

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

I was on my way to the police station when my wife was killed. You know that!

You had time to pull up, double back through the woods. You knew that I was searching the gardens, that Sid was watching the front gate.

This is absurd!

And you knew your wife was sleeping in her bedroom.

Yeah, and then I just let myself in and murdered her?! Do you think I'm actually capable of such a thing?

Professor you don't need to pretend any more.

_**-Oh, Patrick! It's Walsh!** _

_'_ I should've seen it before.

_**-Lock yourself in your room - quickly!** _

And while Lady Margaret locked herself in her room, you disposed of Lucia's mannequin in the back of your car.

 _"_ So is this all merely intuition? Guesswork?"

 _"_ The number on my ticket, the wrong way round. Like the "P" written in blood on her pillow. "P" Patrick."

Patrick's face turned to one of disgust.

 _"_ She never could tell her left from her right"

 _"_ Like Lucia.

 _"_ Yes. She inherited it from her. She deserved everything she got. Her and the Captain!

 _"_ In the name of God, have you no remorse? Father Brown asked incredulously.

 _"_ They humiliated me! Hotels...weekends away. Even in our own bed.

 _"_ Daniel - what was his crime?

Patrick shrugged. "He was a scapegoat.

Nathan was incredulous. "Is life worth so little? Look at him. **Look** at **him**! You can't undo what you've done, but you could still save yourself. Are you ready to repent?"

Patrick knelt, hands folded in front of him. I'm waiting, Father.

Nathan sighed. "I can't just absolve you of all your sins.He knelt beside Patrick anyway. You need truly be sorry for what you've done."

Nathan didn't hear the sword being taken from the pit, until it was too late. He gulped.

 _"_ No. What I _need_ is for you to remain kneeling. Patrick sneered.

 _"_ Do you really think you have the right to take a life? Nathan asked.

"People are divided into the primitive and the superhuman" the professor scoffed.

 _"_ Now, my intellect clearly puts me in the latter category."

"No, you've been misguided. It's compassion for humanity that sets us apart. Now, please let me help you."

 _"_ You're a clever fellow, Father, but you seriously underestimated me. " Patrick stood behind Nathan, sword at the priest's throat.

 _"_ And for that flaw, you will have to pay the price."

"What price you will pay when you kneel before God?"

Patrick scoffed again. "In the words of Nietzsche - "God is dead"."

Nathan gulped. Was this how he was to meet his Maker?

He that lives by the sword shall die by the sword... he thought sadly. (3)

He shut his eyes, thinking of the night before; Felicia's smiling face, her gasp when she found out the answer to his riddle...

Now, it seemed they would never find happiness...

"If you don't want to meet your Maker quite _**personally**_ in the _highest_ court of Heaven in the next two _**seconds**_ , you'll remove that saber at _**once**_!" (4)

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Flying off of the horse, Felicia stormed into the house, much to Mrs. Callister’s confusion.

"Where is it?!" Felicia called.

"Where is what, madam?" Mrs. Calliteration asked, kindly.

"Father's spare saber... the one used long ago, where is it?" Felicia asked in a rush.

"Over the hearth ma'am" said Mrs. Callister still confused.

"I need it" Felicia said, rushing into house from the parlor.

"But..."

" _Please_ , Mrs. Callister, my guardian's life is in danger. Where is Father's sword!"

Silently the housekeeper led her young lady to the hearth.

Felicia took down the sword, moved away from the furniture, and tested the blade."Augh!"

"Madam! You've cut your hand!" the housekeeper fretted. "Lucy, get the medicine chest!"

"No time!" Felicia sheathed the blade, kissed the housekeeper on the cheek, and rushed out the door.

"What on earth was that about?" the maid asked.

"I don't know" said Mrs. Callister softly, touching her cheek.

"But keep in prayer and get back to work" the housekeeper tutted. "We have lots of work to do!"

LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF

Felicia ran and hopped onto her horse's saddle, praying as she kicked his sides.

"Lord Jesus give Xerxes feet of thunder! May he ride hard!" Xerxes reared and bolted.

"May I fight as Deborah of old! My feet be quick and bones rival steel"

They rode hard back to the Goodwins' estate, where Felicia knew Nathan would have confronted Patrick.

Cornered, Patrick would do anything to shut Nathan up, including slit his throat...

"May I be wise as Solomon, and mighty as Gideon! May the ground shake and the mountains crumble!"

Little did she know, someone else had found out everything as well...

Xerxes whinnied, panting for breath as they reached the estate.

Felicia handed the stallion over to the stablemen, who looked oddly at the little woman carrying a sword.

"Where is your master?" she asked. The two looked at each other, then looked at Felicia, pointing pointing East towards gardens...

Mr. Gillespie was barking as Felicia rushed in the direction of the garden.

"What price you will pay when you kneel before God?"

"In the words of Nietzsche - "God is dead" _."_

"If you don't want to meet your Maker quite _**personally**_ in the highest court of Heaven in the next two _**seconds**_ , you'll remove that saber at _**once**_!"

"Ah" Patrick smirked. "Lady Felicia"

Both men turned, noticing the lady was glaring venomously at Patrick.

"One can only assume" Patrick started. "That you are here to save the life, of your precious priest!"

Nathan gasped. He had been called that before, many years ago, by Lord Xander Montague.

Felicia was unphased.

"Release him" she hissed.

"Oh, I plan to... after I'm done with you... En garde!" Felicia parried. They were matched, blade for blade...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Nathan closed his eyes in prayer of thanksgiving.

He felt the sword being moved from his neck, and turned.

 _Be still_ he heard. _And know that I am God_

 _ **Lord?**_ He thought nervously. _Be still_ he heard again.

Very well, he would be still... but he could still pray...

**Our Father, who art in Heaven**

Patrick smirked. This would be an easy win. Or so he thought...

**Hallowed be Thy Name**

En garde! Patrick parried 1...2..3...

Felicia met his every strike, sweeping away each blow.

She crossed Patrick's third swing, pushing down...

**Thy Kingdom come**

Patrick tried to fell Felicia- she stood tall, proud, strong.

**Thy will be done**

"You really think you can beat me, my dear?" Patrick taunted.

"You- _a woman_ \- fell me?" he tsked her as he would his own daughter, slicing the blade against her left arm.

Felicia didn't give him the satisfaction of a scream. The professor sneered.

**On Earth as it is in Heaven**

"I think not" he hissed, swinging the blade again.

" **Give us this day Our daily bread"** Nathan whispered.

Patrick turned to the priest, who was still on his knees, but in prayer.

"I think instead death, torture is in order for you , my dear you being the _weaker sex_ and all...

It's a shame I'll have to kill you after I've _had my fill_... eh, Father Brown?"

He sneered at the priest. “It’s a wonder you haven’t given in to your basest desires with this one, Father Brown”

he grinned evilly at Felicia “she seems pretty eager to please”

Nathan closed his eyes as Felicia let out a roar, swinging for Patrick's head, when he parried.

_**Xander had insinuated something along those same lines, emitting the same roar from him, as Felicia had now.** _

_**Whereas Felicia was led to be silent, Nathan couldn’t help but taunt the overprivileged tyrant as they dueled to the death for Felicity’s hand.** _

**_I would take my pleasure in pleasing her, not that you would ever be able to do so!_ **

**_Look now, m’lord, as she trembles in your presence! She does not seek pleasure from you, but refuge!_ **

**_considering the fact you are old enough to be her father, I don’t blame her!_ **

**_It was those words that had cost Nathan the use of his leg for some time. Not only that, but he had also lost Felicity... her father had found him, but Felicity was gone..._ **

Nathan was brought back to the present with the visage of Patrick punching Felicia in the stomach- effectively ending the duel.

Nathan growled, but still could not get up.

Tears fell from his eyes as he was forced to be still, and watch his love as she gasped for breath in agony.

Patrick held her head back roughly by her hair meeting her glowing brown gaze.

"Any last words, my dear?" he snickered. Nathan wanted to grab Felicia's saber and run him through.

He couldn't move, however.

"God is ALIVE" Felicia hissed. "Jesus my Savior lives forevermore! Long live my KING!"

Patrick smacked her with the hilt. "Shut up, you fool! OOF!"

**And forgive us our trespasses**

Nathan looked around in surprise and found Patrick's daughter Lucia standing behind him with a boulder in her hands.

Felicia, catching Lucia's gaze, had a queer smile on her face.

What Nathan didn't know, was that her prayers, all of them, had been answered.

**As we forgive those who have trespassed against us**

Lucia, staring wide eyed at her father, stared a the rock and dropped it.

**And lead us not into temptation**

Nathan, finally able to get up, scrambled over to help Felicia, who was panting hard, and in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

She glared at him. "One more word out of _you_ , Father, and you're _next_! YELCH!"

 _‘Ohh... gross!’_ He thought as Lucia tried not to laugh. Her remains of breakfast dripped from his cassock robe.

_Greater love has no more than this, that one lay down his life for his friends._

Nathan nodded. **Consider me rebuked, Lord**

**But deliver us from evil**

"Do you think Mummy was a murderer too?" Lucia asked him later, after he'd seen that Felicia was taken to the hospital.

"You mean Daniel's father?" Nathan asked.

"It's what people think - that she drove straight at him." Lucia trailed off, uncertain.

Nathan shook his head. The poor girl...

"Like you, your mother didn't just have problems with her reading and writing - she couldn't tell her left from her right." Nathan said, hoping to give the girl some comfort.

"You think she hit the accelerator instead of the brake." Lucia wondered, hope in her eyes.

"Well, she certainly didn't have any reason to murder him." Nathan said, glaring at Patrick.

"She wasn't like your father."

Patrick had been listening in the police car. After all his intelligence, he would be hanged, thanks to a priest and the twentieth century Joan of Arc!

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Two weeks later...

" **For Thine is the Kingdom, the Power and the Glory** **Forever and ever"** Nathan smiled, as he kissed his dearest friend, lover, and rescuer on the lips.

" **Amen"** she grinned.

"I have a surprise for you" she giggled impishly.

"What is that, my dear?" he asked with a smile, giving her a playful scowl over his glasses.

"What have you gone and done this time?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him.

After she'd healed better, he'd called to check on her, and she invited him for lunch, claiming she had a surprise for him.

He'd wondered what that surprise could be... Her arm was still healing. Nathan joked she'd soon have a battle scar on her arm for defending him.

She'd playfully punched him, then lay her head on his shoulder, a hand on his chest.

"Well... a friend of mine asked if I could take in her pet for a while. She's moving out of country, and try as she might, she couldn't take the poor dear to Russia with her. So, I offered to take him in"

Nathan was curious, especially with the mischievous grin Felicia had on her face.

"Who is it?" he asked. "What's his name?"

He saw Felicia nod, and soon heard a familiar bark.

"Mr. Gillespie!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! That's all for this chapter! I hope you like! Please tell me what you think! More coming soon!
> 
> Just to note
> 
> 1 I'm trying to give Mrs. McCarthy love... there's none there yet. :p it's coming...
> 
> 2 I watch too much Investigation Discovery... smh
> 
> 3 Matthew 26:52
> 
> 4 If you like this one, you may also like my story To Be Loved and Be Loved By Me: Sam's Story on ff.n under christianqueenofegypt I advise the whole thing, but really focus on ch 10. :D


	9. It’s Magic... or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Father Brown 1.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cq does not own Sherlolly or references to StarTrek into Darkness

44...45...46...47... gulp...49...50...

"I hope that humbug one isn't one you've already counted, Father"

Nathan, frustrated having lost count for the tenth time since Mrs. McCarthy had decided to 'check up on him', frowned.

"What do you take me for?" he asked, swallowing the remnants of his last goober candy.

He shook his head, dumped the jar, and decided to start all over again.

Where was Felicia? She could help him count faster than he could himself...

They were such good candies too... almost as sweet as his dearly loved Countess...

Speaking of which, said lady arrived just then on the arm of a strikingly handsome younger man in his mid-thirties. He had swept slick black hair, sharp suit and piercing light blue eyes.(1)

Nathan frowned slightly. He'd spoken with Felicia once about his intentions and several times about his feelings, at least he was sure he did, so what was this niggling feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach?

Dr. Michael Khan Sherwin looked around at the sights of the Kembleford fair and squinted, the sun in his eyes.

"Are you certain about this?" he asked in a slightly bored tone.

Felicia frowned, then nodded her head. Michael had mentioned nonstop of his childhood sweetheart, Molly, whom he hadn't seen since she was eighteen.

Having travelled around Europe, and no sign of her, he'd visited Kembleford on business, wondering if his classmate Xander Montague's wife Felicia would know anything about her.

Felicia had said she didn't know anyone by the name of Molly, but they could try to ask around.

Sherwin had shaken his head at first. He was a bit reserved, much like his grandfather Dr. John Hamish Watson had been.

He preferred much more to observe than interrogate. That had been Molly's style. Whenever someone had did him or any of her siblings wrong, Clara, Kyle, Laura and little Joan, she would intimidate by interrogation until all fessed up.

Michael smirked at the memory, then scanned the crowd for Little Molly Mortimer. Her real name was Eleanor, but since her middle name was Margaret, he had dubbed her Molly, after her grandmother, since the time they could walk.

They had been inseparable as children; thick as thieves and loyal to a fault. She was bold, brave, fearing nothing- Michael was shy, reserved, astute, and observant.

Many times, during their 'cases' she would turn to him for guidance, leaning on his observations. It gave him a sense of pride, that she would trust and lean on him.

About the time he was sixteen and she was fourteen., he'd fallen in love with the beautiful graceful, intelligent young woman she had become.

Taking after her grandfather, the famous Sherlock Holmes, she was a born certified genius in Michael's eyes, and nothing would hold her back.

When he'd gone to medical school, she'd entered college, and met him.

William Knight…

Michael scowled, then composed himself.

Had Eleanor fallen in love and married William since Michael was away and inaccessible?

That was the only thing that made sense to Michael. Try though he might, he had wanted to send Eleanor letters during her stay at school, but had been afraid. Afraid she wouldn't return his affection and his affections would be all for naught.

Did she marry William because he reminded her of Michael? No... that was impossible... (2)

Little did he know...

He and Felicia parted ways, she with her stole and purse, and he with his medical bag. If anything went awry however, he knew he could count on her in a moment's notice. He hoped it would never come to that...

MH-MH-MH-MH-MH-MH

As she sat on the settee, listening to her husband's speech for the thousandth time, Eleanor Knight wondered just when her life had tumbled out of control.

When had William decided she was not enough for him?

Why oh Why hadn't she said yes to her childhood sweetheart Michael Khan Sherwin?

She knew offhand that if she had accepted Michael, her daughter Kathleen would never have been born… at least she could be grateful for that…

As she listened to William stumble upon his words yet again, Eleanor rolled her eyes.

She knew she wasn't being fair, and she knew that if Michael were William, she would treat her husband with more respect.

How could she honor a man who did nothing but berate and insult her and Kathleen at any given point?

What she would give right now to be able to string out her frustrations on her grandfather's Stradivarius violin, but alas, it was smashed to smithereens by her klutzy clod of a husband!

"Although the council may have its political differences, I know that we are united in our contrition Conviction… that in order to tackle the issues laid out in the…"

"Beverage sounds a bit pompous. Can't I just say drink?"

"You could, if you weren't talking about the economist William Beveridge and the report which inspired the welfare state."

Eleanor bit her lip as she slipped up yet again.

William had been getting tired, and rather jealous of her genius IQ, inherited from her grandfather, William Scott Sherlock Holmes of 221B Baker Street.

"So, what do you think? Do I look the part?"

Kathleen made a face "It looked better on Mummy."

Wanting to slap her, William scowled.

"Have you finished your chores?"

Kathleen tried not to grin triumphantly. She wanted away, out of this hell-hole, and away from this monster…

"Found this under your bed."

When Kathleen came in carrying a long-chained medallion of St. Matilda, Eleanor cringed.

"Silly me. I've been looking everywhere for that." She said, trying to save face.

Kathleen squinted at her, knowing she was lying. It was Dad's and all three of them knew it.

"You only ever wear pearls."

“It's a leaving present. For Matilda. She handed in her notice last week.” 

William was nonchalant as if firing his secretary was an every day occurrence.

“You never said.” Eleanor said, trying to communicate with him, to be fair.

“Why would I? It's got nothing to do with you.” William sneered.

“She's been working for you for six years.” Eleanor said suspiciously, a niggling thought in the back of her mind.

They continued arguing, until Eleanor threw the cup she'd been holding at the fireplace.

Bloody ingrate, she could kill him!

She tried not to allow the anger she'd inherited on both sides of her family, especially her mother's, get the best of her.

Her grandfather had been known to whip corpses when he was angry.(3)

Too bad she couldn't beat William now until he became one…

She had thought when they married she would be enough for her husband, then again, apparently not...

Eleanor did the best she could to shield the painful truth from her daughter; her father was an arrogant, lying ass, with no regard for anyone.

When Matilda came in, she thought it might be somewhat better in the car until William went off on one of his tirades.

Oh, the joy Eleanor felt at the thought leaving the lecherous pig- as for Matilda, she took him, and she could keep him.

Perhaps Eleanor would someday travel Europe- find her childhood friend and sweetheart, Michael Khan Sherwin.

He was a doctor the last she'd heard, but hadn't seen or spoken to him since she was fourteen.

Would he remember her? Would Michael care for her the way William never did?

Michael, like William, had also had his moments of being shy, but when on a tangent of deductive reasoning, it was hard to shut him up.

Eleanor smiled secretly to herself at the memory of her childhood love.

Ah yes, to be free of William once and for all...

Michael was in the infirmary tent seeing to the magician that had been hired for the fair.

According to his symptoms, the man was suffering from acute sclerosis of the liver. He had but a few short months to live, by Dr. Sherwin's account, but that needed to be confirmed with further testing.

Unfortunately for the magician, though, Sherwin suspected that perhaps it was already too late...

"I do not have the proper equipment to make a proper diagnosis, but I'd say with that shadow of a flask in your pocket, you're well on your way to liver failure"

The magician winced. This doctor wasn't one to mince words.

"You need a full glass of water, sir... nothing more..."

Dr. Sherwin closed his case, then heard a scream outside. This scream was followed by more screams. Something was wrong.

"Doctor, come quick! something's wrong with the Mayor!"

The Mayor's inaugural speech was halting, and flighty, as if he were searching for, or trying to remember the words he was supposed to say.

Shortly after the speech started, it was interrupted by a man questioning the financial morals of the mayor, and his intentions with the Kembleford land fund.

The fund was supposed to support a Polish primary school, a cause deeply felt by Susie, but it was found that there were underhanded dealings underfoot.

The mayor in retaliation started to insult others, including his main accuser. His tirade was interrupted as he yelped in sudden pain.

The man screamed falling forward. Felicia gasped, having set down her mink, gloves and handbag. She rushed to the body, meeting Sherwin there.

He nodded to her, and she felt his pulse; a second later she shook her head- the man was dead.

Sherwin nodded, asking everyone to move back, and give him some space to work.

"Cause of death?" Felicia murmured. Sherwin frowned.

"Not sure at the moment, it's like he..." the doctor took a kerchief out of his pocket, covering his nose. Felicia did the same thing a second later.

"Steak and kidney pie" she murmured.

Sherwin hid a grin behind his kerchief, trying to remember this was a victim of a homicide, instead of rejoicing in the fact that his enemy for Eleanor's hand, this brute of a human being was dead.

"Ahem, Lady Felicia?" Felicia looked up at Father Nathan Brown, looking at her with a curious smile on his face.

"Ah, yes. Father Brown, Dr. Michael Sherwin. He was a friend of Monte's" Sherwin noticed the subtle glance that passed between the Lady and the priest.

Something was amiss about that, since Sherwin and Xander Montague hardly knew each other, let alone were considered friends...

"Dr. Sherwin, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, despite the circumstances"

Michael smiled, having a feeling he was going to like the priest. "A pleasure, I'm sure, Father. I hope we will be able to further our acquaintance in future"

Sherwin made to stand up, making room for Father Brown to be able to perform the death rites.

"Ah, before you go, I'm curious as to your idea of the manner of death"

"Which you are not privy to, Father, and you know it" barked Valentine, who joined them.

"Lady Felicia" he said, tipping his hat. Felicia nodded, smiling a little.

"Inspector. This is Dr. Michael Sherwin, a friend of my husband's"

Again, Michael got a funny feeling that something was amiss. He decided to stick around, just in case something happened.

"Inspector," he said, shaking the man's hand. "As to your question, Father Brown, electrocution. Excuse me"

Nathan frowned as he knelt by the body, having a glance at the dead man's hands as Mrs. McCarthy came over.

He was still a bit peeved with her for barking at him earlier, tidying up as if he were a child of five.

Nathan really didn't see the need for all the fuss, especially when Mrs. McCarthy called him to her side like a child, or an absent-minded husband

Did she…? No! that was impossible! It was inconceivable that Mrs. McCarthy had…. _**designs**_ …. on him…

Wasn't it?

_One hour earlier..._

 Michael K. Sherwin M.D. had been walking out of the tea tent, when he saw a face he'd never thought he'd find…

_Lord in Heaven, Eleanor!_

Just then, Eleanor's eyes fell upon someone she thought she'd never see again.

_Dear Lord, Michael!_

For the sake of Kathleen, both had to pretend they didn't notice each other.

Eleanor looked down, and Michel clenched his fists and teeth.

He'd stay a bit longer, to be sure nothing was amiss…

_**And, of course, we are extremely grateful for your help in our fundraising.** _

_**Remind me, what are the proceeds going towards?**_

_**The primary school in a Polish resettlement camp.** _

_**I'm sure you're familiar with the community.** _

_**Not really, no.** _

_**No? No, well, why would you be?**_

_**Kathleen, darling, come and meet the vicar.** _

_**Priest.** _

_**No matter.** _

_**Still in one piece.** _

_**I don't believe in God.** _

_**I do apologize.** _

_**She's a spirited little madam.** _

_**Takes after her mother.** _

_**An independent thinker with a questioning mind - qualities I value highly.** _

_**In a man, perhaps.** _

_**Rather unbecoming in a lady, however.** _

_**Oh.** _

_**Well, follow me, please.** _

Why, that no-good two-bit swine! How dare he insult Eleanor and Kathleen in that manner!

Michael swore if he got his hands on him… then thought better of it, due to the oath he'd sworn…

If there was a way to take the Mayor down without killing him, he'd find it!

A few moments later, he was in the medical tent with an obstinate self-proclaimed 'magician' who was drinking himself to death.

Michael had been giving the man instructions when he heard screams outside.

_"Doctor, come quick! something's wrong with the Mayor!"_

_Presently_

“Mummy?" Kathleen was frightened. Eleanor, to shield her daughter from the gruesome sight, decided to distract her.

"I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty? Let's get something to drink." She moved quickly, not once looking back at Michael, but feeling his gaze on her back for a long moment, until she looked back and could no longer see him.

Father Brown studied the body carefully after the doctor had left, and Valentine was canvasing the scene.

Dr. Sherwin was right... William had been electrocuted.

The question was, by whom?

Later, Lady Felicia was looking around for Mrs. McCarthy.

She'd been fine earlier; they'd had their usual banter, and all seemed well...

However, when Felicia caught up with the woman, she snapped at her.

"Mrs. McCarthy..."

"My _name_ , is _**Bridgette**_!" she cried, trying to tidy up and fix things. She usually did that when something was wrong.

Something was definitely wrong now, Felicia could see it on Bridgette's face.

Since she couldn't get a straight answer out of Mrs. McCarthy, Felicia asked Susie, and then learned about "Magic Man".

Did Mrs. McCarthy know the magician personally? Hmmm...

An idea popped into her head. Maybe if the two had a disagreement, they needed to have it out together, in private.

Felicia had always learned  in Sunday school that when you have an argument with someone, you talk with them and have it out until the matter is resolved.

Maybe she could steer the two in the right direction...

It was done. Arangements had been made for the two to meet at three o'clock.

Felicia was so excited! How wonderful it would be for Mrs. McCarthy to have someone of her own, to love and care for…

A few moment's later, the magician caught up with her.

“Hey, hey! I just wanted to thank you for believing in me.”

“Oh.”

She smiled, glad she could help.

”I realise it must have gone against all your instincts, as a friend.”

What on earth did he mean by that?

“My instincts?”

He went on.

“I know, I hurt her terribly, but I was young and foolish. Didn't know which side my bread was buttered on.”

To Felicia, it was as if he were looking for excuses.

“You understand that, I can tell.”

 _‘And just what was that supposed to mean?’_ She thought.

“Fine filly like you, bet you've known your fair share of married men”

Why, of all the nerve! How dare he insult her that way! He didn't even know her! If she told Nathan, he'd be very sorry, very quickly, she was sure…

Hindsight being twenty-twenty, perhaps she _shouldn't_ have stuck her nose in where it didn't belong… then again, she was only trying to help!

Maybe a nice friendly bouquet would smooth things over… hmm… what was the bloom for 'I'm sorry" again?

Bridgette was pissed.

Felicia could see that, and she winced as she held out the flowers she had bought from Mrs. Crabshaw.

Faith Crabshaw had frowned when she made the sale, muttering that Bridgette McCarthy deserved nothing more than a swift kick in the skirt for all her tongue wagging.

 _“_ The Earl gives me so many, they've been cluttering up the house for weeks I thought someone ought to get some pleasure out of them.”

That was a lie of course, she hoped Bridgette couldn't tell, since the Count was unaccounted for...

Felicia cheered when Bridgette moved past, so she could get inside.

Felicia was naturally curious as she inched open the photo book- perhaps she ought to learn more about Mrs. McCarthy than dread her existence...

‘ _Just one little peek!’_

Nope especially with the book nearly slammed shut on her bad hand.

 _Watch where you're slamming that book!_ Felicia thought as her bad hand twitched with spasms of surprise.

“Was there something in particular you came to see me about?” Bridgette asked in a clipped tone.

Felicia took a deep breath.

“I just wanted to check you were all right, that's all.”

Bridgette sniffed. “Quite all right, thank you.”

Felicia looked at the elder ruefully.

“And to say sorry... For interfering when I shouldn't have.”

Again she took a deep breath, feeling led to say something else.

“Please don't settle for anything less than you deserve.”

 _’Trust me, I know from experience’_ she thought to say, but didn't.

She was not expecting for Mrs. McCarthy to blow her apology aside as if it didn't matter.

“You've changed your tune.”

Felicia was confused.

“I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all.”

Bridgette glared.

“And since when have you given a flying fig about my feelings? We both know you think I'm a foolish old woman with ideas above my station.”

Felicia looked at her in disbelief.

“Well, now, hang on! If you've felt that way, it's because you have never given me a chance! Ever since I've arrived in Kembleford., you've done nothing but berate, insult and try to push me away from-"

She was saying too much, despite Bridgette's expectant raise of the eyebrow.

"-away from here" Felicia refused to say more, to conserve her self-dignity.

Mrs. McCarthy narrowed her eyes and sulked.

“And, of course, I think you're a stuck-up _madam_ with too much time on your hands! So we'll leave it at that, shall we?”

Felicia huffed trying to soothe her frazzled nerves. All she had tried to do was apologize!

She had a feeling that Mrs. McCarthy's reaction had more to do with jealousy than insult.

She shivered at the thought of Mrs. McCarthy and Nathan together... he was _too young_ for her!

And yet, Mrs. McCarthy had more of a standing chance with him than Felicia did...

Perhaps she ought to bow out gracefully...

“I'll show myself out.”

Later, Felicia went in search of Father Brown. Perhaps since he had known Mrs. McCarthy longer, and they worked so closely together, he would know best how to cheer her up.

Felicia winced at the tug in her stomach and heart, debating whether or not this was a wise choice...

 _Thirty minutes ago_ …

Kathleen noticed a policeman walking towards her mother, and became nervous.

“Mummy, why does a policeman want to talk to you?”

Eleanor smiled at Kathleen, hoping to take her mind off of the policeman coming towards her.

“I'm sure it's nothing serious.”

The policeman opened his arm and gestured for Eleanor to come to him.

“If you could just come with me, please.”

Kathleen was afraid when the police stated taking her mother away and putting her in handcuffs.

“I want to stay with my mum!”

”My bag.” Eleanor called. She looked desperately back to her daughter, trying not to struggle.

“I'll be back before you know it, darling!”

Michael grew nervous when he saw Mrs. Eleanor King being escorted by the police.

They were taking her away and he didn't know why.

"Uncle Michael!" Kathleen cried when she saw him. She ran into him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hello, Kitty" Kathleen smiled sadly, tears running down her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know" barked Valentine.

"I am here as a doctor, and a friend of the Knight family. I will help support Mrs. Knight and her daughter in any way I can"

As the police took her away, Sherwin noticed the desperate look in his Molly's eyes. She was pleading with him.

_Watch after Kathleen!_

He nodded, placing a gentle hand on Kathleen's shoulder.

As the car drove away, Kathleen turned to her uncle, worried.

"Uncle Sherlock, is Mummy going to be alright?"

Sherwin grinned at the girl's pet name for him.

"Your mum will be back with you before you know it, Kitty... just wait and see"

Kathleen hugged him, allowing herself to cry a little.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright... I just remembered, I have to do something. I'll see you later, Uncle!"

Michael watched her go, having the feeling something wasn't right. Eleanor had been accused of something, and now his “niece” was up to something.

Sherwin wouldn't rest until things were set right...

FB-FB-FB-FB-FB-FB

While walking in the sanctuary of St. Mary's, Father Brown noticed a child's toy sword on the floor of the confessional.

He smiled sadly to himself. Well, if Kathleen had something to get off her chest, then so be it...

With Mrs. McCarthy…

Bridgette was not pleased that her former husband, the one she had told everyone was dead, was in her house, sent by Felicia Montague of all people!

You're a good woman.  Try hard not to show it, but... I know you still love me.”

She rolled her eyes as he got excited. 

 **“** Maybe this is our time.  Maybe it's supposed to be like this.  You and me.  We need each other.  We're both lonely.”

He looked at her with those sad puppy eyes of his...

Bridgette wanted to give in as she had so many times before, but shook her head. She was past Francis now.

The only one who could affect her like that now, was busy investigating the Mayor’s murder.

Bridgette did her best to cover up her flush, as she thought of the priest outside, as Francis spoke something else.

“I mean, what kind of life is this for you? Parish secretary? Ha!“

Wait just a minute, she was _proud_ of her position in the church, thank you very much!

He saw the look on her face and scoffed.

“Oh, come on, you must be bored out of your mind.”

What would he know! He'd never worked a decent day in his life!

“And who've you got for company? An infantile priest and a hoity-toity ice-queen?”

Of all the nerve… She felt a stab of guilt, especially with the beautiful blossoms that the Count had given the Countess, broken and forgotten in the bin. And for what?

Deciding not to defend Father Brown to Francis just now, as he was the jealous sort, or had been, she instead defended Felicia.

“If you are talking about Lady Felicia, I'll have you know, she is compassionate and cultured and witty and _intelligent_! And a _far_ better companion than you could _**ever**_ hope to be!”

Of course she also felt that way about Father Brown, not that she would admit to it...

“And now, I think I'd like you to leave.”

His eyes clouded in confusion and defeat. He also had a look as if he were trying to read into her thoughts...

“You don't mean that.”

“Goodbye, Frank.”

She took off her wedding ring. He was dead to her as he'd always been- as he soon would be...

FB-LF-FB-LF-FB-LF

Later, Susie was busy packing boxes with items left from the fete.

Lady Felicia came in with a bottle of champagne in her hands.

“Ah! You're both here! Marvelous.”

Susie huffed. If the Countess wanted to be alone with the priest, she could have just asked…

“I leave you to it. Not in a mood for party.”

Felicia put a hand gently on Susie's arm.

"Stay, please." The Countess smiled.

"There's been a development and I think you'll want to hear it."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. What havoc had his darling widow reeked now?

Susie sighed, folding her arms. Felicia grinned and continued.

I've just come back from the town hall **.**

“So?”Susie shrugged.

Nathan had half a mind to command Susie to listen without attitude, but thought better of it.

The girl was disappointed, but perhaps Felicia had found a solution…?

“In order for the power station to go ahead, the government need access to the river and railway.”

“Unfortunately for them, there's _**another**_ stretch of land between the Polish camp and the station, which they don't own.”

Susie and Nathan looked at her confused.

So who does the land belong to?

Nathan raised an eyebrow when Felicity grinned like a kitten. What had she found?

_Me._

Both raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

 **And,** having spoken to my husband, who has Polish family, I can confirm, we won't be selling at _any_ price.

Nathan grabbed a candy out of the goober jar once more, and scoffed.

 _Humph! Wonder how many ears will wiggle with_ _that_ _one!_

“And what's more, given his high-profile connections in Westminster, no-one would **dare** put any pressure on him to do otherwise.”

Since Susie was in the room, he didn't bother giving her the look; he knew she felt it anyway.

Susie was so excited she hugged Felicia, leaning on her.

“We go drink at camp?”

Nathan rose to join them, fully intending to personally reprimand the Countess for the evils of stretching the truth… in private.

“Well, perhaps a small glass. Will Mrs McCarthy join us?”

Felicia's stomach flipped uncomfortably, considering her earlier thoughts and her disagreement with the secretary.

She supposed Nathan would want to speak with her later… then again, perhaps not…

“Ah. I'm not sure Mrs McCarthy has much cause to celebrate.”

Nathan turned his head in confusion.

Susie had left. The two were alone.

"What happened?" he asked, noticing Felicia was fighting back tears. Worry hitched in his chest.

"I did" she whispered, but he didn't hear her.

"Sit down" she murmured. "This may take a while"

Nathan sat down and listened to the whole story.

His mouth was in a line when she finished, and she didn't dare look into his eyes to glimpse the disappointment there…

"Oh dear…" he murmured. "Sounds like the two of you are in a bit of a spat"

She nodded, still refusing to look at him.

She didn't tell him about the magician, or the flowers…

He stood up and retrieved the gold fish.

"If you would, please tell Susie thank you for me, and that I'll see her at Mass"

Felicia flinched, and nodded, still not looking at him.

Her heart and stomach pounded again, especially when he walked out the door...

Was this goodbye to their brief romance?

After glancing at her a moment more, Nathan left, an uncomfortable feeling hitching in his chest.

Something was wrong with Felicia; it was too early to find out what…

He'd find out later. First things first, settle things over with the secretary…

_With Mrs. McCarthy…_

He knocked on the door and waited until she opened the door.

“Oh, Father.”

”Whatever it is, can it wait until tomorrow?” she asked, her heart squeezing and jumping in delight.

He smirked.

”Not without eating.”

Bridgette made a face.

”If you're talking about my strawberry scones, I think you've had your fair share already today.”

Commanding himself not to roll his eyes, to in fact, be nice, Nathan changed the subject.

“I was thinking more about plankton.” he suggested.

“Or worms.”

He took out the goldfish.

“I thought, perhaps, he could do with some company. And if I remember correctly, your kitchen faces north.”

_So, open the door, and let me in before my cassock starts smelling like fish!_

She smiled, opening the door, and allowing him inside.

”So it does.”

Bridgette had fished the flowers out of the bin, trying to tidy up the mess she'd made- she had a feeling it would take a bit more time for the mess she'd made with Felicia...

She made way for him, filling a bowl of water for the wee little tyke.

When the fish was happily swimming around, Father Brown noticed the bouquet Bridgette was tending.

"What lovely blossoms" he smiled. He noticed some of the stems were bent and petals were strewn, not to be prepared.

"They were ah- a gift" she said, sighing.

_Mm... Friendship, sorrow, apology, amends... a gentleman friend, perhaps?_

"Here's hoping the friendship and blossoms can be mended" he said, idly, not intending to fish for information.

Mrs. McCarthy turned red, he noted, possibly out of embarrassment.

"If you'll excuse me, Father, if that be all, I'll see you tomorrow"

Nathan smiled, knowing he'd hit a nerve. "Until then, Mrs. McCarthy... good evening"

"The same to you, Father" Bridgette said,

Closing the door, she leaned against it sighing.

She'd made such a huge mess of things... could she ever get it fixed?

She shuddered as she remembered how angry he had been at the Quintons', saying if she ever made a remark like the one she did, she'd be dismissed.

Bridgette shuddered, then shook her head, setting to work once again on the disgruntled blossoms.

_One week later..._

Michael was up reading the newspaper by the time Felicia got back from her daily ride.

She was heading up the stairs to her quarters when suddenly, he spoke.

"He doesn't love her, you know"

Felicia looked back at him, confused. "Who?" she asked.

"Father Brown- He doesn't love Bridgette McCarthy"

Still confused, Felicia made her way slowly to him. "How do you know... that is... that I...?"

Michael sighed. He would have sworn that somehow, Eleanor's grandfather's DNA was infused in his bloodstream.

"Look at the basics of your physiology for the past week."

Felicia frowned. She didn't get it.

That meant that Michael would have to spell it out for her, which annoyed him to no end.

He rolled his blue eyes to prove it.

"Low diet, decreased Lean Body Mass, flushed face, increased heart rate indicates more than you've just been riding. You've been distressed for the past 168 hours since the moment you made a soul-searching attempt, however pitiful, of stepping aside to your assumed romantic rival"

he took a moment to shudder deliberately,

"indicating you are indeed in fact in love with the priest. All the while aforementioned clergy is desperate to find a way out of his present-"

he paused

"- _predicament_ , indicating he is counting the moments until he is free to dedicate his life to you, which I assume he has done since asking for your hand in marriage, not... two... _weeks_ ago, am I right?"

He glanced at her with a smirk as she stood blushing red as a tomato.

"Conclusion, don't go for anything less than you deserve' to coin a phrase" he winked.

Felicia blinked, and then smacked him upside his head with his own newspaper which he'd set down, so lost in his dissection of her innermost secret being, he'd abandoned it.

"Shut up, Khan" she hissed. His sudden grin was terrifying.

If he weren’t in fact a doctor, Felicia might have assumed he was some dark warlord, intent on conquering the world.(3)

"Just waiting in patient anticipation of your elopement to Gretna Green, my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go plan my own."

He was halfway up the stairs before looking back at her. "Oh, um... you don't mind watching Kathleen while were away, do you?"

Felicia glared, flinging the paper at his head. Michael chuckled as he headed upstairs, delighted, yet another door he'd nicknamed Nalicia, appeared in his Mind Palace.

Oh, what endless possibilities awaited the Lady and her priest in the future...

Later that Evening...

The boat horn blared as the two passengers stood on the dock, ready to board. A woman, a recent widow and her young daughter, stood ready to board the boat that would return them to their native land of Scotland, where Eleanor's mother's family resided.

The boat was almost to the dock when Eleanor turned at hearing her name being called.

"ELEANOR! ELEANOR, WAIT!"

Both young women gasped as they noticed a young man with short black hair in a white shirt, black vest, trousers and shoes rush up to them.

"Michael?" she asked, confused, as Kathleen asked, "Uncle Sherlock?"

"Eleanor" he groaned, finally catching up to them, stooping over to catch his breath.

"Michael, what are you doing here? Why were you running so quickly?" she asked.

"Because" he whispered, placing a hand to her cheek. "Because I didn't run fast enough to catch you the first time. You got away from me once, Molly. Don't think it will ever happen again" he growled.

"Michael- Mmph!" she gasped as he placed his lips on hers, joining them together again after so long a separation.

"Say yes, Molly. Become my wife. Say yes, and I promise you'll never want for anything, you or Kitty!"

Kathleen, with tears in her eyes, ran to her uncle's loving arms. Finally, she and her mother were home... they were free...

"And, before I forget, this little beauty belongs to you, my love" Michael smiled, handing her a small black, rectangular case.

Eleanor smiled in confusion, her heart so full of love for Michael and Kathleen, she felt she would burst.

"What is it, darling?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Open it and see"

Biting her lip and looking at Kathleen., who nodded, she opened the case.

Once open, her eyes fell upon one of her family's most sacred treasures. Her grandfather's Stradivarius Violin.

"B-but... I thought..." tears fell from her eyes, as Michael wrapped her in his arms and smiled sadly.

"No, my darling. Your grandfather Sherlock Holmes was a very astute man indeed. His last caper involved your husband."

Eleanor looked quizzically, as she thought back to the time she had been courted by Kathleen's father.

Her grandfather had been so worried he had sent his henchmen to watch her and William at school? Inconceivable!(4)

"But he never said-" Michael shook his head. "Because he loved you too dearly. He made your mother swear never to intervene, especially when it was found you were pregnant."

Michael gently gave Kathleen a squeeze.

"And what about...?"

"They are very expensive, especially nowadays. He wanted it and you to be safe, and to united when you were safest"

"So, he planted a decoy..." Eleanor nodded, "and gave the Stradivarius to you"

Michael nodded. "It was to be my wedding present to you"

Eleanor's eyes misted with tears. "Oh, Michael..."

He shook his head, drying her tears. "Hush my love, all is well, and can only get better from here."

He turned to Kathleen. "And now, young lady, about where you'll be going away to school..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1)- Lord Byron We’ll Go No More A’Roving
> 
> French Dictionary
> 
> (2)-My congratulations for the fulfillment of your wishes. I'm sure your flock is well taken care of.
> 
> (3)-Thank you very much, Madam, You will join us, if you please?


End file.
